Our Darkest Passion
by AidansQueen
Summary: A story of eternal love, friendship, betrayal and the struggle between good and evil. Helena Ciodaru faces her greatest challenge, Dracula. Can she love this man who's whole existence is surrounded by mystery? Can True love conquer all? COMPLETE!
1. Helena Ciodaru

**Disclaimer: Story and OC I own…Van Helsing stuff I do not own…**

**This is the most difficult of my stories so far, and I am proud to say I dedicate it to a friend of mine, whom is my favorite Dracula writer. Remember, this story is for you. I write this in wake of your memory, and hope that maybe one day you'll come back to us again and write once more. May your journey into the world be full of adventure and romance like in your stories. I hope with all my heart that you find your dark prince one day and feel the joy and sorrow and all those wild emotions that Elizabeth always feels around Vladislaus. May life bring you all that you wish in this world. You will be sorely missed.**

**RedHairedDarkness**

Romania 1882

Deep in the woods of the Carpathian Mountains, ran a woman, her golden curls flowing behind her with each swift cat like movement she made. Not far behind rang the cries of some kind of beast, its angry roars echoing across the woods. She laughed to herself, her blue eyes scanning the area as she climbed up a tree. She sat crouched on a branch, watching as the beast grew close, his wings fluttering around him as he landed.

"You are very clever, Helena….but I am going to find you…" his raspy voice said, which sounded more like a growl then anything else. She watched him shift back, his black hair blown back from his face in the icy breeze. It was disheveled, come lose from the pony tail he'd originally had it in. Blood sweat glistened on his forehead and neck, as he panted heavily. His jacket was gone, revealing the black pressed shirt he wore, which was partially unbuttoned at the collar; he wore simple black pants and shoes with it. Moonlight filtered down through the trees, reflecting in his eyes, making his skin glow an eerie white. He had an almost demonic look about him. He sniffed the air, his blue eyes glittering like sapphires in the white light of the moon. His footsteps were slow and graceful, as his hand lightly touched the tree she was sitting in, hovering only a few feet above his head.

He sniffed the tree, and a slow, dangerous smirk crossed his features as he tilted his head upwards, black strands of hair falling into his eyes.

"I see you…" he whispered, as he grinned at her, flashing a pair of brilliantly white fangs.

"I noticed." she grinned and got to her feet, her balance impeccable on the thick tree branch. She paced back and forth on the branch like a wild cheetah, prepared to take her prey. The dark haired man's eyes followed her back and forth, a feral look crossing over his features.

"Bring it…" she said, and flipped backwards over the branch and down towards the ground as he launched himself upwards at her. She hit the ground running, her laughter floating in the breeze as she sped up, her long legs carrying her through the woods. She was a fast runner, extraordinarily so. Far behind, she heard the beating of wings and knew he'd caught her scent once more.

She decided to take a detour, mix it up a bit. She whipped around, and turned east, towards the slow approaching sunrise that would happen in a matter of hours. She reached the old wooden bridge in a matter of minutes, the bridge leading over a deep canyon, far down below ran the Danube River. She fled across it, the beating of wings picking up again as he caught onto her trail once more. She stopped mid-bridge and turned, grinning at him as he hovered just above her now.

He landed, shifting back and stood before her now. "Your getting tired Helena…" he hissed, a cold hand touching her sweat covered cheek. She stepped closer, there bodies brushing against each other.

"Maybe.." she murmured as she brushed her lips against his, and immediately he took advantage of that, crushing his own against hers now, his hand cupping the back of her head, holding her against him. There tongues fought and explored, her hands on either side of his face now as she moaned against his mouth.

"Vladislaus…" she breathed as they broke apart for air, there foreheads leaned against each other.

"I think I win my dear…" he murmured, his hand sweeping back her hair to reveal the creamy white skin of her neck. He sucked in his breath sharply, enchanted by the delicious scent of her hair as he buried his face in her neck, earning soft moans of pleasure from her. His hand grazed along the tips of her breasts, as the other curled around her waist. He nibbled and kissed at her neck, running his tongue along the length of it before grazing his sharp incisors across it. As if on cue, she wrapped her arms around his neck and secretly slid a dagger from its hiding place in her sleeve. His blue eyes electrified as his fangs lengthened further, preparing to bite. Just before he could succeed though, she slammed the dagger right down into his back and he let out a roar of anger, shoving her away. She laughed and fled, running across the rest of the bridge. When she reached the end, she stopped and tilted her head, as she unsheathed her sword.

"Oh Vladislaus my love…" she said, smiling innocently. He pulled the dagger from his back and lifted his head to look at her. She smiled and waved. "mmmm…Buh-bye…" she slammed her sword down on the ties that held the bridge together, cutting both sides and laughed as she watched his started expression turn to a mixture of anger and wicked amusement. The bridge fell, and he slid down it, shifting as he went. She watched him fall a great length towards the river, disappearing into the deep black below. Then suddenly he came sky-rocketing upwards again, letting out a roar of warning. She bolted into the woods behind her, her heart beating wildly in her chest as the rush of wings got louder behind her.

"Helena…" said a singsong voice from behind. She laughed as she sped up, clawed hands grasping wildly for her, but never quiet capturing her.

She grinned and went to a sliding halt, ducking down so that he flew right over her. She turned and bolted the other direction, forcing him to turn around and scramble to keep up with her.

She flew down the steep mountainside, forcing her to use all of her strength and balance to keep her from falling face forward and rolling down the steep hillside. Unfortunately, her grace failed her. She tripped over a rock and was sent hurtling forward. She went rolling head over feet down hill, then spun out and rolled on her side over rocks and branches. She came to a crashing halt when her head cracked against the tree she ran into. She let out a moan of pain as she touched her now bloody and bruised forehead. She was dizzy, and quiet uncertain at the moment. She clambered to her feet and leaned against the tree, taking deep breaths of the cold night air. The sound of wings beating in the wind were steadily approaching, and she knew she had to run once more. She forced herself to bolt of the village, which wasn't far now, only a few feet from where she was. At last she burst out from the trees and ran down the alleyways of the village, listening as the wings faded and were quickly replaced by footsteps. She looked behind as she ran and smirked to see Vladislaus running after her on foot. He mustn't want to stir attention she thought to herself.

"You're not going to win this time Helena…" he hissed, his temper getting the better of him. She knew that he was angry now, tired of her games.

"Come and get me my love!" she called and laughed, her blue eyes glittering in the moonlight. She broke free from the alleyway and into the main village, fleeing for the church. She pushed open the heavy wood doors and threw herself inside, onto the floor of the church. Dracula stood now, hovering just outside the door. She laughed at the sight of his angry face.

"Oh my love…it looks like you lost…" she purred and grinned like a Cheshire cat at him. He glared venomously, his face white and livid with rage. His tone was low and dangerous as he spoke. "You think…that I cannot enter the halls of God!" he roared, as the building shook with the booming sound of his voice. Her laughter was silenced, replaced by the look of fear spreading across her features. Her eyes watched him step forward, and glide into the church. She stumbled backwards on all fours, struggling to get to her feet.

"I will have you Helena…no more games….I have waited long enough for you!" he growled sinisterly, as he advanced on her. She picked up a cross and held it out before her as if it were an angel from heaven there to rescue her. He wrapped his long pale fingers around it, setting it aflame as he roared in pain, letting it melt there in his hand. She dropped it with a startled gasp, completely floored. She'd seriously made a huge mistake. It was no matter though, she knew how to play his game, and she knew how to work with his temper too.

"No matter what you do Vladislaus…you will not have me." she said defiantly, her chin held proudly. She stopped her backwards retreat and stood there, as he approached her, his must larger form shadowing her own.

"You are to brave for your own good Helena…" he whispered as he touched her cheek. "No more games my love…I tire of it and long to have you at my side…"

"You have brides…you need not me!" she snapped and suddenly cracked a silver candle holder alongside his head, making him hiss in pain as the silver touched his skin. He stumbled back, startled by the sudden strength she had. No one had ever had such strength against him. Normally such an action wouldn't have even budged him, but not with his Helena.

"I will not give in Vladislaus." she told him, and watched his eyes darken considerably as he roared his pain at her refusal, making the very walls of the church they stood in shake, the fire of the candles surrounding them erupt in huge flames of at least twelve inches tall, and the beautiful stained glass windows shatter into millions of pieces. His face was distorted now, his teeth were all sharp edged tiny incisors as his eyes turned there beautiful electrified blue and his skin turned paler then it was only moments ago. The monster inside him was begging for freedom, threatening to overcome him and maul the beautiful woman before him. How easy it would be just to force her to submit.

"One day Helena!" he hissed, pointing a clawed finger at her. "One day I will come back for you..and so help me I will have you…that I promise you!" he roared again, and she stiffened, refusing to back down. "I will make you remember this day Helena…your every waking dream will be of me…nightmares will plague you at night and there will be no mercy! This I curse you with Helena Ciodaru!" he spat and shifted into his hell beast form, and flew threw one of the broken stained glass windows. Helena stood there, mouth agape as her eyes watched the retreating form. Somehow she knew there games had finally come to an end.

She left the church, her feet carrying her steadily towards her home. She and Dracula had been like this for over a year now, ever sense the first time he'd hunted her, thinking she was an unsuspecting victim, up until the point she slammed a stake into his heart and kicked him down to the ground. Then he realized she was a hunter--a very good hunter at that. They spent a year doing the same thing once a month. He'd end up chasing her all night, hellbent on capturing her. She'd escape him every time, drawing him more and more too her, which was the opposite of what she wanted to do in the first place. She'd hoped maybe he'd go away and give up.

Apparently she was wrong. She met her match with this man, and despite how attracted they were to each other, how many nights they passionately kissed and touched each other, be it against a tree or on the soft earth floor of the woods, she'd never let him have her entirely. He was an addiction, and so was there game. Soon it got to the point where he'd look forward to each month, and find new ways to taunt her. Then as time passed he wanted her more then before, and his wants had changed a great deal. He'd approached her one night, acting very peculiar. He wasn't trying to trick her, or insult her like he usually did.

He did the one thing she did not expect. He offered her immortality, asked for her hand in marriage, wanted her as a bride. Needless to say, that didn't go to well. She refused him, and she'd never seen him so angry, and yet sorrow was there in his eyes. From that night onward, there games got increasingly dangerous and seductive each month. Eventually though, he began to get tired of her rejection and started to get hostile towards her. He began to get persistent about her accepting him, and yet she refused every time, sending him into a violent rage.

Finally it had come to this. He had cursed her and stormed off into the night. He'd never gone that far before. Something told her though, that this won't be the last she'd ever see of him. He may dissapear for a while, but if she knew Dracula, which she did--he wouldn't be to far away from her.


	2. Helena and Bryan

**Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing…do own plot and OC**

Romania 1898

The early morning sunlight shone through Helena's bedside window and she grimaced, rolling over and covering her head.

"Alright….time to get up!" called a male voice, as a short brown haired man burst through her bedroom door and yanked open her drapes. "Come on Helena….get up…I've got breakfast ready…" he offered with a hopeful grin. She grunted something incoherent and continued her nap. He rolled his eyes and yanked the covers off, revealing her bare form expect for the bra and underwear. She yelped as the cold air touched her skin, curling her legs up under her as she shivered.

"Helena…that's enough already….those evil beasties aren't going to destroy themselves you know!" he joked, and moved over to her mattress, lifting it from one side, dumping her out of the bed. She yelped again, struggling to cling to the mattress but to no avail. She hit the ice cold floor, pillows and blankets piled up on top of her. The man laughed and walked around to where she lay. "Get up…I've got your bath started and breakfast hot on the table when you get down there…I've also got some new gadgets for you to try out."

"Bryan…so help me god if you don't go away and let me sleep….it's Sunday!" she yelled.

"Yes…and what makes this day any different for the other 364 days of the year?" he said, an eyebrow lifted.

"You sleep in on Sunday…" she groaned.

"Well I don't…and neither will you. Get up!" he said and left the room, shutting the door behind him as he went. It took her fifteen minutes to get up enough strength to crawl into the bathroom, shedding her clothes as she went. She sunk herself into the hot water and moaned in delight at the delicious feeling of the water on her skin. She bathed and got out, drying her hair as she went into her room, pulling out some clothes from her wardrobe. She chose a clean linen shirt, a black corset and a pair of riding pants with knee high boots. Over it she threw on a black floor length coat and a wide brimmed hat. She tied her blond curls back half up, half down, leaving it lose to her head so that soft tender curls hung down and framed her face. Her blue eyes examined her look, and once satisfied she tied her sword to her waist and stalked down to breakfast.

This was Ciodaru manor. She owned it, all on her own. The home was enormous, a mixture of castle and add-on architecture that her father had built around the old ruins of this castle. She glided down the stone spiral staircase, her feet never making a sound as she slipped down the hall and into the kitchen. Bryan was seated at the table, reading the newspaper.

"No hats or jackets at the table Helena." Bryan chided her, without even looking away from his paper. She rolled her eyes and tossed her hat on the coat rack, and hung her jacket on it as well. She plopped down and began to eat, grabbing the extra paper that was sitting on the table for her.

"Another killing went down over in Sighisoara…you might want to check that out." he stated idly, as he sipped his morning coffee. She nodded as she bit into a piece of egg, her eyes scanning over the paper.

This was the way of things between Bryan and Helena. Bryan was a man of youthful age, about two years older then she, who was a healthy age of thirty-six. Bryan was short and not as lean as Helena, with unruly brown hair and deep green eyes. He was a mixture of British and Romanian origin, leaving his skin to be a pale bronze color. Helena was also a mixture of the same too, her Father being Romanian and her mother British. She was of a tall lean build, her pale bronze skin comprised mostly of all muscle. Her Father had moved his family over to Romania once he was married to her mother, and built this house around the ancient ruins of a long forgotten castle that was nestled high above the small village of Visceria. It was hidden there in the mountains, just before Castle Frankenstein. The castle was once known as "Castle Lucharo" former relatives from the fourteenth century owned and lived here for many generations. They had been on her Father's side of the family and thus she never really knew all that much about them.

Bryan was her best friend, a boy she'd grown up with sense they were toddlers. He was ridiculously brilliant at times, and was almost a sort of inventor. He built all of her weapons and means of transportation. She had been working for the order for some time now, and Bryan was recruited in as well when they discovered his handiwork. He went away for some time to help a friar by the name of Carl, who assisted the great Van Helsing in the downfall of Vladislaus Dragulia. It saddened her to hear of his demise. She knew that he had longed for her as a bride, and even after the night he cursed her, he'd visit her every now and then, begging for her hand. Well, begging in his own sense of course. To her it was more like a demand.

It had been sixteen years sense he'd cursed her, and he did just as he promised. Yet for nine years of that time did he curse her. She'd had nightmares at first, and then in the day she felt as though she was being stalked constantly, at night she'd find her windows open, and the rain pouring in, soaking her bedding. Sometimes she'd have the feeling somebody was in her house, and she'd roam the corridors of Ciodaru Manor, trying to find the intruder but to no avail. Every day that she lived, she grew more and more paranoid. Between the nightmares, the visions of danger during the day, the stalkers and intruders in the night, she'd had enough.

Her hand reached up and touched her shoulder in memory, reminding her of the night that she dreamt that Dracula had fought her again, and clawed her shoulder. When she had awoken, her shoulder was drenched in blood, three nasty claw marks streaking over her shoulder and down towards her chest. She had patched them up but never did go back to bed.

Then, in the year of 1891, suddenly everything stopped. Van Helsing had destroyed Dracula, and she was free from the curse. Years had passed with silence after that, and now it was the year 1898, and still nothing had happened.

She finished her breakfast and got to her feet, grabbing her coat and hat. "Well…I'm off……" she stated.

"Oh wait…I've got a new toy for you to try out!" he said, jumping to his feet. He ran to a cabinet in the parlor and came back with an odd looking weapon. It reminded her of a crossbow, except instead of arrows, it was armed with darts of some kind.

"And this is….what?" she asked, an eyebrow quirked.

"A crossbow….I borrowed Carl's design for it….except I made a few alterations." he grinned. 'These darts are hollow on the inside, filled with silver nitrate, the tip of the arrow is designed to shatter on impact, flooding the werewolf's body with the venomous toxin inside the arrow." he said proudly and handed her the crossbow. She nodded in approval. "Very nice…light too…"

"Oh yes….Carl and I were building it when you and Van Helsing went to China last year."

"Oh yeah…I remember that…..there was an awful creature roaming the countryside…they claimed it to be a dragon….." she chuckled. "it turned out to be some kind of murderous psycho with a dragon costume….and he dumped fish scales all over Van Helsing before we caught him….he smelt like rotten fish for the whole voyage back to Rome…" she chuckled, remembering those days. They had been some of the best times during her life. She'd only been on two assignments with Van Helsing, considering she and him were the best in there league. The second assignment she went with him on was to find the legendary Frankenstien monster that everyone was so feverent about. Van Helsing had claimed him dead, but he showed back up one day, and sent Van Helsing and her after it.

The two of them didn't get along to well really. They argued everything they did, and thus why both of them demanded to be put on separate assignments, alone. So far, her assignment was to hang out in Romania and "Guard the frontlines" as they called it. In reality, it was more or less one of those "sit here until we figure out what to do with you" sort of things.

"So…where am I going tonight Byran?" she said as she stored the crossbow in the concealment of her overcoat.

"Sighisoara….you need to find out whats going on up there….they havent the faintest clue as to what could have caused these deaths supposedly." he said, and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean….I know what your thinking Helena….it's stupid to go on a four week ride across the mountain terrain to Sighisoara to go on a wild goose chase for a monster that doesn't exist. It's been awfully quiet here lately, ever sense Dracula died. The monster have all disappeared it seems, fearful of Van Helsing and his return to Romania. I'm just saying….go take a look." he shrugged and grinned. "You never know what you might find….I mean….it could be a fun little vacation for all you know."

"Yes….a vacation in which I'd rather take the train for."

"You could do that….and I'll arrange for the tickets and have Fayina loaded into the cargo hold for you." he suggested.

She nodded in agreement. "Perfect…I think this trip to Sighisoara might actually be….pleasant." she grinned and went upstairs to pack.

Two hours later, Byran had secured the ticket and rode with Helena down to the station in Bucharest. She gave Fayina, her horse over to the cargo crew, who safely loaded her on. She went with Bryan to the station, a black clothing bag slung loosely over one shoulder. She gave him a hug and got onto the train.

"Be careful!" he called out after her, waving to her as the train pulled out of the station.

Something told her, this was going to be a long ride.


	3. The Train Fight

**Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing….do own Plot and OC**

It would be a two week trip to Sighisoara on the train, and she was in for a long ride. Helena lay fast asleep, sprawled out on the seat, luckily having a compartment all to herself. The train drove onward, despite the harsh thunder storm that went on outside. Helena dozed peacefully, undisturbed by the storm, her hat tipped over her face, and her feet crossed over each other. Then suddenly, a sharp jerk halted the train and threw her out of the seat. She hit the floor with a groan of pain just as the power went out. She clambered to her feet, her blue eyes unusually talented at seeing in the dark. She found her way out into the corridor, her hand fingering on the handle of the crossbow concealed in her coat. Something wasn't right, and it was making her incredibly nervous.

She walked slowly, her feet never making a sound as she cautiously rounded each corner of the corridor, opening the bay doors and sticking her head out into the icy wind and rain, checking to see that it was safe before she proceeded onto the next cart. She did this, passing through wanderers and curious people as to what stopped the train. She reached the drivers compartment, and tried to door. She was surprised to find it unlocked and slid it open. She let out a startled gasp at the scene before her. There, lying on the floor in a pool of blood was the conductor. She took in a sharp breath, and stepped into the compartment, kneeling down next to the dead man. She examined him carefully, trying to figure out what killed him.

He had a nasty gash along his chest, and throat, and then she noticed something that stood out above the rest. Two tiny pinpricks were there on his neck, still fresh with the blood that had been taken from him.

"Vampires…" she whispered to herself as she got to her feet, unsheathing her crossbow. Silver was good for werewolves, killed them instantly. Silver was also good at one other thing, which was injuring vampires. What she couldn't figure out though, was where did this vampire come from? Wasn't it true, that if Dracula died, so did all other vampires as well?

These thoughts troubled her mind as she stepped back into the compartment, shutting the door behind her. She disappeared down the hall, as too workers arrived to check on the conductor. It seemed nobody had even noticed her go in or out of that driver's compartment.

She walked the length of the train, crossbow in hand. It seemed nobody even noticed that, considering that many were loading there guns as she walked. Rumor had spread quickly about the dead conductor, and now people were beginning to panic. The train was sitting at a dead halt in the middle of nowhere up in the mountains, a storm raging heavily outside of it. The power was gone, and the workers were having a difficult time getting it back. To top it off, they couldn't get the train to start moving again and weren't sure why.

Needless to say, Helena refused to freeze her ass off in the middle of nowhere, so she took a step outside. She hoped down off the train, her feet landing in the muddy ground. People were standing around outside, up against the train to try and shield them from the rain. They had guns and all assortment of weapons at the ready, nervous looks spreading across there features as Helena passed them by, her face like hard stone as she walked to the front of the train. She reached the front in a matter of moments, and climbed down onto the track. There, wedged in front of the train was a rather large boulder. Apparently, someone did not want this train to go anywhere.

"Hey…over here!" she called, waving several men over. "Somebody wedged a boulder in here…"

"Maybe it fell from the mountainside…that could have easily caused the jerk…" stated one of the men. She nodded, agreeing with his thesis. It did make a lot of sense after all.

"Missy…you might want to get back inside….let us men take care of this…." said another man, who stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. She moved with fluid grace, startling the man as she removed his hand, clenching it tightly in a black leather gloved hand, the crossbow pointing right at his nose.

"Do not touch me, sir. I am not lady….I am quiet capable of taking care of myself. Thank you for the kind concern though." she smiled kindly and turned away, releasing his hand.

"Well then…how do you propose we move this thing?"

"We don't." she stated flatly. "We get back in the train…..there's something moving up ahead…" she said, pointing towards the large black silhouette moving at a rapid speed towards them. Everyone began to panic and run, fleeing back into the train, while Helena stood right where she was, aiming her crossbow at the figure.

Lightened clashed overhead, illuminating her pale eyes, her crossbow glittering as it continued to rain. Water dripped from her wide brimmed hat, her blond curls soaked and clung to her skin. The wind raged and howled around her, and yet she never moved a muscle. The figure was getting much closer now, and as another crack of lightening rang out over the distance, it lit up the figure before her. Whatever it was, it was not human. It was a large winged thing, with deep black eyes and menacing claws. It was indeed a vampire, that was for sure. Funny, she never thought her trip to Sighisoara would be entertaining. It seems she stumbled upon something very dangerous in the mix.

The creature bared its fangs, howling in rage as it came at her. She shot off a round of darts, hitting the creature square in the chest. It howled as the silver flooded its system, and it went crashing to the ground. She unsheathed her sword and stalked towards the creature, prepared to end its miserable life.

She expected it would fight and rage and cry like so many others did before her unyielding execution of justice. What she did not expect, was to see the creature in full view like she did.

There on the ground, lying before her was a very familiar looking hell beast. She cried out in shock, and backed away, the beast letting lose a hideous laugh as it ripped the darts from its body and got to its feet. Helena was completely floored at this point, unable to think a clear thought. It advanced on her, and she couldn't do anything but back away. Her eyes watched the wounds in its flesh heal with unbelievable speed.

"No…your dead….your DEAD!" she shrieked, and lifted the crossbow with one hand, aiming it right at the creatures heart.

"Apparently not…" it hissed in the deep raspy voice she knew so well. She let out a scream and pulled the trigger, unloading at least twelve of the darts in her canister right into the creatures chest. It laughed and continued to advance on her, and she continued to fire as if maybe it could save her from him--it couldn't. When she ran out of darts she kept on firing, the clicking sound of the empty canister echoing against the hillside. He roared with laughter and ripped the crossbow from her hand, sending it hurtling to the ground. She gapped at him, unable to think of what to do. Her mind was resisting the idea of him being back, and yet her heart was saying it was true.

"I must admit Helena…" said that deep rich Romanian voice as the creature shifted to its human form. "This is not how I imagined you welcoming me…..your manners are impeccable as ever…" he said sarcastically, yet his eyes held a dark sinister look to them. There he was, her beautiful dark angel. His black hair was lose in his face, his crystalline eyes glittering in the crash of lightening over head, illuminating his face for a split moment to reveal the beast within him. Her heart slammed against her chest, as her legs weren't cooperating with her brain at the moment.

He backed her right up into the side of the hill that surrounded the track, her back up against the cold wet mud. He stood inches from her, his body brushing hers as he leaned in close, his lips deadly close to hers. There eyes met and a slow dangerous smile spread across his features as he read her thoughts.

"Are you afraid Helena?" he whispered to her, the wind whipping around the two of them, as the rain beat down.

"Yes…" she whispered back, and his smile turned even darker.

"Good…" he hissed in reply, and went to speak once more when suddenly somebody came over the hillside, and he turned, fangs bared as if ready to attack. She took that moment to regain her mind. His back was too her, and she took that moment to use her foot and shove him forward into the mud. He stumbled but regained his balance, whirling on her, his eyes electrified blue.

"Helena do not--" he began, but was cut off as her fist collided with his nose. He roared in pain when she broke his nose. She bolted past him, clambering up the hillside and shoving the person who had come over back down the hill. "RUN!" she yelled at him, a man of at least seventeen with curly black hair and green eyes. He nodded and fled towards the train, Dracula not far behind them. He climbed in the train and she followed, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. The two of them fell against the wall and slid down, panting heavily.

"What was that…" asked the boy, fearfully.

"A vampire…" she answered simply, as they both let out a scream of fear when Dracula's face suddenly appeared in the window of the door, illuminated by lightening. He glared dangerously at Helena, his eyes glowing brightly.

"Open this door Helena….let me in!" he hissed, knowing full and well that she'd never agree.

"Screw you!" she yelled and jumped to her feet, grabbing the boy by the arm.

"My My…aren't we forward…" he hissed sarcastically and she shot him a look, grabbed the kid next to her and bolted down the hall. Every window they passed he was there, watching them. He cursed and beat on the windows, growing tired of her antics. He knew he could easily rip this train apart, not needing invitation to enter. He just wanted to toy with her a bit, and not let on just how powerful he was at the moment.

The two of them flew into her compartment and she slammed shut the drapes to her window and locked her door. They sat on the floor in the darkness, breathing heavily. They released hands and sat there, regaining there breathe. Finally, she grabbed at the boys hand and spoke.

"Who are you…what's your name?"

"Anthony…" he breathed out, struggling to regain his breath.

"Well Anthony…my name is Helena….that thing chasing us is a vampire known as Dracula…and I'm a hunter…" she stated. His eyes bugged out.

"Hunter….your name is Helena? I heard about you….they call you the--" she cut him off.

"Yes yes…dark one…I know…get off it…moving on…" she said, waving her hand dismissively. She squeezed his hand gently, and tried to reassure him. "It'll be alright…" she whispered, noting his despairing expression. She frowned at the lack of feel in his hand, and how cold and firm it was. It did not feel like a mortal's hand.

"Anthony…your hands are so cold…." she whispered softly. "I can't feel your warmth…"

"Helena…" he whimpered.

"What?"

"That's not my hand…." he whimpered again. Helena's eyes bugged out, as they gazed down at the hand she held.

"Then who's hand is it…" she whispered back, and as she said it, two crystalline eyes appeared in the darkness.

"Mine…of course…" hissed a voice. They both let out a scream and Helena tried to jerk away, but his hand suddenly clenched down sharply, making her cry out in pain. Anthony stumbled away, and with inhuman speed Dracula shoved the boy into the closet and shut the door. He yanked Helena to her feet and practically dragged her into the corridor. He threw her down, his strength so powerful she went sliding down the corridor and crashing into a trolley cart carrying plates of food that tumbled down on top of her. She growled in frustration, scurrying to her feet. Dracula, however was much faster. In a flash he had her by the throat, and hurled her again, down another hall and through the door to a compartment. Her body was bloody and bruised by this point, shards of glass and broken wood spread out around her. She threw off the large chunk of wood that lay on top of her and got to her feet. Ripping off her jacket and hat, she unsheathed her sword.

Dracula hovered in the doorway, smirking at her disheveled appearance. "Just like old times…no?" he said, a twisted dark grin on his features.

"Bring it." she hissed, reading herself for attack. He grinned wickedly and launched himself at her. She moved quicker then he could react, and she slammed the sword up to the hilt, right through the center of his chest in mid-air. He hit the ground, roaring in pain. She didn't stop there though. She grabbed the hilt, and yanked down, slicing him from chest to waist. She twisted it brutally, getting right up in his face, that dark smirk on her features.

"Tell me…How does that feel?" she whispered, her lips brushing his. His eyes darkened as he licked her lips with his tongue, making her pull back with a hiss of anger.

"Not a whole lot actually." he replied smartly. She glared and put her foot on his already wounded chest and ripped the sword out. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Now now…you seemed quiet receptive of my kisses in the beginning…" he said, tilting his head.

"That's because you were seducing me you moron!" she growled.

"Really…as I do recall…you're the one who kissed me first…I never touched you until you touched me…" he grinned wickedly.

"You are the sickest, most perverted womanizer I have ever met!" she shrieked at him.

"You're the most dangerously beautiful, seductive sexy woman I've ever met." he said and smirked at her.

"You are…" she started, and glared at him. She wasn't a child, she wasn't going to start name calling here. She sheathed her sword and put her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to be dead." she growled.

"So…you were supposed to become my wife…we don't all get what we want, now do we?" he said, advancing on her. "You know…that offer is still open…it always will be for you…Helena…" he murmured, touching her cheek. That moment was ruined when she spit in his face.

"I will never be yours!" she hissed and slapped him across the face, her nails leaving nasty red scratch marks across his flawless white skin. He roared in anger, shoving her away from him. She stumbled back and hit the floor.

"Why you ungrateful, disrespectful woman…I'll teach you manners!" he growled, and raised his hand to slap her, but failed to do so when she slammed her foot right up between his legs--hard. He cried out in a mixture of shock and pain, stumbling backwards. She took that moment to jump to her feet and bolt into the apartment. She yanked Anthony out of the closet and fled with him down the hall, while Dracula lay crouched on the floor, in enormous pain.

Not far behind them, she could hear Dracula tearing up the train as he searched for them, the screams of passengers filling the halls as Dracula assaulted and killed each one. She jumped off out of the train door, practically dragging Anthony behind her.

"Wait…my parents are in there still!" he cried, trying to break free from her grasp.

"There dead kid…!" she yelled back as they reached the cargo hold, and she unlatched the wide steel doors, yanking them open. She ran inside, untying Fayina from her stall. Jumping on, she rode bareback out of the cargo hold and into the rain. She grabbed Anthony by the arm and yanked him onto the horse.

"They could be alive!" he argued.

"Listen to me kid…there dead…I'm sorry….we've got to get out of here…!" she yelled over the howling wind, and turned the horse in the direction of Sighisoara.

"No!" the boy yelled, and struggled against her as he tried to jump off the horse. Just then, Dracula burst free from one of the many windows in hell beast form, roaring in rage. Anthony's heart dropped into his stomach and he knew his family was dead.

"Go…" he whispered, tears stinging his eyes. She urged the horse forward and they fled down the hillside, down into the valley below.

They rode for about a half hour and stopped to hide in a nearby cave. They'd lost Dracula, for some reason or another.

"We need to go back…" Helena said all of a sudden. "I need to get by bag….you need your stuff…." she sighed. "I need my hat and jacket…there still in there too…" she murmured. The boy nodded and they waited several hours, until sunrise before going back.

What they found there was beyond gruesome. Bodies lined the hallways. Apparently, Dracula had come back to finish everyone off in his thick black rage. Helena grabbed her bag, found her hat and jacket and put them on. She waited outside for Anthony, who was saying his final farewells to his parents and loved ones. Then he joined her, taking an extra horse he found in the cargo hold.

They rode off into the distance, headed for Sighisoara. What she never did mention to him though, was that she'd found a letter among her things in her bag. Dracula had apparently left it there for her, knowing that she would come back.

_Helena,_

_Do not forget my curse….Remember. _

_D_

She read that letter many times before putting it away in her coat pocket. They had a long ride ahead of them. They were right smack in the middle of Bucharest and Sighisoara, which meant she had about another two-week ride to get to Sighisoara. They had several towns in between though luckily. She figured, judging by where they were, that they were just past Ploiesti. She could see in the south east, the Fagaras Mountains, looming in the distance. So they were close to the city of Sinaia. That meant they were close to Transylvania. She doubled checked her suspicions on the map in her bag and confirmed that she was right. Checking her compass, she lead Anthony towards the city of Sinaia, the two of them weathering out the feirce storm around them, which had died down considerably, now that the sun had rose. By the time they reached the city and got a hotel room, the storm had ceased and the sun was peaking through the clouds.

Anthony was asleep on the bed, while Helena sat on the phone with Bryan.

"Bryan..it's Helena…I need you to call Rome…tell them he's back."

"Who's back?" said Bryans concerned voice.

"Dracula."


	4. Dangerous Encounters

**Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing…do own OC and Plot…**

The rain came down in sheets at Ciodaru manor as Bryan sat inside Helena's study, seated before her beautiful mahogany desk. He was on the phone with Rome, his hand scribbling feverishly on a piece of parchment.

"Yes…let me speak with the cardinal…it is of great urgency….I send word from Helena Ciodaru herself."

"One moment please…" said a pleasant feminine voice.

"This is the cardinal…" answered a male voice at last. "You have called Bryan…what is it?"

"It is of grave…dark news Cardinal…you must send Van Helsing as soon as possible…I do not believe that Helena can handle this great evil on her own….."

"What dark evil do you speak of Bryan?" asked the cardinals deeply disturbed voice. He'd never heard of Bryan thinking Helena couldn't handle herself. Helena was a strong woman, and Bryan always backed her up. Yet this time…

"It is Dracula, cardinal…he's come back…and this time he's out for vengeance…"

"I see…and does Helena have proof he has returned?"

"She does….she and a young boy by the name of Anthony are the only survivors in the train wreck that Dracula had caused…she fought him herself….and the boy witnessed to seeing Dracula…."

Silence.

"Cardinal?" Bryan urged quietly. "We need Van Helsing down here…as soon as humanly possible….Helena won't survive this cardinal….I know she won't….I've always believed in her…but this time…"

"We cannot send Gabriel…" the cardinal said suddenly. "He is on another mission….we shall send him as soon as he's done…..we haven't any way to contact him right now…"

"Cardinal please…you must do something….Helena cannot take on Dracula!" Bryan argued, his voice pleading.

"We shall do all that we can Bryan…for now….recall Helena…bring her back to Ciodaru manor…tell her to bring the boy with her…we need to question him."

"but cardinal!" he protested again.

"No buts Bryan!" he snapped, cutting the man off. "All of our resources are being strained as it is….recall her home and then have her contact me…I shall be expecting her phone call."

"Yes cardinal…" Bryan sighed in defeat. He bid the cardinal good bye and hung up. Something wasn't right--he could feel it. The cardinal was very hesitant about helping Helena. As if he knew something that they did not. Where was Van Helsing anyways? Carl never mentioned a mission to him, and he just spoke to the man a week ago.

What bothered him most was the cardinal's lack of compassion. The man had never been in such a way towards Helena's wellbeing before. He'd always been concerned about her, and yet now he wasn't even willing to help her right now. Normally he would have sent Van Helsing right away to help her, but this time it was different--why? Was Van Helsing not the left hand of God? Was he not created for the purpose of destroying Dracula?

These plots plagued his mind as he dialed the number for the hotel in Sinaia.

Helena was sound asleep, the daylight fading outside. She was so damned tired from the fighting, and the ride here. Anthony was on the floor, having given her the bed out of chivalry. She had thought it sweet, how he treated her like a savior angel to him. The sound of a phone ringing next to her bed made her groan. Anthony had awoken before her, and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked curiously.

"Is this Anthony?" Bryan asked.

"Yes…this is he…who is this?"

"This is Bryan…Helena's friend in Visceria…..please…but Helena on the phone…it's urgent."

"She's asleep…can't it wait?"

"No. Wake her up right now." Bryan sighed.

"Fine…" Anthony grumbled and shook Helena from her restful sleep. She groggily took the phone from his hand, her eyes still closed and her head against the pillow as she answered.

"Talk to me..." she mumbled, to tired to be polite.

"Helena…its Bryan….cardinal says you need to come home immediately…"

"What about Van Helsing…isn't he coming?"

"No…" Bryan said, bracing himself for her rage.

"What!" she half shrieked and bolted upright.

"Helena…stop yelling….I know…Van Helsing can't come…he's on another mission…Cardinal says they cant get a hold of him….and they'll send him as soon as they do."

"That's bullshit Bryan…you know it!" she snapped as she stumbled out of bed, fumbling for her clothes, the phone held against her ear with her shoulder. "Bryan….Van Helsing would come right away…you know him as well as I do…he'd blow off his mission and come running if he found out Dracula was back…this isn't fair! The cardinal knows I can't take on Dracula…there's no way….do I look like the bloody fucking left hand of God to you!" she shrieked into the phone. "That bastard is ten times stronger then he was when he died….and--" she cut herself off before she spilled her darkest secret to Bryan. Bryan had no idea about her curse from Dracula.

"And what…Helena?" he frowned, knowing that there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Nothing." she grumbled.

"Helena…if there's something you need to tell me, then spit it the fuck out!" he snapped, catching her off guard, it was rare to hear Bryan talk like that.

"I'm cursed damnit!" she growled into the phone.

"What?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I'm cursed Bryan…Dracula cursed me….remember all those little…incidents I had with him before we met?"

"Yes…what about them?"

"He snapped one day…he offered me eternal life….asked for my hand in marriage…I refused him…so he cursed me."

Silence.

"Bryan…say something..please…" she said, getting nervous. She knew even without seeing him that he was angry.

"Get home Helena….now." he said, his voice deadly calm, and through it she could tell that he was restraining his rage. His voice was far to tense for her liking.

"Bryan…" she pleaded but he cut her off.

"Now." he said, more like a command then a request. He hung up on her before she could say another word.

"Damnit…" she cursed as she hung the phone up. She looked at Anthony. "Get your shit packed…were leaving."

They rode by horse from Sinaia all the way to Ploiesti, then from there the rode the train to Snagov. Helena was routinely switching there route, knowing that Dracula would immediately sense her presence on his territory if she came near. She and Anthony then went all the way around Bucharest, fearful that Dracula would sense her there because of summer palace being right smack in the middle of the town. She rode down to Wallachia, and then from there to Visceria. The whole damn trip too a matter of three weeks worth of riding, the train cut that time short though, saving them an extra week.

Darkness was falling over the little village Visceria as she and Anthony just came over the mountainside road and beheld the village in the fading sunlight. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, knowing that she'd now crossed into Dracula's territory, at sunset. They two of them rode hard and fast into the village, fleeing for Ciodaru manor before Dracula could get to them first.

"Think he knows where here?" asked Anthony as they rode. As if on cue, she heard a loud screech in the night not far behind them.

"Oh yeah…I think he knows…" Helena answered as they rode up the dirt road towards her home.

"We need to pick up the pace!" Helena called to him and he nodded, urging his horse to go faster. The sounds of an enraged beast was getting steadily closer as the two rode onward. Suddenly Helena halted, waving Anthony on. "Go…warn Bryan…tell him to lock all the doors and windows…don't let anyone in or out!" she told him and he nodded, fleeing up the hillside. Helena turned her horse and unsheathed her sword.

This was all her fault. Dracula was only stalking them because of the curse he placed on Helena. If anyone had to end this, it would be her. The giant beast erupted from the tree line, and launched itself out her, full force. She charged it, urging her horse to move as fast as it could.

"Fly Fayina…Fly!" she whispered in its ear as she readied her blade to assault.

The two swept right by each other, Helena slicing her blade right up his side, from chest to thigh. He owned in pain and hit the ground, the beast healing its wounds as Helena turned her horse and readied herself for attack again.

"Call it off Dracula…you want none of them…only me….well here I am!" she yelled, opening her arms wide as she sat there on her horse, blade still in her hand. He let out a vicious snarl and launched himself once more, this time catching her off guard with his speed and knocking her backwards from her horse. She felt the blade slip from her hand and go sliding down the hillside. She tumbled down along with it moments later, and slid to a halt as she slammed into a tree. She cried out in pain, as she weakly pulled herself up with one hand, clinging to a tree branch as she did. She leaned herself against the tree, gasping for breath as pain seared white hot up her right arm. Her arm was broken, this much she knew. Suddenly, without warning a hand shot out from behind and covered her mouth, the other held a sharp looking dagger in which was pressed up against her throat, her body crushed up against her attacker.

"Hello again…Helena…" purred the dark, rich Romanian voice. He released her mouth so that she could speak.

"Dracula…" she spat coldly, and he hissed in her ear, pressing the blade closer.

"Do not try my patience Helena….I am in no mood…..so I hear you tried to summon Gabriel to destroy me once more….is this what you do for all your….lovers, Helena?"

"You are no lover of mine!" she hissed in reply, and he snarled, pressing the blade even tighter against her, and she cried out as she felt a faint trickle of blood surface. What happened next made her gasp in a mixture of pain and…pleasure? His tongue slide up her neck, savoring the taste of her sweet honey nectar. His eyes rolled back into his head as he suckled gently against the cut he'd created, his fangs grazing along her throat. It was then she became so aware of how ever inch of there bodies were touching.

"No…" she moaned as she struggled to get away, pulling from his arms. He hissed his annoyance at her sudden departure. She glared at him.

"Bastard…" she growled, unsheathing a small vial with an odd purple liquid in it.

"Oh no Helena…I am quiet a legitimate child…"

She growled at him, her eyes flashing angrily. "You filthy, disgusting son of a bitch!"

"My my…are you trying to insult me or my family with that sharp tongue of yours? My mother was no bitch, mind you…she was actually a very kind woman I think….and I take baths frequently too."

"You…..you…..smartass!" she growled, getting even more angry at the amusement flickering in his eyes.

"I don't think that my--" she cut him off.

"Don't go there…I don't want to know.." she groaned, a hand on her forehead.

"Well…don't we have a dirty mind….what did you think that I was going to say anyways?" he smirked at her.

"Go away Dracula." she growled and turned, stalking off to find her horse. He followed naturally, hands clasped neatly behind his back.

"I suppose you've not told your beloved Bryan about…us." he grinned, waiting to hear her explode.

"Us! US!" she shrieked, whirling on him, and slamming him up against a tree. "There is no, Us, Vladislaus Dragulia….there never was, and never will be!" she yelled right in his face, and his smirk only grew darker.

"Oh Helena…I love it when you play rough…" he purred wickedly.

"You disgust me.." she snarled, releasing him and continuing to search for her horse. "Be gone, son of the devil, heir to darkness….prince of arrogant smartasses everywhere." she hissed that last bit sarcastically, and sighed when she found Fayina covered in mud and stomping around in the shallow stream running through the woods.

"See what you did!" she yelled at him.

"I did?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "I had nothing to do with this Helena…"

"The hell you didn't! If you hadn't attacked me, this would have never happened…now I have to spend the rest of my night getting my ear yelled off by the cardinal and Bryan…and then wash my fucking horse! Thank you Vladislaus Dragulia…I hope your fucking satisfied you psychotic pansy ass! I swear……your such a fucking girly girl…it's disgusting!" she shouted as she waddled into the stream to grab Fayina.

"On the contrary my dear…..I am fully male…." he purred, a wicked grin on his features. "Would you like to see?"

She shot him a look as she hopped up onto Fayina.

"You know what…fuck you…fuck your house…fuck your family….….fuck your whole species…I'm outta here." she growled and urged Fayina, and rode past Dracula, making sure to splash him good. He let out a yell of annoyance when he found himself soaked from head to foot in the icy water. He watched her dissapear into the distance and another slow smirk spread across his features.

It was funny, how they went from fighting to simple friendly bantering in only moments. He shifted and flew home, sensing that the sun was soon to rise. This was only the beginning of his plans though, and soon enough Helena would inevitably belong to him, and there would be no way she could deny it.


	5. Decent into Darkness

**Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing…do own Plot and OC**

Helena rode up to the manor and put her horse in the stables, moving as quickly as possible for fear that Dracula might have followed her. She literally through herself through the front door and slammed it behind her, making sure to lock it as well. She lay on the floor, breathing heavily when she suddenly noticed a pair of feet just above her head, her eyes traveled upward to look up into Bryan's eyes.

"Have a nice trip?" he said and smirked. She was both shocked and surprised that he didn't yell at her the moment he saw her. He offered a hand, helping her to her feet.

"Bryan I.." she started, but he held a hand up, silencing her. "Come on Helena…we need to talk right now…I have dinner ready…we'll discuss it then…and don't worry about Anthony, I've got him safe upstairs and in bed…that boy was exhausted when he got here…fell right to sleep when he got to his room."

"Bryan.." she started, as they walked to the dining hall. "Why was the front door unlocked?"

"Because…I know Dracula can't get in here anyways….not without being invited….and I saw you running up the driveway from the kitchen window."

"Oh…" she said, feeling a little stupid. Of course Dracula couldn't get in--she knew that, really!

They sat down at dinner and began to eat. Bryan sipped his wine before speaking.

"Now…tell me everything you know."

Helena took a nice, deep long breath and then proceeded to tell him about her relationship with Dracula, why he was stalking her, and everything that had happened after she left for Sighisoara up until she arrived through the front door a half hour ago.

He was silent most of the time, his eyes watching her carefully. They finished dinner in silence, which was making her oddly nervous. She knew he was angry, it was in the tension of how he moved, how he ate, and it was in his eyes.

"Your going to have to tell the order, you know." he stated flatly.

Helena sighed, rubbing her temples. "I can't tell the order Bryan….they'll take me off the assignment!"

"Precisely." he snapped. "If they do, then they'll have to send Van Helsing. He's the one who should be rightfully doing this in the first place--not you. You are not strong enough to defeat him, Helena. They would not risk someone so close to him, especially you. You are a woman, and women are especially susceptible to his charm." he said in a forced calm.

Helena groaned. "Oh come off it. I can drop kick any man better then they can drop kick me. Sense when has any man ever been able to seduce me anyways? You know me Bryan…I'm not the kind that fall for that bullshit."

"Yes Helena…I do know you very well…and it worries me that you are thirty-six years old and yet you haven't touched a single man sense Dracula. You said it yourself in your story. You were twenty years old when he found you, and I've known you all your life. You, never in all the days we were together, ever came near a man. That's what scares me Helena. It's like your holding out for Dracula!"

"I am not!" she shrieked indignantly.

"You sure act like it!" he growled. "Listen to yourself! The way you talk and talk of nothing but him…the way you described him….your sick with lust!"

"I am not!" she snarled, slamming her hand down on the table, the crack echoing through the house. This silenced Bryan, who realized that he was really pushing his luck with her at the moment. He went to say something when she shot up so fast the chair flew backwards behind her, hitting the floor with a dull thud. She turned and stalked off, leaving him alone in the dining hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Up in her room, Helena sat and stared blankly out the window. It was raining again, like it always did. For some reason, it rained harder now that she was back in Visceria. She knew Dracula was probably the cause of it too. She sighed and took the clip from her hair, letting her blond curls fall to her waist. She unlaced the corset she wore and stripped off her boots, pants and shirt. She started a nice hot bath in the enormous marble bathroom that her Father had built for her as a birthday present when she turned eighteen. Once the tube was filled she stripped off the rest of her undergarments and slid into the silky hot warmth of the water.

She laid her head back, and closed her eyes, falling into a light slumber.

He hovered just outside her window, willing himself to be invisible. His blue flame eyes watched her intently, from his perch in her bedroom window, her figure faintly seen through the open door of the bathroom. He bent his will against her, using his mind to break into hers, and giving her dark dreams….

_She was dressed in an elegant red gown, her blond curls half up, letting the rest loose to hang freely to her waist. She was adorned in red and black jewels, a black leather mask hiding her face. She danced and danced to a strange hypnotic beat, her partner's face hidden behind a golden mask. His eyes though, drew her in, one arm around her waist as he held the other outstretched, holding onto her own outstretched arm. Her other hand was on his shoulder, there bodies intimately close. He twirled and dipped her, running his hands over her bodice seductively. She let out a little gasp and moan as he slide his fingers between her bosom, making her eyelids flutter. _

_"Who are you…" she asked, and he only smiled and continued to dance with her, the beat becoming for dark, seductive in nature. There dance became more erotic by the moment, and he was slowly, seducing her into submission. She let out a groan, realizing how aroused she was becoming. He only smiled at the scent she gave off, like roses and sandalwood, the heat of her body consuming him, and soon she felt a bulge against the small of her back, and she let out a little gasp of pleasure. _

_"You…are so very beautiful…Helena…" he whispered in her ear, his deep Romanian voice lulling her into a trance. She felt her body go weak, as if the energy was drained from her, and she became but a puppet on his string. She let him dance with her for hours it seemed, his flashing crystalline eyes and haunting smile burned into her mind. _

"_Tell me who you are good sir…I pray you…"_

"_You know me Helena…" he purred into her neck, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake as he trailed down her shoulder. She let out a moan of delight, pressing her body up against his, and he hissed in her ear, his tongue flicking up against her earlobe as he breathed against her skin, standing the little hairs on her neck straight up, and a shiver down he spine. _

"_Vladislaus…" she moaned out his name, it rolled off her tongue and he groaned into her neck, begging for her to say it once more. He grazed his fangs across her neck, making her moan again, unaware of where they were dancing off too. _

"_Oh Vladislaus…" she moaned again, as he pressed her body up against a wall, and she realized then that they were in a dark corridor, just outside the ballroom they were in moments before. He crushed his body against hers, and she moaned into his neck, her hand running through his hair. Her body screamed for his, as his did hers. _

_His sharp nails clawed at the dress, tearing it slightly at the shoulder to reveal more of her delicious cream colored shoulder and chest. He kissed every inch, slowly, seductively running his tongue up and down the bare skin. She breathed in sharply, her hand holding his head to her as she begged for more. _

_He smirked into her skin and whispered as he nuzzled against her neck. "Let me in Helena….invite me in…" he cooed, as he nibbled on her ear. _

"_Vladislaus…" she moaned as he tore at her dress, revealing her bosom under the corset she wore. He ran his tongue over the tops of her bosom, making her shiver in delight. _

"Yes Yes…." she whispered aloud as she dreamt. "Come in…..I invite you in Vladislaus……" she whispered, her face contorted into a tiny confused frown.

Her bedroom window immediately swung open, never making a sound. An Errie white mist flowed through the window, and flooded into the bathroom, blending in with the hot steam that was already in there. Invisible hands touched and caressed her face and neck, and she moaned aloud as she dreamt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the devil…?" Bryan said, as he stood just outside the house, gazing across the mountainside over the land towards Visceria. He had been contemplating things that Helena had told him when his eyes noticed her bedroom window wide open, and a strange white mist entering the room. He ran into the house, bolting towards her room.

"Helena!" he called as he climbed the stone spiral stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_"Helena…let me have you…" he murmured in her neck, as she panted heavily, his touch setting her skin on fire, a pool of heat developing below her stomach. _

"_Oh yes.." she breathed, feeling his fangs graze her throat as he licked and nibbled, tasting her soft, exquisite skin. _

_His fangs lengthened and his teeth grew sharper, as he prepared to drink from her. She moaned and writhed up against him, pleading for him to take her. _

"Helena!" yelled Bryan at her door, banging on it loudly.

_Helena's eyes snapped open in the dream, a familiar voice echoing in the distance. Dracula sensed it immediately, his eyes finding hers. Then suddenly, that glassy look turned to a sharp blue and caught fire. _

"_Dracula!" she hissed in rage, and shoved him away from her, but he never budged, pinning her tighter against the wall. "Let me go!" she shrieked, struggling against him but to no avail._

Bryan broke down her door, which was strangely locked. He fled to the bathroom, only to have the door shut in his face by unseen hands. He tried to open it, but found it locked. He beat against it with all of his strength but the door never gave out. He whirled around, and searched for something to break down the door with.

"_you cannot escape…Helena meu milă…" he cooed and caressed her face with his hand. He was strong, far too strong for her to throw off. Then she realized he had been going easy on her, all those years. He never once exerted his truth strength against her. _

"_Please…release me…" she whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_No more tears my love….it will be over soon….you will be mine from now on…" he whispered to her as his fangs grazed her neck. She closed her eyes and whimpered at his crushing strength, feeling his fangs begin to sink into her flesh._

"_No Vladislaus…please!" she begged. He halted, his body going stiff. Those words struck him at heart, and he realized what he was doing. He released her instantly, pulling away from her. He saw the bruises on her arms and shoulders from where he pinned her, he saw the torn dress and the dazed look in her eyes. He felt guilt wash over him and closed his eyes, restraining the heart break of her refusal that was soon to come. _

"_Go my love….you are free…" he whispered, waving his hand over her eyes. _

Helena woke with a start, taking it deep grateful gasps of air as she watched eerie white mist retreat recoil from her, and the bathroom door swung open as it did, Bryan falling through and hitting the floor. He cried out as the mist flew at him, washing over him as it enter her room and flew out the bedroom window, shutting it silently behind it as it left.

Helena reached up and touched her neck, where she felt two tiny pinpricks, wet with fresh blood--her blood. He had bitten her, but only got a taste. She then realized that she was sitting up in her bathtub, naked. Dracula saw her naked! Her mind shrieked at her, then she noticed Bryan, staring at her, his mouth agape. _Bryan saw her naked! _Her mind shrieked again and she let out a yelp, and dunked down low in the water.

"Helena…." he breathed, as he stumbled to his feet. "I Uh…get dressed….we'll talk in a minute!" he told her and rushed out, shutting the bathroom door behind him. She scurried out of the tube and got dressed, flinging the door open when she was done. Bryan embraced her immediately.

"That scared the hell out of me….oh Helena…are you alright?" he asked, concern filling his voice. She nodded and pulled away from him.

"He bit me Bryan…"

"I noticed that…" he admitted truthfully. "How much did he take do you think?"

"A taste…" she answered simply, her eyes staring out the bedroom window, searching for the mist. When she could find nothing she turned to look at him.

"This has got to end…he won't stop till he has me…." she whispered, and Bryan sighed. "I'm calling Rome. You're off this case Helena. Starting now." he said and turned for the door, but she grabbed his arm. "No Bryan….you don't get it. I have to go to him…it's the only way." Then realization hit her, and a fearful expression crossed her face. "It's not safe here anymore…we need to leave….he can get in here now…" she whispered. "I invited him in…in my dream….but I must have said it out loud in the bathroom….that's why he could get in…"

"Dear god…" Bryan whispered, and swept out the door before she could call him back. She slumped down on her bed, and wept. What really disturbed her most was that she wanted it--wanted him. She really loved what he did to her, and gave into it on her own free will. He set her on fire like no man has ever done, only he could keep up with her, only he was just as wild and as animalistic in passion, only he could match her untamed desperate hunger with an untamed fire of his own. She could still feel his hands on her, and she involuntarily let out a little moan at the memory of his mouth on her neck. Oh how he aroused her! The feel of his sharp incisors on her neck, sinking into her flesh was like an explosion of stars, like the ultimate pleasure, it was just as good as sex, or even better! Her hands touched her neck and she closed her eyes, savoring the memory momentarily before mentally kicking herself and snapping out of it.

Damnit, she couldn't do this! She was a fierce warrior, a hunter for God. She was Helena Ciodaru, monster hunter!

These thoughts plagued her mind as the knew the only solution to solve this never ending struggle against him. She had to give up. Let him win, and go to him willingly. Those she loved were no longer safe from him and his wrath inside her home. That was her own doing there. She had destroyed everything she worked so hard for in a single moment of giving in to her passion and fire. There had been other times that she let him kiss her, and touch her. Never like that, never so intimate, and never did she let him bite her, or come anywhere close to biting her.

Tears welded in her eyes. She hated being controlled, being forced into doing something she did not want to do. She was backed into a corner, and she knew that the only way to save the life of her friends and loved ones, was to sacrifice herself. So that is what she would do.

That night she did not sleep, but pack for the long road to Castle Dracula. She loaded up all her weapons, and all of her clothes. It was midnight when she snuck out of the house, passing by her study where Bryan lay asleep, his head on her desk. She slipped in and kissed his forehead goodbye, and then checked up on Anthony, who was still knocked out from the journey. She then slipped out of the house and mounted Fayina, and road off down the dirt path towards Visceria.

The sun rose in the east, illuminating the figure of a woman on a beautiful black translyvanian stallion, the woman with golden curls and brillant blue eyes. She stared longingly at her village in which she grew up in, and sighed one last time before she disappeared over the hillside, and down towards the waiting castle, that she could see miles away, looming in the distance.


	6. Van Helsing

**Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing…do own plot and OC**

It was not common knowledge to know hot to get to Castle Dracula. This place was hidden deep in the Carpathian mountains. She passed through Bucharest, and took the only path that led to the castle, which was through Snagov, across the flat lands to Scornicesti, and up through the Carpathian mountains. Currently she had just barely managed to reach Scornicesti. She was tired and weary, having not stopped to sleep or eat for three days straight. Only stopping here and there to let Fayina rest a bit before getting right back on the road again. She cut her time in half by doing so, knowing that it would take at least a month to reach Castle Dracula. She knew she had to take the train eventually, and so she decided to when she had reached Scornicesti.

The train station was quiet at night, the world blanketed in a thick fog as she sat on a bench, waiting for the train to arrive. Fayina was with the cargo for the next train, and she knew her horse was safe for now.

Her stomach was in knots, as she thought of going to that horrible dark castle, where the looming monster who haunted her dreams for eight years lived. Yet, was he truly a monster? Could she possible have feelings for this unfeeling murderer of mankind? Her thoughts were disturbed by a voice.

"You there…stranger.." called a robeast man with a thick black mustache. "Who are you?"

"I am Helena Ciodaru…I wait for the train that will take me to Bargo pass."

He nodded. "The train will arrive in ten minutes time….you are the lady I was looking for….I was sent to let you know that your horse has been safely readied for loading."

She nodded faintly and idly stared down the track, where a faint light had appeared, signaling that the train had arrived. She got to her feet, and picked up her bag, slinging it over her back. Replacing the wide brimmed hat on her head, she stepped out onto the platform and waited for the train to stop, ticket in hand.

The train had arrived at last, and Helena boarded, finding her assigned compartment. She shut the door and locked it, stripping off her hat and jacket before she collapsed on the seat and went to sleep.

The train ride had gone by rather quickly, considering that she was unconscious for most of the ride. She had terrible dreams even though she slept, of those flashing blue flame eyes and that haunting smile.

She awoke as lightening clashed in the sky, and it was then she knew that Dracula was expecting her. She loved the rain, and somehow she knew he did it for her. Made it rain so hard that it drenched her body as she danced in it back home. He made it rain for her--only her. The thought made her heart flutter, the idea of having his hands on her again making her knees go weak.

Her mind would wander for the week that she rode that train, and she felt hollow and empty by the time she stepped off it and into the train station. She walked down the platform, gathering her belongings and fetching Fayina from the cargo hold. She rode Fayina down into the village and got something to eat, and gathered some extra food for her journey into the Carpathian mountains.

She took that advantage of having daylight and rode into the mountains the day she arrived, despite the fact that it was still raining miserably. She rode for days it seemed, long miserable days that seemed to go on forever. She thought she'd never get there. Luckily though, this gave her a lot of time to think.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Cardinal….this is Bryan."

"Oh yes…hello Bryan….whats going on, the receptionist said you were rather upset?"

"Yes….she's gone Cardinal.."

"Who?"

"Helena."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deep in the heart of the Carpathian mountains, Helena rode as fast as she could, racing the setting sun to reach a safe point. She was treading on Dracula's territory now, and she knew for a fact that he would be looking for her soon. The night before she'd heard strange noises from the bushes around her, and tonight would be a full moon. He might just release his werewolves to hunt her tonight.

She rode for several more hours, until she reached the top of the mountain, stopping Fayina so that she could gaze down at the enormous looming castle below. It rested, nestled against the mountainside. Far down below the long, wide bridge that let across the canyon below, where the Danube river was flowing with a feverish pitch through the Carpathians. She rode down the dirt path and to the bridge. The sounds of high pitched howls was on the wind, and the heavy panting of something big and powerful was on the move. She rode faster, fear striking her heart when she realized she wasn't alone. Not Far behind her, werewolves ran, snapping at Fayina's heels as she fled with her Master towards the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you mean Bryan?"

Bryan sighed, and proceeded to tell the Cardinal everything he knew. Silence reigned until the Cardinal finally spoke, in a grave tone.

"I will contact Van Helsing and send him down there tonight….he just got back from his mission a week ago….."

"Good.." Bryan sighed in relief.

"Yes…..let us hope that we are not to late to save Helena….Be ready for Van Helsing….He should arrive in a weeks time from now….I'll send Carl with him….as for you….I ask that you leave Ciodaru manor with the boy and wait at the Valerious home down in the village….Dracula cannot enter that place. You will be safe. I will alert the contact I have there and he shall receive you…leave tonight."

"Yes Cardinal…of course."

"Very good….God's speed Bryan…" he said and hung up. Bryan took a deep breath and went about the business of getting ready to leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Get me Van Helsing.." The Cardinal said as he sat in his study. Moments later, he entered the room. "Yes Cardinal, you summoned me?"

"Yes….we have a problem Gabriel….sit down.." he said, and so Van Helsing did.

"Listen to me…Dracula has returned…you are to go to Translyvania tonight…take Carl with you…you must get down there and save Helena Ciodaru…she has sacrificed herself to save her friends and loved ones….you must save her from Dracula and then destroy him before he creates any more of his kind….we cannot risk him breeding again."

Van Helsing frowned. "Why does he have Helena in the first place?" he asked, still unable to get over the shock that Dracula had returned. Anna's death was still fresh in his mind, and the pain of seven years ago came back to him in a flood of emotion.

The Cardinal proceeded to tell him the whole story and Gabriel sat there, floored by what had happened.

"She is rendered unable to fight Dracula…I told her to hold him off until you were finished with your last mission…I fear that was a grave mistake…"

"You think?" Van Helsing spat sarcastically, his mind in turmoil. "You put her out on the line…sacrificed her! You abandoned her!"

"I did not such thing!" the cardinal snapped. "I had no idea of the danger she was in when I did that….I was barely made aware of this tonight!"

"Oh…" Van Helsing said, flushing red. "Forgive me…"

"Your are forgiven…now….get your things…get Carl and go to Translyvania…save Helena and destroy Dracula…you know your mission. Now go." he said, waving a hand dismissively. Van Helsing nodded and got to his feet, starting for the door when the cardinals voice stopped him.

"and Van Helsing…"

"Yes Cardinal?"

"If he has turned her…..destroy her."

Van Helsing nodded. "Yes cardinal…I understand." he said and swept out the door, and hurried down to the weapons room to get Carl. This whole situation was confusing and enraging all at once. How could Helena be so stupid? At the same time, what did Dracula want with her? What did he see in her that would make him desire her as a bride? He was completely frustrated by the time he reached Carl and told him what was going on. Somehow, he had a feeling that this adventure was going to be a lot more dangerous then any other mission he has faced.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She rode hard across the great stone bridge, watching as those heavy 900 pound steel doors opened all on there own accord. They slammed shut behind her, locking out the werewolves who clawed and howled against the door in rage.

Helena unsheathed her crossbow and hopped off her horse, ready for attack. She waited in silence for Dracula to appear, and as if on cue, suddenly he appeared from a Dark corner of the courtyard she stood in.

"Hello Helena….we meet again at last.." he purred, hands clasped behind his back as a dark smile spread across his flawless features.

"Dracula." she breathed.


	7. Rough Beginning

**Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing…do own OC and Plot…**

Darkness reigned over the icy seas as Van Helsing stood, staring over the railing out into the rolling waters. A strange storm had assaulted the ship, and they fought with all they had to win. The same storm had hit them going to Transylvania the first time, and he knew that Dracula was responsible for it, just like he was the first time.

Carl was fast asleep downstairs, and he stood outside in the storm to think. His Anna was gone, and being sent to Valerious manor to meet up with Bryan wasn't going to ease his pain. To simply remember her was bad enough, but to stand in the house she once lived in, to smell her in the air, to see her room. It killed him inside. Far in the distance he could see the dark shoreline of Romania, and new he was getting close.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"So…you have finally come to me…" Dracula said, as he advanced on her. She stood her ground, as he approached.

"I have…" she answered, raising her crossbow. "But you will not have me without a fight." she hissed, and he grinned wickedly. "Very good…I do love to have a good round with you.." he said as he shifted.

That slow, wicked grin spread across her features as she suddenly bolted away, disappearing into the darkness. She had no idea where she was going at the moment, but standing in the courtyard wasn't going to help her.

She ran through dark corridors, lightening crackling outside the windows, the wind fluttering the sheer white drapes over the high ceiling windows. Only her footsteps echoed through the dark castle. It was so quiet she could swear that she heard her own heartbeat. She hadn't any clue where Dracula was at the moment, and she really couldn't care at the moment. Right now, she just wanted to focus on getting herself as far into the castle as possible, so that it would be difficult to find her.

Then again, she felt like he was watching her, like he knew exactly where she was, at every moment. She found a stone staircase and flew up it, not caring where it went, just as long as it took her higher.

Not far behind, Dracula followed silently. He had been following every sense she entered the castle, willing her invisible to her eyes. He admired her courage, her brave compassion for humanity. That's what had attracted him to her to begin with. She was brave, insanely so. Nobody ever stood up to him like she had. Her fiery temper was so invigorating, and her kiss was deep and passionate, and he could feel the darkness in her crying out for him. He wanted her; he was like a moth to the flame when it came to her. He couldn't help but touch her, kiss her, want her. There darkness was the same; they both were in a world that they did not belong. She would belong here though, she belonged here with him.

She was beautiful, with her blond curls half up, her wide brimmed hat shadowing her brilliant blue eyes, and that flowing black coat that reached the floor, fluttering behind her as she ran. Her heeled boots were the only sound as they clicked against the floor as she ran. She held that metal contraption that her so called "sidekick" made for her. She reminded him sometimes of the feminine version of Gabriel. He had to laugh when he thought of that, how often times her witty come backs and her dangerous sense of humor deeply reminded him of his old friend.

Yet unlike Gabriel, she had a darkness in her that she could not hide. She deeply longed for him, and she denied it. She had proven it in the dream, and when she willingly invited him--although he had to admit she probably didn't realize what she was doing at the time. He tricked her into that, he thought truthfully.

He smirked, watching her chose a random door. She had ironically chosen his study as her hiding place. He materialized himself in and made himself visible. He stood behind his desk, waiting for her to notice him. When she did, she froze, and he smiled darkly at the sound of her heart slamming against her rib cage. How she feared and loved him all at once. He knew she loved his dark nature, how it called to her, seduced her into his arms. How he longed to hold her once more….

Helena froze at the sight of Dracula standing behind a desk in the corner.

"You've found my study I see….I must say…this is certainly a hands on tour of my home…no?"

She glared at him, and turned to run for the door, but he appeared right in front of it, not allowing her to exit.

"Why run to me…you know you want it….you feel the darkness in me…you have it in you too…running there in your you….it seduces you….and you feel it calling….you feel me…"

"Get away from me!" she spat, holding the crossbow right up towards his chest. He effortlessly knocked it from her hands again. He seemed to be good at that--or did she really want to use it against him? Did she let him do it?

His and cupped her cheek as his lips brushed hers, and she gasped at the feeling. She felt herself drowning again, in his intense gaze. How she could drown in those deep pools of blue!

"Dracula…." she whimpered, begging him not to do this. She pulled away from his hand, and he hissed in annoyance.

"Do not touch me, ever!" she snapped. "I have come here….end this curse…free my friends and loved ones!"

"Very well.." he smirked. "The curse is over….but now….you must stay with me Helena…you must stay forever…."

Helena turned away, staring out a window. "I will do what I must to protect those I love."

He stood behind her, his body brushing hers as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You will like it here Helena….give me a chance…"

"I will never give you a chance, you foul loathsome creature of the night!" she snarled, shoving him away. Her strength was surprising, at how she suddenly threw him off as she did.

"I hate you!" she spat, tears stringing her eyes. "I hate you for doing this too me! I hate you for forcing me to do this! I HATE YOU!" she shrieked.

Dracula's face was paler then normal, and the look in his eyes had struck home. She'd never seen such a broken creature as what was before her. She almost felt pity for him, but then he shadowed his true feelings, and straightened his coat, a dark look coming over his eyes. He grabbed her by the arm roughly, and practically dragged her out of his study and down the hall. He threw her to the floor, hovering just above her.

"You will never leave this place Helena…I will not let you! I will never let you go! If you flee from here…so help me your friends will suffer greatly for your mistakes!" he spat and whirled around, slamming the door behind him and locking it. For the first time in many weeks, Helena Ciodaru wept.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm glad you're here.." Bryan sighed in relief when he answered the front door. Van Helsing nodded and entered, Carl trailing behind him.

"Carl…" Bryan nodded, and the two shook hands and then all of them adjourned into the parlor room. Bryan explained the whole situation and they discussed options.

"Well…Helena is the only one who knows how to get to Castle Dracula…"

"I know…we can take the map…"

"That thing hasn't been working sense Anna…" Bryan said, trailing off at the look in Van Helsing's eyes.

"Yes…but we can see if it works now…he's back, right?"

"Well I suppose…" Bryan shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt…"

ooooooooooo

Many hours later, the sun was glittering just over the horizon and Helena sat in the window of which she assumed was her room. It was very beautiful, adorned with silks and satins; it reminded her of a miniature palace. Apparently he'd planned this all along, because she found gowns of expensive silks and satins, brocade and sheer material, all tailored to fit her. She found jewels and trinkets to put on, and an assortment of bathing salts that were her favorite. It was almost creepy how he knew her favorite scent, sandalwood and roses.

The castle was silent, and she remained there in the window all day, gazing out over the beautiful scenery before her. She had to admit, that the room he had given her was absolutely breathtaking, and he'd given her so many gifts to come with it. She felt kind of bad for saying the things she did. Not that she was going to make life easy for him anyways, he did force her into this. He set it up so she'd have no choice, and he knew it. She knew she couldn't try to escape, because he'd simply raise the curse again and instead of punishing her, he'd punish her friends for her mistakes. She would not see others suffer for her mistakes, and so she chose to remain where she was.

Darkness fell, and it was a long time before she heard footsteps coming down the hall. The door creaked open and Dracula stood there, his blue eyes darker then normal, his lips a solemn line.

"Go bath and get dressed Helena…..I have dinner for you…" he told her, hoping to see some kind of reaction out of her, even if it was anger. She hadn't even blinked when he came in, and her silence was bothering him.

"am I to be your slave then?" she spat viciously, without looking at him. Those words burned at him, and he strained to control his temper and keep his voice even. 

"You are not a slave here Helena….you are a guest…."

"Do you treat all of your "guests" like prisoners then?" she snarled, her blue eyes flashing fire at him.

He bit down hard on his lip to restrain himself from lashing out at her. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he glared at her dangerously, his voice deadly calm. "Helena…please do as I ask…..I do not ask much of you…simply that you remove those wet clothes before you get sick…."

"Oh HO! You act like you care, Count!" she spat.

"I do care Helena…" he growled dangerously. This woman was trying his patience now. "I will return for you within the hour…" he snapped and left before she could protest to that too.

Helena grumbled as she stalked off into the bathroom and started a bath. She chose a pretty red taffeta gown from the wardrobe and laid it out on her bed before going to take a bath.

She took her sweet ass time about it too. To hell with Dracula. Once she was done bathing, she slipped on the gown and admired herself in the mirror. It was a really pretty gown. It was empire waisted, with gold edging. The under gown of it was white silk with gold sheer material over it. The sleeves were long and reached her wrist, ending in a V shape pattern.

She ran a comb that she found on her dresser through her hair. When she was done she admired the comb, made of a beautiful silver metal with her name engraved on it. She noticed that tiny diamonds were encrusted into the comb, and she felt the sting of guilt in her heart.

"You look…beautiful…" said a voice from behind, she looked up into her mirror and saw nobody, the turned and found Dracula standing right behind her.

"How long have you been there…" she asked.

"For about ten minutes…" he smirked.

"You could have at least said something!" she snapped, glaring at him.

"I was admiring how you comb your hair…" he said, amusement twinkling in his eyes. He loved to see her angry, how that fire glowed in her blue eyes. She was so beautiful even when she was angry.

"Come…." he said, offering her his hand. She glared and stood, brushing past him towards the door. "I can walk on my own, thanks." she snapped. "Lead on…" she said dramatically, motioning towards the door.

"Very well.." he said and motioned for her to go. "Ladies first…"

"No I insist good sir.." she snapped, motioning for the door as well.

"No…you are the guest…you must go first Helena.."

"No..you go…I don't trust you.."

"Trust me? There is nothing to fear Helena..I shall not harm you…now go on…I insist.."

"No."

"Yes.." he argued, slowly getting annoyed.

"No!"

"Yes!" he retorted.

"No!" she growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine!" he snapped. "Were going to sit here till you move." He said, and grabbed a chair from her dresser, and sat on it backwards, smirking at Helena as he did. She stood there, gaping at him.

"Fine!" she snapped back and sat down on her bed. The two stared at each other for a long time before either spoke.

"So…" Dracula started, amusement in his eyes.

"Your such an ass…"

"Again you talk of my ass….you really do like it, don't you?"

"I don't like your ass! It's not like I sit here and talk of your ass none stop and I--" she stopped and stared at him, he was chuckling by now, thinking of how he tricked her yet again.

"You disgust me!" she spat and huffed, turning her eyes away from him.

"You--" she cut him off.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence."

"Why…can't I admire a beautiful woman?"

"Do it in your mind…" she snapped.

"but it's so much more fun to _do it _in the literal sense.."

Helena frowned, completely thrown by the statement. "Um…Dracula…what are we talking about here?"

"Nothing…" he smirked.

"Oh…" she said, giving him a weird look before falling silent once more.

"Are you done sulking yet?….I'm hungry." he asked suddenly.

"I am not sulking!" she snapped.

"You certainly seem like it.."

"Oh shut up." she growled.

"You know…sense were here…I guess I could enquire about how you like the things I bought you…..I see you've been enjoying the bath…I must say Helena..you smell exquisite…..and that dress looks ravishing on you….it clings in the right places…showing off your--" she cut him off.

"Oh _whoa_…ok…well lets just get going now…I don't think I need to know what your thinking right now…"

He chuckled and stood, following her out the door.

"Whats wrong…don't like flattery Helena?" he asked as they strode down the corridor.

"I don't like your version of flattery, no."

"Oh…forgive me…sometimes I can't help but admire you…"

"You undress me with your eyes…stop it!" she snapped.

"Would you rather I do it in the literal sense?" he asked suggestively, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"No!" she retorted as they entered the dining hall.

"A pity…." he said as he pulled her chair out for her, and she sat, then he pushed it in. He went and seated himself, as they servants placed before him a large gold goblet, filled with what she assumed to be blood. They sat before her an delicious looking dinner.

"Go on…there's no poison in it Helena…I know your hungry…it beats against me….go on…eat something…" he offered, motioning towards her plate. She eyed him suspiciously before eating. The food was actually quite good. He poured her some red wine, and she drank of it, finding that to be also very good. They didn't talk much, but she had the feeling Dracula was burning with questions that she'd surely slap him for.

At long last, he offered her his arm, which surprisingly she took. They went for a walk in the gardens, which he had wanted to show her. He tried desperately to carry on a civil conversation with her but she was quite persistent with being as sarcastic and insulting as humanly possible.

Finally he took them back to her room, and opened her door for her. She stepped in, and turned to look at him. He bowed deeply.

"Thank you for joining me Helena…it does mean a great deal for me.." he said, and took her hand, brushing his lips against her knuckles. The contact of his lips against her skin made her shiver in delight. He smirked at her involuntary reaction and released her hand.

"I will see you tomorrow night then…" he said, and turned, walking down the hall. She watched him dissapear around a corner and then went into her room, locking the door. She then realized, that he had not locked the door. Then perhaps he trusted her not to flee? Either way, she was exploring the castle come morning.

She changed and jumped into bed, which she found extremely comfortable. He knew just about every little thing that she liked and disliked. It was scary, how he knew so much about her and yet she knew hardly anything about him.

She drifted to sleep after a while, her dreams being haunted by his flashing blue eyes and haunting smile once more.


	8. The New Invention

**Disclaimer: Don't own Helsing...do own plot and OC**

It was mid afternoon when she woke, snuggled deep into the silk sheets of the bedding. He sure showered her with many luxurious things. It really did make her feel guilty at times. It was then she realized that she actually got to sleep in. Bryan always woke her by 6 am every day. She sighed in heavenly relief and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Perhaps being here wasn't so bad after all, it did have its perks. No 6 am wake up calls for starters, no monsters to slay, no order phoning her at midnight to send her on a new mission--not that they've called her at all lately. There was always hot food on the table for her, nice clean clothes, hot bathes, and a very handsome--" she cut off that last bit of her thought. He is not handsome. No, he is an evil thing, a monster.

After a few moments she rolled out of bed, taking the sheets with her and wandering into the bathroom to start the hot water. Once that was done, she lay out a pretty silk emerald gown and matching shoes before unwrapping the sheets from her body and sliding into the tub.

Bryan would kill her if he knew she was enjoying this. She would kick her own ass, if she admitted she was enjoying this. It was like a vacation from the real world, and as long as Dracula did come in and wreck it with his presence, everything would be alright. It just seemed, that during the day, this castle wasn't so dark and menacing. This castle was full of light during the day, it was at peace when the master of the house slept.

Yet at night, everything would probably come back to her, slapping her in the face to remind her of who she is. When she was done bathing, she got dressed and decided to explore the castle. It's not like he said she couldn't do it anyways. Besides, she needed to know her new playground, her battlefeild.

She slipped out her door and wandered down the hall. Sunlight filtered through the windows, and a warm summer breeze wafted through the window, fluttering the sheet white curtains. Only her footsteps echoed in this vast hall, where she examined portraits and tapestries, exotic vases and beautiful Persian rugs. She found the library, where she explored the enormous array of books.

She found his study again, but found it locked. She smirked, realizing that he probably knew she'd go exploring. She continued on with her expedition of the castle, finding several doors locked along the way. Finally, she came across the dining hall, where servants were cleaning the floors.

"Hello…" she said, as they looked up at her. They nodded politely. "Good morning Milady…please take a seat….we'll fetch you some lunch…"

"Oh I…" she protested, not feeling comfortable with servants doing things for her. She never really liked that anyways. They were gone before she could finish her sentence, so she shrugged and took a seat. Shortly later they came back and set out several delicious looking foods for her, including that delectable sweet red wine she had last night.

After lunch, she went in and found the kitchen, in which she ran across some very peculiar servants. Two children, twins to be exact, with straight brown hair and mismatched eyes. One eye was blue, and the other was green.

"Hello…" she said, and the two curtsied to her.

"Hello Milady." they said in unison.

"My name is Savannah." said one. "My name is Serena." said the other.

"Hello….I'm Helena….." She nodded politely.

"Doe's the lady require anything of us? We have finished cleaning your room Milady…."

"Oh no…I just wanted to talk to someone…it's so…quiet in this castle.."

"Oh no Milady…not so very quiet at all…if I may be brave…" said Serena.

"This castle is so very full of life you see.." added Savannah.

"How so?" she frowned. "Are you prisoners here too?"

"Oh no..we were born in this castle…." Serena answered.

"We've never been anywhere else." Savannah said.

"The master is good to us though….he gives us our pay..provides food and shelter…."

"You mean to tell me, you've never left this place?" she frowned.

They shook there heads. "Master says we are not old enough to venture forth into the village….he says we shall go when he feels that we are ready. For now, Father and Mother do the shopping and trading with the merchants Milady." answered Savannah.

"How old are you two?" she asked curiously.

"Fourteen." they answered in unison. These two were very pecuilar in deed. She'd never met twins so very alike as these two.

"Well….you are still a little young to go all that way to Bargo pass….it's the only town close enough I believe.."

They nodded. "Yes Milady."

"I see…well….so you two are cleaning my room for me?"

"And cooking your food.." added Serena. "We are assigned to you Milady…the Master felt that we could be good company for you…and we also have a message for you."

"Oh really.." she said, an eyebrow lifted.

"Yes…the says that the castle and garden are open to you, except for the north wing. It has been locked up by us as per request of the master." Savannah told her. "He also wishes for you to join him tonight in the gardens, at eight pm sharp. He wishes to show you the astronomy room." Serena added in after her sister.

"Thank you…" Helena answered, bowing her head to the too before sweeping out the door. They waved and went back to there work.

Like hell was she going to having another round with him. She'd rather have a row in the werewolf pit then have dinner or go anywhere with him again.

She glided up towards the library, picking out a book before heading to the gardens, where she spent the rest of the day, lazily reading under a large tree, until she dozed off into a restful nap.

ooooooooooo

"Oh…she's probably being tortured in that horrible castle!" Bryan said in concern. "He's probably a horrible cruel monster…."

"Maybe." Carl said idly, not really paying attention to Bryan. If he learned one thing while with Van Helsing, it was that, if you think there being tortured ruthlessly somewhere, you shouldn't worry. Most of the time there not, and the rest of the time it's mild torture. Nothing to painful. Helena was no different, so he figured she was fine. Bryan on the other hand, was hyperventilating.

"Bryan.." Carl said, intrupting his rant.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." he said, handing him a vial full of green liquid before wandering over to the other side of the laboratory.

"I think…I've got something." Carl said as he pulled out his magnifying glass.

"If….Dracula can no longer be harmed by werewolf venom….as is what Van Helsing probably thinks….we might be able to harm him some other way…. I've combined a rather deadly combination. Werewolf venom and silver."

"won't that cancel out the other?"

"It would, but I've added a third ingredient that will keep the two separated."

"Like what?"

"Vampire blood." he grinned.

"And how is this going to harm him?"

"Well..it's his own blood…mixed with silver and werewolf venom….Van Helsing collected it from the stake he used on Dracula once…."

"Oh.."

"See….if he's injected with his own blood…it goes right back into his system…his body naturally does that…it's part of the healing process."

"and?" Bryan said, an eyebrow raised.

"If we get him wounded enough, and injected him with this stuff, using Helena's crossbow…which we don't have, but I took the liberty of building one for Van Helsing also….the werewolf toxin along with the silver will go straight into his system, by passing all the defenses he has for it. He won't even know what hit him." Carl chuckled.

"Ok…so it will kill him?"

"Oh god no….it'll slow him down….but this is the best we can do."

"Van Helsing can't kill him then?"

"He doesn't know how to kill him…" Carl sighed as he took a seat. Bryan sat down next to him and they stared idly towards the little vial full of the concoction Carl created.

"I hope this works…" Bryan sighed.

"So do I."

"Why the glum faces?" Van Helsing asked as he strode into the laboratory.

"We'll..were just hoping that this little invention will work…" Carl told him. "I mean….we don't know how to kill him now…"

"You two are assuming that he is immune to werewolf venom though.." said a voice from behind Van Helsing. A tall man appeared, with sandy colored hair and green eyes.

"Oh…Hello Demetri." sighed Bryan. "How does Valerious Manor fair for you?"

"Lonely…but I'm getting married in a week." he smiled and shrugged. "Why are you three so certain he's immune to the toxin?"

"Because he came back." Van Helsing supplied. "That monster wouldn't be here if he wasn't. Now we've let this get to far out of hand and he's kidnapped a member of the order. I have to bring her back and destroy Dracula again." Van Helsing told him.

"Your so dramatic Gabriel.." Demetri said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just facing reality." he snorted and picked up the crossbow sitting on the table. "This is it, yes?"

"Yes.." Carl sighed, annoyed by the conversation going on between Demetri and Gabriel. Those two never seemed to get along, and Demetri had his mind set as if Helena's life wasn't any big deal. The man was a lunatic.

"I've just got to set up the darts for it…and you can get moving…"

"Speaking of which…did you try out the portal?" Bryan asked, getting to his feet.

"Yeah…didn't work." Demetri answered for Gabriel. Gabriel shot him a dark look, the man was trying his patience.

"That's to bad…" Bryan frowned. "It would have made the journey ten times easier.

"Yes…it would have…but I've not to worried…you two are going with me."

"What?" they yelled in unison, both looking horrified.

"I'm not going to that horrid castle!" Bryan shrieked.

"I won't go back, no way Gabriel. NO." Carl added on, and glared.

"Carl…"

"No."

"Carl…it won't be so bad…"

"NO…" he said once more.

"Bryan?"

"Uh-uh….no way…forget it." Bryan answered.

"Right…" Gabriel said, eyeing the crossbow. "Looks like I'll be the one to collect all those nifty gadgets of Dracula's then…" he said idly.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were upstairs and packing to go for a long ride to Castle Dracula.

"I can't believe we fell for that.." Bryan grumbled.

"Same here." Carl added.


	9. In His Eyes

**Disclaimer: Don't own Helsing…do own plot and OC**

Bright pink rays of light, streaked through the cloudless sky as the last embers of the setting sun disappeared behind the beautiful snow cover peaks of the Carpathian Mountains. Helena roused groggily, realizing how late she must have slept. She got to her feet, straightening out her dress and grabbed the book, hurrying back into the house. She did not want to run into Dracula, and she figured, by chance he wouldn't be up yet.

She flew down the corridors, and up the stone staircases, rounding the corner towards the corridor which her room was on, when her face collided with a rather well sculpted, hard chest. She actually slammed into this chest so very hard that she tumbled over backwards and landed right on her rear.

"Are we running from something my dear?" drawled an amused voice.

She turned her eyes upward to meet those deep crystalline one's and glared. "No…" she snapped and scrambled to her feet. Dracula picked up the book she dropped before she could grab it though.

"Ah yes…one of my favorite books….Utopia….very good book…"

"Hmpf." she grumbled.

"What, did I do something?" he said, an eyebrow quirked. "I merely was on my way to check up on Savannah and Serena…."

She gapped at him, really not able to think of anything to say, so she just decided to walk around him. He grabbed her arm, and stopped her. "Come my dear…we can start our evening early….have you met Savannah and Serena?"

"Yes." she answered flatly, trying to pull away from his arm but felt like a fish caught on the hook. She gave up struggling and just let him lead her down the hall. He wrapped her arm in his and led her to the kitchens.

"There very sweet girls, no?"

"Yes…..why do you keep them here like that?"

He smiled weakly. "There mother….Ililiana….she was condemned as a witch…for having mismatched eyes and a strange brown hair color….I saved her from being burned at the stake and brought her here to work as my servant….she met her husband, Boris here….and then she had the twins….and…they came out looking like there mother….I haven't the heart to tell them the truth as to why there not allowed into town…I want to wait till there older.."

"No count…your right on that account…you don't have a heart." she quipped. He rolled his eyes and brushed off her comment. They arrived the kitchens, where he found Serena peeling potatoes, and Savannah washing dishes.

"Good evening Master." said the two in unison.

"Good evening my dears….have you two been keeping Helena here, good company?"

"Oh yes Master…" said Serena who smiled brightly at him. Infact, the two of them seemed to be quiet interested in there master, flashing brilliant white teeth at him, there mismatched eyes twinkling. Helena suppressed a smirk. These two were just giddy to see there master, and must have a crush on him. They were fourteen, after all. She was thirty-six, and was well beyond the "crush" stage of life. She also pitied them, that they did not know what there Master was truly capable of.

"Very good…you shall be rewarded for your kind efforts…." he smiled and then lead Helena out the back kitchen door, and out across the fields where line wires were hung, and damp clothing was hung to dry after being washed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked, as they stood on the hillside, where she could see the rolling green hills, colored by wild flowers. She gasped at the sight, drinking in its beauty. They must be on the side of the castle that was pressed up against the mountain side. Far ahead of them she could see the valley below, and realized that behind the castle, weren't all mountains after all. He walked with her to the Cliffside, which really wasn't a cliff. It was just a rather steep hill, which she noticed had stone steps built into it, along with wood railing. Down below, she could see for miles and miles, rolling green hills, adorned with beautiful flowers, there blossoms the color of fire. The wind fluttered in her hair, as twilight set in, brushing the blond curls into her eyes.

As if on impulse, Dracula reached over and brushed them from her eyes, and she looked up at him, and he at her. For a moment, the two were silent, lost in each other's gaze before Helena broke away, and freed herself from his grasp.

"Come…." Dracula said, offering his hand. "Let me show you the astronomy room…" She lifted an eyebrow and followed without taking his hand. They glided down the stone steps of the mountainside till they reached the hills below.

"Have you ever ridden in a dress Helena?" he asked as they walked towards a stable area which she'd never noticed before. She nodded and he smiled. "Good…" he said as they entered. She smiled when she saw Fayina, being brushed and fed, in very good shape.

"Come….let's go riding…it takes a bit to reach the room…I have it out in the valley…"

She nodded and led Fayina out of the stables, and he followed shortly after, leading his own horse, a black Transylvanian stallion by the name of Thunder. She mounted her horse, as he did hers. He smirked at the way she sat.

"I thought you said, you knew how to ride a horse in a dress…"

"I do…I just don't prefer to ride side saddle……I'm always afraid I'll fall off or something."

He chuckled; his eyes trailing up the bare section of leg that was revealed when she hiked up her dress a bit to sit with one leg on each side. She glared at him when she caught him.

"I told you never to look at me like that."

"Forgive me…I am but a man…" he smirked and urged his horse forward, and she did as well, both of them galloping across the valley. She couldn't quite understand Dracula just yet. He wasn't torturing her; he wasn't being this vicious cruel man she thought he'd be. Then again, he was just being civil; he probably was hiding the darker side of him from her. It bothered her, how his kind acts were getting through her defenses, but every time that happened, she simply reminded herself that he was an evil monster….that did it, didn't it? That would always work right?

"You have much on your mind I think…" his voice said, interrupting her thoughts. She glanced up; startled to see his blue eyes reflecting the moon above them, glittering like diamonds. They strangely reminded her of wolf eyes.

"I…er…" she stammered, unable to bring herself to look away from those strange reflective eyes. He chuckled and turned his eyes away from the moonlight. "Forgive me….sometimes I forget that you are not used to the natural ways of vampires…I have not been around anyone other then my servants for some time…"

"Why are you back…" she blurted out, and looked at him. "How…..werewolf venom is toxic to you…how is it you have returned?"

He chuckled again at those words. "I am the son of the devil…no? Am I not the prince of darkness…..I…Milady am immortal…nothing can destroy me…not even werewolf venom….it is but a myth."

"There has to be a weakness…everyone has there weakness…"

He smiled weakly at her, sorrow in his eyes at her persistent prodding for a way out his grasp. "There are ways…" he said vaguely and changed the subject. "You are a true hunter Helena….but your just like me…more then you realize…were both kindred spirits…you and I….darkness is our only comfort…..you can feel it at night…..when you lay awake wondering why you cannot sleep…." he said, looking at her again. Those eyes were beginning to creep her out. "You feel it when I touch you." he whispered.

"Unlike you…I can control the darkness within." she snapped, annoyed by how he could read her so well.

"Ah…but you admit to having it then." he smiled, victory dancing in his eyes.

"Yes…and I am not ashamed to admit it is there…" she added. Her eyes continued to stare forward, watching as a strange stone tower came into view, nestled up against the hillside.

"Ah…the astronomy room." he smiled as they approached. "I think you will like this….you like to watch the stars…no? If I do recall….you did that often back then…"

She glared at him. "Hey…you were the one doing the flying…did I ask you to grab me and taking me up thousands of feet into the air…above the clouds I might add…which scared the hell out of me because you _know_ I'm afraid of heights…"

"Oh…the great monster hunter admit's a weakness…"

"I…" she open and closed her mouth. "well…yes….I'm not going to pretend I'm invincible." she said.

"and if I do recall…you were mad at me for doing that…but you loved it anyways….you love to watch the moon…"

"I do…but…"

"but the idea of having me do it was so upsetting to you…because you liked being that close to me……and you'd never admit it…"

"I…" she stammered, unable to think of anything to say. She _hated _how he knew her so well, better then she knew herself. His twinkling diamond like eyes were staring right at her, as if into her very soul.

"Stop it Dracula." she grumbled as they came to a halt, and she slid off her horse, letting Dracula take Fayina from her and tie her up along with his horse.

"Stop what…from telling you the truth that you know is there but won't admit it to yourself? I know you better then you think Helena." he smiled faintly and lead her into the building.

Inside the building, they entered a room that reminded her a lot of a library. Books lined the shelves on every corner of the wall, there were desks and tables and chairs, telescopes and other gadgets.

"This is the study room….anything you need to know about anything could be found here…" he chuckled and took her hand; despite the fact she tried to avoid him. His cold hand clamped down around her warm one, and she stiffened for a moment, the feeling of his smooth, flawless skin against her own sent a shot of electricity up her arm, and down through her body. She suppressed a gasp of sudden, unexplainable pleasure.

He smirked at the hidden desire in her eyes, and acted as if he never noticed. Truth be told, he felt the same thing when he touched her hand, and every time he touched her before that.

He led her up a stone spiral staircase, and up onto the next floor, where she found the room to be quiet bare, except for several telescopes scattered here and there. The room was circular in shape, and had open windowless areas all the way around, the roof being supported by stone pillars. She walked over to the stone railing and looked out over the horizon, Dracula standing back to watch her with a small smile on his features. She was enjoying this, he could tell. Despite the fact she was trying to hide it, she really did like this place.

"Do you like it?" he decided to ask, even though he knew her answer.

"Yes…" she breathed, catching him off guard. He had expected her to tell him she hated it, or some other rude comment. Obviously, she had just caught onto what she said, and a faint blush tinted her cheeks. "I mean…well..it's….ok." she tried to catch herself, but she saw that smirk on his lips and the amusement twinkling in those beautiful blue depths and she knew he saw through her lies.

"Fine…yes I like it…damnit." she grumbled and turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh….but this is only the half of it…" he said, taking her hand again--without permission mind you, and lead her through a door and out into the warm night air. They stood out on a balcony which encircled the whole top of the tower. Stone railing lined it. She gazed out over the horizon, at how the moon lit up the land in it's eerie blue light. She took a deep grateful breath of the warm night air, letting the breeze caress her face and neck. She closed her eyes and just let it all soak in.

Dracula hovered just behind her, watching her movements, every facial expression and listened to the sound of her content heartbeat. He couldn't help but smile to himself, at succeeding in impressing her. He finally had a little victory all to himself, and there was no way she could take that from him. The shoulder of her gown slipped down a bit, revealing the delicious creamy skin of her shoulder. He found himself staring, rather to intently at it. His hand, involuntarily reached up and pulled the dress back up onto her shoulder, and he felt her stiffen. It was then he knew that he just ruined the moment.

She glared at him, brushing away his hand. "I told you never to touch me, count." she snapped.

"I was merely just--" she cut him off.

"Stay away from me." she growled. He groaned, getting frustrated with her lack of comprehension. He was just trying to help her, why is it that every time he does this, she takes it in offense? Can he do no right in her eyes? He sighed in defeat and put his hands up in a show of submission.

"Fine…fine…I'm not touching you."

She nodded, wrinkling her nose before turning away.

He smirked. "Unless you say I can." he said, clasping his hands behind his back and walking down further on the balcony.

"Like that'll ever happen." she shot back, and he just laughed. She felt the tips of her ears turn pink in anger, and her cheeks flush hot. She hated how no matter what she did, he would either laugh at her or reply with a smart comment. She hated how he was so arrogant, and selfish, and completely asinine. Her eyes followed him as he disappeared around the building, watching him go for a stroll around the tower. She tried to push him from her mind and tried to focus on the beauty of the land before her.

Moments passed and the silence was making her nervous. What was he doing now? She stalked off around the corner, and found him missing. She walked all the way around the tower and discovered he was nowhere to be found.

"Dracula?" she asked, looking about. Just then, a shadow hid the moonlight from her, and she whirled around and gasped, to see a giant winged creature perched on top of the roof of the tower. It was Dracula. Immediately, she knew what he was about to do.

"No…." she pleaded, and he grinned.

"No…no Dracula…no!" she said, stepping backwards until her back collided with the stone railing. He bent low, reading himself to take flight.

"Don't even think about--" she was cut off as he swept down and grabbed her, cradling her in his arms. She screamed as they flew high into the sky.

"I hate heights!" she shrieked, her voice echoing across the land. She heard him laugh in her ear as they swept high over the land, the window in her hair, the warm breeze caressing her face. She kept her eyes shut, for fear of looking down. She hated heights with a passion.

"Don't be afraid…" he told her. "I would never let you go Helena…" he purred in her ear, she thought of just how true those words probably were. She buried her face in his neck, afraid to open her eyes and she simply did not want to risk it. Her hands were clutching onto the long silk black fur of his neck. He pulled her closer to him and flew onward, debating on how to get her to trust him enough to open her eyes.

"Open your eyes Helena…" he said, pulling her head back, and brushing the hair from her face with a clawed hand.

"No way!" she argued, biting down on her lip.

"Come now….there's nothing to fear…."

"I don't like heights…you know I don't….." she whimpered, struggling to hide in his neck once more but he wouldn't have it. "Now now…I know you love it when were close like this…but just take a second and look around….." he smirked, hoping that maybe it'll entice her to open her eyes.

She grimaced, her heart slamming in her rib cage. He tried not to smile at this, finally discovering a weakness in his brave Helena. She sucked up all her fear and held it tight, cracking open an eye.

What she saw, made the second eye open and it vaguely reminded Dracula of an owl. He chuckled at the thought and turned her around in his arms so she could see better.

"See…not so bad…" he purred into her ear, his chin on her shoulder. It was slightly disturbing to have this giant beast like creature snuggled up against you with his chin on your shoulder, but it was even worse to have him purring in your ear. She wiggled uncomfortably, and he couldn't help but smirk even more. The feeling of her body so close to his sent shivers down his spine.

"Come on….I know you like it." he whispered in her ear. "Listen to it….the music of the night….such sweet sounds one can hear if they only listen…..hear the crickets by the river…the sound of the rushing waterfall just ahead….the wind against the trees and in the tall green grass….smell the night blossoms and see how they twinkle against the moonlight….watch the wolf bane waken as the moonlight touches them….it's so beautiful out here Helena…I know you enjoy it just as much as I do…..just open your eyes…really open them…savor all that the darkness can give you."

She took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. Her eyes drank in the world around her, the world of mythical beauty. Everything was just as he said it was, this music of the night. She was slowly relaxing against him, her head on his shoulder. He was pleased to see she was beginning to trust him.

They hovered there in the air for a long time, before he flew them back to the tower, this time Helena had her eyes open. She took in the world around them as they flew over, now and then it scared her, especially when he dropped down suddenly, just to get a rouse out of her. He'd laugh when she'd scream in fright, clinging to him so desperately. When they reached the tower, he landed, Helena still wrapped in his arms as he shifted back into human form. For a moment, it didn't register what he was doing. His hands were on her sides, and her head on his shoulder. He nuzzled against her with his chin, trying to comfort her. She was a little shaky from the experience, and he was determined to show her there wasn't anything to fear.

Then she realized what he was doing. She immediately pulled away, straightening her dress. "er…I…" she stammered. "Um….." she began, trying to place the words needed to express her gratitude. She did enjoy that, even if he was practically all over her in mid-air.

"Yes?" he said, a grin on his features.

"Thanks." she said after a pause, and watched the triumph glitter in his eyes. She blushed.

"Your welcome…" he said with a bow of his head. "Now…lets get back…I bet your famished."

"I suppose…" she muttered, and gave up, allowing him to take her hand and lead her down to the horses.

The mounted there steeds shortly after and rode back towards the castle.

They talked all the way back to the castle, mostly it was Dracula though, telling her the history of the land and castle. When they reached the stables, they took there horses in and then walked up the stone staircase together, and back across the hill towards the kitchen door. When they got into the kitchen, the twins grabbed the food for Helena and set it out on the table for her, and she and Dracula dined there in the hall, he of course only have his goblet of blood. He noted how she kept staring when he drank from it and it got rather amusing.

"You stare so intently Helena…care for a taste?" he grinned wickedly, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head, a daring smirk on her features. Two could play this game.

"Sure…why not." she said, and to his surprise she took the offered goblet from his hand. She looked down at the thick, rich red blood in the goblet, and looked back him, who sat back, his arms crossed and wicked grin on his beautiful features--damnit…there not beautiful Helena…stop thinking that. She looked back down at the goblet, and swallowed thickly--what the hell did she just get herself into now? Its going to take all her willpower not to drink this and then vomit right after. She sighed and shrugged--what the hell. She raised the goblet to her lips and drank, a very small sip. Strangely enough, the taste wasn't so bad. It was thick and hot, a faint metallic taste to it. It was almost, spicy really. She realized she'd closed her eyes, lost in foreign taste and opened them, her eyes find Dracula's. He was watching her intently now, his face gone from amusement to something else. There was something in his eyes--could that be lust? His mouth had gone partly slack, and she could see the faint glitter of pearl white fangs. She put the goblet down, and wiped her mouth, realizing that her lips were red with blood.

She picked up the goblet then, and handed it to Dracula who took it from her and drank from it, the whole time his eyes were watching her. She looked down, trying not to think about what she just did. Finally he spoke.

"Twenty years old…perfectly aged…" he said, setting the goblet down. "Although I must say….quiet spicy….but it adds to the rich flavor….no?" he said and smirked, his eyes once more twinkling with there usual amusement, and yet hidden in there depths she could still see the faint glimmer of lust.

"Right…" she said, an eyebrow lifted. "well considering that I'm no vampire…I really couldn't answer that question."

"Ah…but you drank of it…and you seemed quite pleased with it…..you drank a great deal of it…"

"I did not…I had a sip." she protested, suddenly not hungry anymore. He grinned, his fangs in full view now. "Are you so sure, Helena?"

She thought about it, and the realization hit her, that she did drink more then she planned on--why was that? What was in that blood anyways?

He grinned, and as if reading her mind he answered. "Perfectly aged…touch of spice…and absinthe…the man who this was taken from was drinking I believe……Absinthe…I think it was."

Great…so he got her buzzed. That's not what she needed right now. "Oh…wonderful…you could have warned me.."

"Oh but that would have killed the fun of watching her try to walk after we leave here…"

"I can hold my drink quiet well thank you." she snapped.

"Really…" he drawled, a faint grin on his features.

She glared at him and watched the servants take her empty plate from her.

"Well Helena…I believe our time is done now…I have some business I need to attend too…feel free to roam the castle….and I may not see you tomorrow night…….I am quite busy…..so feel free to do as you please…." he said as he stood, and pulled out her chair, then offered his arm. She took it, knowing that he'd just grab her hand again if she refused. He led her down the hall, the servants cleaning up the room as they left.

They reached her room, and she stopped, just before opening the door. For a moment, they stood there in the silence, Dracula's hand pressed up against the door, his body blocking her from escaping and yet not quiet touching her though. His other arm at his side. Her back was pressed against the door, and she thought that he might just kiss her.

He had watched her taste of that blood. Watched how she closed her eyes in a silent trance, savoring the deep rich red honey nectar. He burned for her in that moment, burned to taste the blood on her lips and in her mouth. His own hunger was beating against him now, the sound of her blood singing in her veins making it difficult for him to control his bloodlust.

Now he stood just before her, the urge to taste her lips rising once more. She looked at him, with those beautiful blue orbs and he found himself lost in her gaze. She smelt so good, like sandalwood and roses. He leaned close, and he heard her suck in her breath. Just a taste he thought to himself…

It was just like it had been all those years ago…..the way he backed her into a tree and stole a kiss…he was doing it again. Her eyes closed in anticipation, and she felt his breath on her lips, taking in her scent. His tongue touched her lips, taunting, tasteing before he pressed his lips against hers, parting her lips with his tongue as he tasted that sweet blood in her mouth. She tasted like heaven to him, and he probed deeper, his fangs grazing against her tongue, cuting it slightly. Her blood filled his senses and he felt her try to pull away, but he held her steadfast, feeling the bloodlust begin to take over. He sucked against her mouth, trying to taste more of her sweet nectar.

Her heart was beating wildly, realizing what he was up to tonight. He hadn't fed yet. She knew if she didn't get away from him very soon, she'd end up being dinner. She felt him, slice her tongue with his teeth and winced at the pain. Finally she managed to get up the strength and pull away, hearing him hiss in annoyance. She glared at him, turning the doorknob with one hand, and tried not to laugh when she stepped back, and watched him loose his balance as the door that he was leaning on pulled back out of his reach. He stumbled forward into her room, and she backed away enough so that he would not take her down with him.

"Have a nice trip?" she smirked at him as he lay face down on the floor. He glared up at her and got to his feet, brushing off his jacket and pants.

"Goodnight Helena…" he smiled at her, flashing a pair of pearl white fangs. His eyes twinkling a deep blue, almost electrified and she knew he was hungry. She glared at him, and watched him disappear out her bedroom door, shutting it silently behind him as he went.

Bastard.

He wasn't fooling anyone, he was completely humiliated by that, he just wouldn't let her see it.

When she was sure that he'd left, she bathed and changed into her nightgown, a simple white chemise and then locked her door, threw open her windows so she could have a nice breeze, considering this damned room was incredibly stuffy. She had a feeling it wasn't wise to leave her windows open like that, but she didn't think Dracula was brave enough to enter her room while she slept. She climbed into bed, and snuggled down, almost immediately falling asleep.

Little did she know, that later on, deep into the night he was there, standing in her room by the window, his glittering crystalline orbs watching her sleep.

He sat down on the bed, his action never making a sound or disturbing Helena in any way. He brushed the blond curls from her face and kissed her forehead.

"One day you'll remember Helena…" he murmured softly. "One day…." he whispered, and sat there till he felt the sun rise coming over the mountains. He got to his feet and left through her bedroom door, moving at lightening speed through the castle down to the north wing and into the dark safety of his resting chambers. There he slept in his sarcophagus, encased in ice and stone. He dreamt of her that day, and of the kiss he'd stolen from her.


	10. Sinful Games

**Disclaimer: Don't own Helsing…do own plot and OC…**

"Bloody hell…" Bryan groaned as he heaved himself up onto his horse. "I haven't done this sense I took Helena to Bucharest over a month ago…." he sighed. "I'm getting to damn old for this…"

"You only twenty…" Gabriel said as he mounted his horse. "You'll survive." he grinned and watched Carl ride up from the stables.

"Well aren't we the show off…" Bryan grumbled, a faint blush reaching his cheeks out Carl's expert riding.

"Yes…" he smirked at his fellow friend and then looked at Gabriel.

"So…lets get moving Van Helsing…I certainly don't think sitting here is going to help Helena's situation any."

Gabriel nodded and urged his horse on, the other two following him closely behind.

"So where too Carl?"

"Well…that's a damn good question actually…considering where just….wandering about….legend has it….he's somewhere in the Carpathians…so let's head in that direction and go from there."

"Great…a wild goose chase…just what we need." Bryan muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Hey…it's our only chance at finding Helena…so stop complaining." Carl snapped, making Bryan jump in surprise at his harsh tone, it was so unlike Carl to go off like that.

"Anyways…" Van Helsing interrupted. "Let's get moving….." he said and took the map from Carl, read over it and then urged his horse towards the east. "Lets get some ground covered!" he called, and the three of them rode off into the sunrise, headed for the Carpathians.

OOOOOOOO

Daybreak came and Helena got up around eleven or so, bathed and got dressed in a simple white peasant blouse, a black corset and a dug around in her closet till she found her old corset, which she put on, under it she chose a clean white peasant blouse. She dug in her bag for a pair of clean black riding pants, which she discovered, along with her boots. She put both on and then tied her blond hair back into a neat, high pony tail. She was ready for battle. She left her room, in search of the armory. She had to find her sword, which was somewhere around here. Dracula had her disarmed when she arrived here, and she wanted her damn sword back.

"Good morning Milady…" Curtsied Savannah as she strode purposely down the hall, her arms full of clean white towels.

"Hello Savannah…do you know where the armory is?"

"Oh yes Milady…just go straight down this hall…take the staircase down a level, then take the first corridor on your right all the way down to the battlements, and the armory is just before the great wooden door that takes you out onto the battlements." she smiled. "The master says your sword is in there…he figured you'd come looking for it eventually…he also says that if you'd like to practice, the fencing room is at your disposal….you'll find that though down on the first floor, go through the courtyard and take the first door to your left." she smiled and curtsied once more, hurrying off towards Helena's room. She called her thanks to the young girl, and then disappeared down to the armory.

She found the armory easily, and after several moments of searching, she found her sword in its sheath, laying there on a table, polished and ready for battle. She smirked and tied the sheath to her belt, then left for the fencing room.

Her job wasn't exactly to laze about. She had to find out what Dracula was up too. She kept on forgetting who she was around him though. He made her feel like she belonged here. She found the fencing room and practiced for several hours. She was debating on what to do. She couldn't let Van Helsing find her spoiled rotten by Dracula--which she feared she might be if she stayed here long enough. Bryan kept her on a strict schedule for a reason. To teach her discipline.

She sheathed her sword after a while, realizing it was late, around two o'clock at least. She left the fencing room and went into the kitchen, stealing a fresh roll from a basket sitting on the counter, then headed out the kitchen door and down to the stables. She got out Fayina, but not before petting Thunder, who was insistent on getting a treat. She smirked, his horse was just like him--arrogant and persistent. She fed him a piece of apple which she'd also stolen for the kitchen for Fayina. She gave another piece to Fayina and left the last piece for herself. She took Fayina from the stables and rode across the valley, the warm summer sun beating down on her fair skin, tinting it to a faint bronze.

She went as far as she could, wondering just how far his borders went. She reached a hillside at long last, where she discovered an eight foot stone wall, the top of it, sharpened wood stakes protruded out in two directions. One way to prevent anyone from escaping obviously, and to prevent anyone from getting in. She turned her horse around, gazing across the space she'd covered. The castle was so far she could barely make it out. She'd not reach it till nightfall most likely, and she'd already been riding for at least two hours.

She urged Fayina back down into the valley, and stopped by a nearby stream to let Fayina drink. She hopped off her horse and sprawled out in the warm green grass. Lying back with her hands neatly folded behind her head, she closed her eyes and let the warm sun embrace her.

She'd answered one question--how far were his boundaries. Now she needed to familiarize herself with his castle, which she did already but not in detail. She needed to find the hidden passages. She needed to know where his servants slept, where he slept for that matter.

Finally, about a half hour later she mounted Fayina and rode back towards the castle. Darkness falling quickly as she approached the stables. Twilight had settled in, and her eyes gazed up at the looming castle above her. Such evil seemed to haunt this place at night. It almost frightened her at times. She tied up Fayina in the stables, giving Thunder a gentle pat on the nose before she left. As she was climbing the stone steps she looked up and saw something that made her heart skip a beat. There, soaring through the sky was Dracula in hell beast form. He must be going to feed she supposed--didn't he feed last night though? It was strange, how often he had begun to feed. It was also beginning to worry her. What was he up too? Maybe he wasn't going to feed; maybe he was going somewhere else…

At that thought she hurried up the last of the steps and across the hillside, trying to see where he was going. She watched him disappear into the distance, over the very boundaries of his land.

"Where are you going…" she whispered to herself, her blue eyes scanning the sky for any sign of him but finding none. She gave up and turned back towards the castle, and nearly died of fright when she saw Serena standing there, hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"Crap woman…do you always sneak up on people like that?" she asked, one hand over her heart.

"sorry.." she giggled. "I didn't mean to scare you…..I bet your wondering where the Master is going.."

"Kind of…" she answered truthfully.

"He's going to Bucharest.." she smiled. "That's why you won't see him tonight…."

"Why is he going to Bucharest?"

"Seeing to the management of Vilkova palace…his annual ball is coming up in a months time…he needs to see to the castle being cleaned up.." she told her.

"Oh….wow….he's still doing that?" she said, a look of surprise on her features.

"Of course….the master couldn't resist that…he loves to dance…loves to have balls and spend time with his people….he's just elegant like that." she smiled and shrugged. "Would you like to join me and Savannah in the garden? Were going to be starting a game.."

"what kind of game?" she said, an eyebrow raised.

Savannah grinned. "The sinful kind…"

oooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, the clock chimmed nine pm and Helena sat with Savannah and Serena in the gardens, round a circular table, a deck of cards spread out, each having there own number of cards. They were gambling, believe it or not.

"So….are you tired of losing Helena?' Savannah grinned at her.

"I still can't believe you two have beaten me…like…twice now….I used to be so good at this stuff!" she said and laughed.

"Well…what can I say.." Savannah grinned, and pretended to blow smoke off her fingers. "I got the magic touch." she said and laughed. Helena and Serena chimmed in, laughing as well.

"You two aren't so bad after all.." she chuckled. "Not bad for fourteen year old's at all…..it's so weird…I'm thirty-six years old and here I am…gambling with minors…"

"Oh how the mighty have fallen…" Serena said, giggling.

"Indeed!" Helena said, and grabbed the bottle of absinthe that was sitting in the middle of the table, pouring herself another drink. "I still can't get over the fact that you two drink…"

"We never get drunk…Mother would kill us." Serena said and smiled.

"Speaking of which…I've never met your Mother or Father….where are they?"

"Oh there in Bucharest….they'll be back tomorrow…they've been overseeing the work needed to be done at Vilkova palace….Master shall send them home tonight…he promised us he would…"

"You two sure like him a lot.." she commented.

"Yes….he's wonderful…" Savannah smiled.

"Handsome…" Serena added dreamily.

"Hormones…" Helena chimmed in and grinned at the two. "Don't worry…one day you'll see some other boy and go butt wild over him…."

"Mmm….maybe…or Savannah here will just be madly in love with the Master forever and ever…"

"I am not _madly_ in love with him!" she cried out indignantly.

Helena just started to laugh again as she downed a shot of absinthe.

"What are you laughing at, you were the one making out with him last night!"

"You saw that?" Helena said, her laughter coming to a sudden halt.

"Yes…..and you drank blood……..so what that taste like anyways?" Serena answered for her sister.

"It was…..interesting…" Helena answered, trying not to think about last night.

"I think you amazed the master…nobody ever dared to drink from his goblet…you're the first to do such a thing…."

"am I now…" Helena said idly, not surprised by this.

"Yes." they answered in unison.

"well ladies…I think I should get up to my room and take the absinthe with me…you two shouldn't be drinking.."

"Oh go right ahead…we don't care…there's more in the pantry." Savannah chuckled and watched Helena grab the half empty bottle of Absinthe and wave to them goodnight. They waved back and watched her dissapear into the courtyard and back into the castle. Savannah leaned towards her and spoke, both sets of eyes on Helena's retreating figure.

"Think we should tell her the Master is going to drop in tonight to see her?"

Serena watched her for a moment. "Nah…."

The two laughed in unison, amused at the idea of Helena being drunk when there Master came.


	11. Dark Angel

**Disclaimer: Don't own Helsing...do own plot and OC**

It was late, far too late for her liking. She set the empty bottle of absinthe down on her dresser and sighed. Thank god she could hold her alcohol. She was incredibly tipsy, but figured she'd be alright. She ran a hand through her blond curls, and got to her feet. She had a whole lot on her mind. She needed to find out what Dracula was up too, and if at all possible, send word to Bryan about it.

Helena got so deep into her thoughts of this that she never heard the bedroom door open and someone slip in.

"You look troubled…" said a concerned voice, and she turned to see Dracula standing there.

"I am." she murmured and turned away, moving to stand by the window and stare out, one hand on her hip and the other on top of her head, toying with her curls.

"What is it?" he said, moving to stand behind her and stare out at the moon.

"None of your business." she muttered, and closed her eyes.

"Ah….it must be your plot against me then….." he said playfully.

How ironic is it that he says that right now?

"Maybe." was her only reply. She moved away, uncomfortable with how close he was to her. She heard him sigh as she moved, and then follow her across the room. It was then she realized how dark the room was, the only light was an eerie white illumination, filtering through the sheer white curtains of her window. Her eyes found Dracula, and she felt a shiver run down her spine when she saw the electric fire in his blue depths, so intent, so concerned. It was as if he could read right into her soul, and the white light of the moon washed across his skin, making him look almost like some sort of dark angel.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I have some time before I'm needed again…" he offered, a flicker of hope in his blue eyes.

At first she was going to refuse him, but then she realized that it might just be good for her. She nodded, and took the arm he offered her, walking with him down to the gardens.

Her silence was bothering him. He'd tried several times to have a decent conversation with her, and yet she would not answer half the time. He wondered what was on her mind, and so be probed gently, carefully enough so that she would not notice. He found a lot of turmoil there in her thoughts, and most of it was caused by him. Her nature as a hunter was fighting for control. He wasn't sure what she was up too, but he had a feeling that he needed to prepare himself.

"You need to relax Helena…" he said suddenly, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked up at him and he took her hand and pulled her close, so that her back was against his chest. At first she tried to get away, but the sudden feeling of his fingers running up and down her arms, hypnotically made her stop. It felt so…good? He trailed his fingers to her neck, where he ran them up and down her spine, sending shivers through her body. She could instantly feel her body beginning to relax against his touch. Damn him….

She pulled away with all the willpower she had, hearing him groan in dissatisfaction at her sudden movement.

"well…" he said after a long period of silence. "I need to get moving….I'm afraid I won't be visiting you for some time….there is a masquerade ball in the works….over in Bucharest….my all hallows eve ball…."

"Hmmm…I think I've heard of that…" she commented. "Didn't you get set on fire last time you had one?" she said, a playful look in her eyes.

"Yes…" he said, smirking. He would have normally been angry with such a comment, but it felt good to see that look in her eyes…it meant she was beginning to trust him.

"Ruin my gold cape too.." he added.

"Oh isn't that too bad…" she said sarcastically and laughed.

He smiled, and that caught her off guard. She'd never seen him smile….really smile at her…as in the happy sort of smile. Not some kind of evil smile….or wicked smile….as he uses so often. He was actually…happy?

"What?" she frowned.

"You laughed…..I made you laugh."

"I…" she went to protest, but realized he was right. He did make her laugh.

"I haven't heard you laugh in a long time Helena….you only used to laugh when we would have our little game in the woods…"

"That's because you were a complete klutz….I swear…tree's are hazardous to your health…"

He smirked. "Don't even get me started on your little vendetta against shrubbery."

"Hey! That plant got in _my_ way! It's not my fault the damn thing got trampled under Fayina's hooves….geeze.." she chuckled.

"Right…just like it wasn't you fault when that beautiful blue orchid plant in the vase on the window ceil of your room got knocked from it's place and fell three stories, and shattered on the ground below?"

"Hey…you pushed me!" she argued. "It's not my fault that you're some wild woman crazy man!"

He grinned wickedly at those words, advancing on her slowly. "I'm wild….am I?" he purred, his blue eyes aflame with amusement and something else Helena didn't want to think about. She backed up, her back bumping into the hedge wall behind her.

He stepped right in front of her, his body brushing against hers. One hand clasped her chin gently and made her look up at him. He leaned in close, his lips brushing hers just barely as he spoke.

"You're the one who seduced me into doing that Helena….can I help it when you use your womanly charm to try and win a game?"

"Hey…I never--" she went to protest but he pressed his lips against hers, catching her off guard. She relaxed into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. His arm curled around her waist, drawing her deeper into his hold. She felt light headed suddenly, and the only thing in the world seemed to be him. Oh how she missed his kiss…it was like…..something dark….hypnotic…..deep and sensual….primal almost…..she pressed her lips a little firmer against his, and he did the same. She put either hand on the sides of his face and pulled her down closer, his arms around her waist, and for that single moment, every inch of there bodies touched.

They broke apart at long last, gasping for breath. He leaned his forehead against hers, panting heavily along with her.

"I've missed that…" he breathed. "I remember when we'd do that in our games…"

"Funny….I remember you doing a lot more then that…..and it took the jaws of life to get you off of me at times…"

He chuckled at her words and kissed her forehead. "We should play again sometime soon…" he grinned at her.

"Maybe." she said wearily, smirking at him. He chuckled again and then released her and stepped away.

"Well…I must go…..I should try and visit you perhaps the night after next…..until then…I bid you…ado…" he said, flashing her a wicked smile, revealing a pair of pearl white fangs that he grazed against the back of her hand as he kissed it. She shuddered at the feeling, it reminded her of the bathtub incident. As if reading her mind, he laughed and released her hand, and she watched him walk off, and shift. She gazed in awe as he took flight, and soared into the air, flying towards Bucharest. Once he was out of sight, she went back into the castle, to contemplate what just happened.


	12. An Angels Wrath

**Disclaimer: Dont own Van Helsing...do own plot and oc...**

Weeks went by and Helena heard nothing from Dracula. This was good though, considering that she could now make a move and search his castle. It was late at night, and the twins had long sense gone to bed. The whole castle was dead silent, as Helena crept down the halls, dressed in her usual "battle" attire. Which were riding pants, a black corset, a white peasant blouse under it, and knee high boots. Her blond curls were back in a tight pony tail and then braided. Her sword was strapped to her belt, and she had one hand on the hilt.

Tonight she was going to break into his study and search his documents. She had a sinking feeling that he wasn't in Bucharest, and this feeling only pushed her further into doing what she is doing now. She reached his study and pulled a pin from her hair, and then jiggled it in the lock. It unlocked moments later and she crept inside. The room was just as she remembered it the first time she'd accidentally come in here.

She examined his books for a few minutes, fascinated with what was there. Then she spotted his desk. This man was a neat freak. The table was clean and tidy, all papers stacked neatly, pens in a black holder, there wasn't a trace of dust anywhere. She went to his desk, discovering that he had all the desk draws locked too. She carefully picked each one and went through them, but found nothing but more questions. He continually talked about something called "The Project" in many of the papers but never specifically referred to what it was. Finally she gave up searching the desk, so she put everything back neatly and locked the draws again. Then she returned to his bookshelf, and decided to examine the books some more. After aimless searching she had caught hold of a book and tugged on it, and jumped a foot backwards in midair, startled by the sudden jerk of the entire bookshelf.

She watched it slide backwards an then disappear to the left behind the other bookshelf next to it. There before her was a hidden corridor….with very odd sounds coming from it. She glided in, the dusty stone staircase covered in cobwebs and grim, but was illuminated by the torches that hung in there brackets along the wall. She grabbed one of them, and carried it with her as she wandered down the staircase, that seemed to lead into the very bowls of the castle. Every now and then she'd heard screams of anguish, echoing through the corridor. They sent a shiver down her spine, and perked her curiosity even more.

The corridor seemed to go on forever, till she spotted a light at the end. She went up too it, and it revealed another corridor, lit by torches along the walls. She heard another scream and followed it down the corridor, stopping before a heavy wooden door from which behind it came the screaming. She heaved the door open just a crack, and gasped at the sight before her.

It was Dracula. He was standing, hands clasped neatly behind his back as he gazed skyward. She looked up to see what he was looking at, and spotted the brilliant white lightening in the sky.

"It's almost time…" said a voice that was out of Helena's line of vision. She had to get in…had to get closer. She waited till Dracula moved away and slide through the crack in the door and pressed her body against the stone wall, sliding behind the heavy machinery, a combination of wires and brackets, cobwebs, dust and grim. There she knelt down, watching Dracula talk to a strange dark haired man.

"There on there way Milord…and Van Helsing is with them." he told Dracula.

"Very good Demetri….I thank you for this information……make sure that they do not make it to bargo pass Demetri…do what you must to…..delay them." he said, his Romanian accent gone cold and deadly.

"well….Milord…I will require assistance…."

"I will send with you some of my own people….they will help distract him."

"Yes Milord…of course…" Demetri said with a bow of his head.

"So tell me…do you think you have the machine fixed as of yet…" Dracula said, gliding towards a cobweb covered machine that reminded Helena of some kind of electrical generator.

"I do…almost…..it'll be in a weeks time…"

"Excellent…" Dracula drawled, and then turned, gliding towards a darker area, in which Helena had just noticed now as he did this. There in that corner were three, oddly green looking sacks……Then her brain registered what they were.

"Oh my god…" she breathed to herself quietly, the realization of what "the project" was. This lunatic was still trying to bring his children to life! Her horrified eyes watched his pet the egg sacks, an almost sorrowful gleam in his eye. Then he suddenly turned on heel and stalked towards the door, his face gone stony.

"Have it done Demetri….one week….that is all you have." he snapped as he walked right towards where Helena was hidden. He stopped just before the big machine that hide her from view. "This thing…..it is working, no?"

"Yes…"

"Well have it cleaned up…..I'll return tomorrow night to check your progress."

"Yes Milord…" he answered.

Then, he turned to leave, and she thought she'd made it. Unfortunately, at that moment, she saw his whole body stiffen up and his blue eyes turn towards her direction. Her blood went ice cold and her heart dropped right into her stomach. He saw her…..

It was as if he saw a vision flash before his eyes. It had happened so many times before, to warn him of oncoming danger. His eyes lit up to blue flames, and his fangs lengthened instantly. Rage boiled in his blood, hot and deadly like poison. She was here….He could smell her blood….hear her heart pounding in her chest…..hear her breath…His eyes turned and gazed into the darkness behind the machine and there, huddled in the corner was Helena.

Helena let out a cry of alarm, when he moved towards her, his movements nothing but a blur as he grabbed her roughly by the back of her neck, clutching a thick wad of blond curls in his hand and literally dragged her out and threw her down against the cold stone floor.

"You little Delilah! You little Viper!" he roared at her. "You treaterous little snake!" he spat, his blue eyes electrified like lightening, but she could steadily see that the blue was being drowned by black, that came from the pupils of his eyes in little black vein like streaks.

"How dare you come in here…how dare you break into my personal study!" he spat.

"You're the bastard, count!" she spat right back, defiance glittering in her eyes. "You're the son of a bitch who'd raise his own children and let them destroy the world! Your not just that…but you lied to me! You are just as dark and as horrible of a monster as you always were Count!" she yelled at him.

_SMACK._

She let out a cry of shock as her whole body slide across the floor and slammed into the wall behind her. Her cheek was stinging badly, red and swollen along with bloody scratch marks that he'd caused with his nails. His eyes were completely black now. She watched him lick his nails, tasting her blood and then stalked towards her, faster then she could react and yanked her up by the hair on the back of her head and dragged her by her hair through the door and up the corridor and then back into his study.

"I warned you Helena…" he hissed dangerously. "I warned you and yet you never listen….now you'll have to be punished…" he growled angrily, dragging her into the hall of the castle and down to the first floor.

"I told you never to enter the north wing…did I not say that Helena…hmmm?" he hissed, giving her hair a sharp yank and earning a cry of pain. She tried to struggle against him, but the more she did the harder he jerked. The way he dragged her, she had her head up against his thigh and her legs were struggling to walk along with him but it was quite difficult. He was moving faster then any normal human could move. They walked down several flights of stairs before the reached what Helena figured was the dungeons. He yanked open a heavy wooden door and threw her in, she went rolling down several stairs, across the floor and into the wall. He entered and shut the door behind him. The room was pitch black, and all she could hear was the sound of his breathing as he advanced on her. She got to her feet, still dizzy from being dragged when he suddenly slammed her against the wall, pressing his arms up against her throat roughly and then ripped at her belt, and then took her sword.

"You'll regret this Helena…I will make you regret it!" he hissed in her ear as he crushed his body against hers. She felt his tongue lick her earlobe….well that does it…

Suddenly, without warning she slammed her knee right into his groin, making him cry out and stumble back. This man…it was as if he had a split personality….he went from being this kind loving man to a hideous beast…..She could see how far the darkness in him went….deeply rooted there….oh how strong it truly was.

She fumbled around the on the floor, searching for some kind of weapon when she discovered chains, which had manacles hooked to them. She picked them up, using them like a rope and swung them above her head, and then lashed out at Dracula. She felt them hit something, and an angry hiss erupted from the darkness.

"You stupid girl…" he growled, and she gasped when she heard his arm come wizzing right for her face, slamming into her cheek and jaw, sending her hurtling mid-air and into a wall sideways. With a sickening crack she knew her arm was broken, and she'd sprained her ankle. She slide to the floor, blood coating her cheeks and arms now. She realized then how powerful he really was…..and how weak she was…..all those times….in all those games……he could have easily won…..he could have beaten her a long time ago…and yet he let her win.

Suddenly, light illuminated the room and she saw that Dracula lit a torch.

"I will never let you go now…..you know my secret…" he hissed to her, kneeling down so he was eye level with her. She could see two nasty gashes across his face, lips and chin. That manacle must have tore him up good…..

"If you are to leave this place Helena…I will find you…and when I do…I will drag you back here kicking and screaming if I have too….and you will go right back into this dark room…." he hissed threateningly. "I never wanted to hurt you Helena….you are to beautiful to harm….I care to much for you….but alas….you just can't keep yourself out of other peoples business…you have to be a meddling little hunter…your just as bad as Gabriel!" he growled. He got right up in her face now, his lips inches from hers. "Your so…beautiful when your angry Helena…" he whispered, and smiled when he saw the fire in her eyes light once more.

"Fuck you…" she hissed, and watched his face drop. He suddenly grabbed both sides of her face and crushed his lips against hers, in a rough, bruising kiss. She had no choice but to submit, because he seemed very intent on winning this time. Soon enough, she found herself kissing right back, One arm holding the back of his neck.

"Soon enough…" he purred against her lips. "You offer that so often too…"

"You Bastard!" she hissed in rage and shoved him off of her, ashamed at what she just did--again.

"Goodnight Helena…" he purred and grinned when he saw how upset she was with herself. He turned and left, pausing before shutting the door. "I will return for you tomorrow night…..if you can behave…..perhaps I might take you to Bucharest with me…….I know you love to dance….we used to do it all the time on top of the mountainside….remember?" he smirked and then shut the door, leaving her to her memories.

She did remember that….she remembered how they'd dance to a song only they could hear…..he had been so exhilarating then…but now….now he was a monster. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, fighting back the tears that would surely come. She was battered and bruised all over……..and everything she saw tonight…..and Demetri….that backstabber…..if only she could warn Van Helsing….then Dracula has the audacity to kiss her…and to make matters worse, she kissed him back! God he was a turn on….especially when he was like that….so angry…..forceful…..so dark and powerful…handsome…she loved it when he kissed her like that…..she shook her head, trying to break herself from those thoughts.

"Oh hell no….no no no ….bad Helena…bad." she said aloud to herself. "You do not find him attractive. Bad." she told herself and then tried to get some sleep. She wasn't sure what was going to happen tomorrow night. She wanted to be rested for it.


	13. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: Do not own Van Helsing...do own plot and oc...**

Bucharest. It was a city of ancient beauty and historical significance. Helena sat inside a dark carriage, her head leaning against the side wall of the couch, her eyes gazing through the black gauzy curtain and out into the city. It was quiet the relief to get out of Castle Dracula. The night that he'd returned for her in the dungeons he was very gentle with her, much different from his monstrous side. She could tell he felt guilty for what had happened, and with every attempt to apologize, she shot him down instantly with a glare or a foul comment.

His attempts at gaining her heart were weakening, and she saw less and less of him. Then suddenly, unexpectedly he barged into her room one night and told her it was time to go to Bucharest. Then he started up again with his persistent attempts. Helena was determined never to break, never to express what she really felt. She admitted only to herself that she did find him extremely attractive….she did love every part of his personality…even if he can be rather exocentric sometimes…

Within her line of vision she could see Vilkova palace in the distance. They were currently pulling up in the driveway, and she sighed, knowing that she'd yet again be forced to be in the count's company. They opened the door for her and she stepped out, gliding up to the front entrance where the twins awaited her. Funny…..this must be there first time outside of the castle….they both had rather giddy expressions on there faces as they led her to her room.

"Oh the Master has bought you a beautiful gown Helena…."

"and he wishes your presence tonight….to meet him in the ballroom."

"Oh joy…" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as they entered her room. Her room was gorgeous…adorned in trinkets and precious woods made for the dresser and bed. She sneered at it all. He could not buy her with gifts and money. When the twins left, she went and bathed, preparing to go meet the "master".

An hour later she was gliding down towards the ballroom, dressed in a simple black underbust corset, a white linen shirt, a pair of black riding pants and thigh high boots. Her blond curls were tucked back into a neat ponytail.

"Expecting trouble?" drawled a voice--Dracula. She looked up towards the balcony inside the ballroom. He stood, hands clasped behind his back and an amused smile on his features.

"What do you want now, count?"

"A great deal of things…to be honest…but nothing I can have…yet." he smirked and suddenly materialized in front of her--damn he was fast.

"I wanted to see what you thought of my castle"

"Its ugly." she lied, grumbling under her breath rather foul curse words.

"Really…" he chuckled. The fact that all her insults were bouncing off him like a rubber ball against concrete was really annoying.

"What do you want count?" she asked again.

"To dance with you….." he answered. "Tonight I mean….at the ball….I want you to be my date."

"Like hell I'll be your date….I'm not going."

"Come on now…..you know you want too….you love to dance."

"I will not."

"Yes."

"No…"

"Yes…"

"No…"

"YES!" he growled, losing his patience.

"NO!" she yelled right back at him. His face went livid with rage.

"YES! _Yes_ you're going Helena! Even if I have to render you unconscious, wash and dress you myself, damnit Helena Ciodaru you _will_ go, you _will_ be my date and damnit you _will _like it too!"

She whirled on him. "You think that you can boss me around? You honestly think that I'm just some meager mortal that you can use as the proverbial doormat? Well guess what _Count, _you cant!" she yelled. "I am not your fucking doormat! I am flesh and blood; I think and feel, I'm not some mindless drone you can push around! I will not let you use me like you used your brides…I won't let you treat me like I'm every other woman who falls all over you just so they can get a piece of ass! Damnit Dracula! I am off limits! I am a hunter….I'm to damn strong willed for you…I really wouldn't make a good _anything_ for you! Just let me go!" she yelled. She saw that flicker of rage in his eyes….oh she was gonna get it for the next few words…

"You are the most, filthy disgusting excuse for a man I've ever met! I hate you. I--hate--you. You are rude and arrogant…completely selfish and……and…" she started to trail off, distracted by the fangs that lengthened considerably in his mouth.

"and…..you can't even man up enough to face Gabriel. No wonder he murdered you--_prissy boy_!"

At this point….there would have been a loud smack echoing across the room…but amazingly, to him…and her…she caught his wrist mid-swing.

They both stared at what she did in shock and surprise. They looked at each other….and suddenly…very peculiarly enough….a slow and wicked grin was spreading on both there lips.

"Bring it…_prissy boy_.." she taunted playfully.

"Bitch." he shot back, smirking.

"Damn right!" she grinned, and released his arm. Without warning he vanished and the reappeared behind her. She spun around, her eyes turning to saucers when he swung, colliding with her stomach and sending her hurtling mid-air across the room. She landed, and lay there for a few minutes wheezing. When she regained her breath she hopped to her feet and realized Dracula disappeared.

"I'm assuming the whole castle is…..game?" she grinned and disappeared out the ballroom door and down the hall. Every took she step the torches blew out, the wind picked up and the white drapes fluttered before her, causing her to push them out of her way often times.

"Helena…" said a singsong voice in the wind. She laughed when she heard his voice, the sound reminding her of the times back home. She heard a fierce growl and spotted out of the corner of her eye, a bat like creature. She stopped, smirking at him.

"oh you have _got_ to be kidding me…..were in the castle Dracula…..How the hell are you going to find me like that!"

She heard him cackle darkly and rolled her eyes. "Fine….have it your way…." she said and bolted down the hall, the sounds of wings beating behind her. Well…she supposed the hall was wide enough….but damn….She quickly ducked down another hall, throwing him off and laughed as he whizzed right past the corridor she went down and crash into a table with many assorted plates for the ball tonight. Well…there went the good china. She continued to run, flying down several flights of stairs. Right when she reached the bottom step, he was standing there in human form smirking.

"Took you long enough." she screamed just as he grabbed her by the shirt, and threw her down the hall. She jumped to her feet and was ready for his next attack. He shot out one fist, aiming for her jaw, which she caught and twisted, snapping his wrist. It seemed every blow he dealt, she caught it with ease. Finally at one point, she slammed him against the wall, pinning him there with her arm against his thought.

She chuckled right in his face, her lips inches from his. "Getting slow old man…" she murmured, pressing her body against his. She could feel his response to it, a thick bulge against her lower abdomen.

"Then perhaps….I simply need some practice…." he purred and claimed her lips in a rough bruising kiss that lit the pool of heat below. She groaned, pressing harder against him, her arm dropping to her side as his encircled her waist and lifted, turning them around and slamming her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hungrily kissed him, her fingers pulling his hair from the ponytail as his kisses trailed down to her chest, where he savagely ripped at her shirt until it exposed her breasts more clearly.

"Vladislaus…" she groaned suddenly, and he took in a sharp breath, grazing his fangs along the tops of her breasts. "Say it again…" he whispered.

"Vladislaus…" she moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. He closed his eyes at her words and grinded hard against her as his fangs sunk into her breast. She let out a cry of alarm, and found herself helpless to stop him. Soon she was lost in the sensation….the pleasure of it all….she urged him deeper…moaning softly. He pressed onward, his grip on her waist tightening considerably.

She felt light headed, and knew it was time for him to stop. He sensed it too and released her. She licked the blood off his chin and lips, and they kissed again, hot searing kisses that left the both breathless.

"I knew you missed it too…" he said as he let her down to her feet, but kept her pinned to the wall with his body. He nuzzled into her neck, and she moaned softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, she finally spoke.

"Round two?" she grinned, and watched him pull his head back and smirk. "Round two." he agreed and disappeared from right in front of her. Damnit….she hated it when he did that.

She went running, rounding a corner and halted when she spotted the sun, high in the sky.

"What the…" she said, blinking.

"It's around noon…if your wondering." said a voice from behind, she jumped and whipped around.

"Why are you out in broad daylight…"

He shrugged. "It's never harmed me before…"

"Bullshit!"

"No….you see Helena….I can do it….but it's extremely difficult…"

"Why do I get the feeling that your about to pull a Bram Stoker's Dracula on me…"

He laughed. "It was a good novel, no? I must meet Mr. Stoker some time…..he only wrote it….last year?"

"Yeah…" she nodded.

"Hmmm….you see…he was right on some accounts…others……I think not." he smirked. Two steps forward, and Helena two steps back.

"I can do whatever I want Helena…..havent you heard….I'm invincible.."

Two steps forward, two steps back.

"Dracula…what are you getting at…" she asked suspiciously.

"Our game may have just got a little….more interesting Helena…" he grinned. Her back collided with the wall and then he disappeared.

"Oh hell no…" she growled and ran down the hall. She bolted out the front doors and into the warm sunshine, searching for some means of transportation….suddenly…not just the castle…but Bucharest became there playground.

The fought for hours on end, playing hide and seek almost. Dracula being the seeker…and Helena the hider. Finally the sun began to set over the horizon…which meant it was time to pick a winner.

Helena ran across the hillside, over the rolling green grass and found Dracula lounging lazily there, laying back in the grass.

"Your so slow Helena…really…" he smirked and sat up.

"Get up lazy.." she laughed and kicked him playfully in the leg. He was on his feet in a flash. She smirked and bolted, and he ran after her.

"Slow my ass! You can't even keep up!" she shot at him and he chuckled, materializing right in front of her so that she slammed right into him. Running into a vampire sure felt like running into a cement wall….

"Ow…" she grumbled and collapsed, rubbing her forehead.

"I win." he chuckled.

"No…."

"Oh…so were going by the old rules hm? First one to reach the castle hm?" he said with his back to her, eyeing the sunset.

"Yeah!" she called, and he whirled around, watching her run down the mountainside.

"Gotcha!" she yelled, laughing as she ran for the palace.

He bolted after her, and reached her just as she burst through the front door. He grabbed her by the back of her corset and she yelped, feeling him pull her back and slam her body against his. 

"Where's my prize." he purred in her ear.

"Ha….like hell your getting that again…"

"But we always made a deal on the prize…"

"We never dealed before the game…so no." she said, unweaving herself from his arms and folded hers across her chest. She tried not to stare at the bulge in his pants--it was very distracting though. He chuckled, knowingly and advanced on her. "I want my prize Helena."

"I don't think so…" she said, backing away. He continued his persuit. "Now now…don't play coy…I know you enjoy the prize just as much as I do.."

"Um….yeah.." she said and bolted, and he chased after her, his actions blurred. Suddenly…she knew he wasn't playing around anymore. "Helena.." he groaned, slamming her into a wall. He ravaged her, searing hot kisses and tempted fingers all over. She groaned and sighed. With a swift head butt he released her and she bolted down the hall, and he chased after her.

"I said no damnit!" she laughed as they both flew up the staircase.

Suddenly he was gone--and waiting for her at the top of the stairs. He grabbed her by the shirt and then threw her through a heavy wooden door. He proceeded to enter, and snapped his fingers, the door resembling itself instantly.

"Helena…" he murmured, and she stumbled to her feet, covered in cuts and bruises. She had no idea what room she was in….and then she saw his coffin..oh wow…it was his room…._His room?_

"whoa there…whoa!" she yelped as he slammed into her like a force of nature, pinning her to the ground. He began to ravage her again, and she groaned, giving into this pleasurable torture. She felt him cut the laces of her corset and rip it off of her, and then went the shirt, leaving her top bare to his exploration. He touched and taunted, making her eyes roll back in her head as she ran a hand through his beautiful silk black hair. His fangs grazed the spot where he'd already bitten, which were now two little scars that he'd healed after biting her.

"Vladislaus.." she was panting heavily now…feeling his fingers slide down the waist band of her pants, just above her sacred area. Her hands found his jacket which she tore off, along with his shirt. There skin touched and both gasped at the feeling of electricity shooting up through there bodies.

"More.." she breathed, as he ran his lips and tongue all over her chest, making her moan in pleasure. Then without warning she flipped him over and straddled him, letting her hands run over his chest before dipping low to lick at his chest, hearing him groan in pleasure as she nibbled her way up to his neck and ear.

She let her hands slide over his body, feeling the curves and muscles. His hands were pulled the braid from her hair, allowing it to cascade down in tender curls around her face, and brushing against his chest. He moaned allowed at the feeling, and as her hands ran over the bulge in his pants.

"Helena…" he breathed, and flipped her over again, pulling her toward him as he tugged down her pants. His hands found her most sacred places, and touched and taunted, until she gasped at the feeling of his fingers finding her enterance. At first…she was hesitant…and then without warning he pressed on, and thrusted deeply, making her eyes roll back in her head. He stopped, just before she reached the stars, and suddenly thrusted himself into her. She gasped, at the rather quick entry, her body screaming in pain as it struggled to adjust itself to the intrusion.

"Helena…" he groaned again, his eyes clenched shut in ecstasy.

"Vladislaus.." she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and urging him deeper. "Yes…" she breathed. He pulled back and thrusted again. Then she stopped him. "Not now…we can't…" he whispered, remembering who she was. She saw the hurt flash in his eyes and she felt horribly guilty.

He pulled out and put her pants back up and she sat up, grabbing for her shirt.

"Why do you do this….why do you deny what you feel…every time….you always deny it…."

"I am what I am…and so are you….I am the chosen one…..the slayer as your kind call me….what the hell did you expect….I mean….this is forbidden….between us…." she sighed, her eyes on the floor. "I'm not supposed to love you…" she said, not really thinking about what she just said.

"You what…." he said, his head snapping up.

"I….love you.." she whispered, tears glittering in her eyes.


	14. The First Slayer

**Disclaimer: Don't own van Helsing...do own plot and oc...**

He stared intently, transfixed by what she had said. "You love me…" he breathed more in surprise rather then in a question. He had not expected this…

"Yes she said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I do…but this…between us…it can't happen…there's to much involved right now….to many known threats….you know your place…I know mine."

"Why do you have to be so damned stubborn?" he snapped all at once, startling her. "Why do you tell me these things….dangle it in front of me…then rip it back before I can even hope to touch it…." he sighed, shaking his head. "I hoped maybe you would remember by now…and with you saying you love me…..maybe you did..but no….you don't…of course you wouldn't….you were so young then….and then centuries ago…"

"Vladislaus…" she said softly.

"and then there was the war…" he trailed on, completely oblivious.

"Vladislaus…" she said again.

"you couldn't possibly remember…" he continued.

"VLADISLAUS!"

"what?" he said, glaring at her.

"what the hell are you talking about?"

He sighed and took her hand, standing them up. "Come with me…I need to show you something…"

He led her down the long dark corridors of the castle, up several flights of stairs until they reached an enormous black metal door.

"This door….is over 900 pounds…only a vampire could enter here…specifically the one with the key…which would be me." he said, removing a iron key from around his neck. He unlocked the door and pushed it open with very little effort, and showed her in. He shut it behind them and grabbed a torch off the wall. "This room…is called the room of secrets. The portraits you see on the wall all date back to long before I was born….This portrait in particular…" he said, pulling a heavy black velvet sheet off of it. "is dated during my lifetime…it was made when I was twenty-five. The woman you see here in the painting, is named Aurora Damaska…Aurora was my….wife. She was my lover and best friend….she was also the first slayer…..and she is also you." Helena took a double take and stared at him. "Huh…." she said unintelligently. She eyed the portrait…dear god…that woman was her….She was clothed in a white empire waisted silk gown, with sheer white gauzy material over it, laced with intricate gold starbursts. The woman was of fair complexion, with her blond curls flowing down to her thigh, put half up, half down and tied into a bun.

"Theres more to the story though Helena…you have to understand…theres much more."

"Tell me…" she breathed, her eyes still locked on the picture.

"The sword on the wall below the painting…it is called the the slayer sword….or some like to call it….the bringer of death…it is a sword only wielded by the slayer….it is touched by god…some think. It can kill anything….well except me of course…..she tried to kill me with it once…long before we fell in love….it really didn't work out…I ended up with a rather large hole in my stomach…she ended up unconscious in a tree…"

"a tree?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't ask….moving on…" he continued. "Aurora was a very powerful, very strong…very intelligent woman….she was the only woman to succeed in kicking my ass four nights in a row. Nobodies every made it through half a night….they prophesied your return….and here you are….but they also said you and only you could defeat a great evil and be salvation to a damned soul…..which I'm assuming is me….but the great evil…I haven't a damn clue." he sighed. "Wherever you go Helena…you bring light…..you shine so bright any man would kill to have you….they look at you and feel like they can do anything….I look at you….and I think I can be saved….if only you'd love me…if only you'd understand…" he sighed.

"Ok….how did I die?" she asked, and watched him wince at the question. Pain filled his eyes as he answered. "I…" he sighed. "I killed you."

"you _what_…" she said, her eyes darkening. She put her hands on her hips. "Why did you do that?"

"Because….if I didn't…..the whole world would come to an end….hell would break free and the mortals of the earth enslaved for all eternity….no mercy…all pain and fiery doom…you know….that whole sort of thing."

"I see….what did I do…turn evil?"

"Yes…to put it simply. You went completely ballistic to get into detail. You see…with every great light…there is a great darkness to go along with it. The stronger you became, the stronger the darkness in you became. Finally…after years of the carnage and violent wars you were forced to face…you snapped. It started with the murder of your parents…right before your eyes."

Helena winced. "That happened in this lifetime too.." she said softly. Dracula nodded. "Lets not dwell on dark things my love…let me continue."

"Go on…" she sighed.

"Then from there….I noticed how pale you were getting….how quick your temper became….you were irritated with everything….you got so dreadfully bad that you were refusing to let me touch you….in _any_ fashion…" he said, and watched a faint tint blush across Helena's cheeks. 

"By this time we were married…and it got so bad that you wanted nothing to do with me….I had no idea what was wrong at the time….I just thought…maybe you'd gotten tired of me….it hurt me deeply to know that though….."

"were you a…"

"Yes….and I'm afraid turning her was part of her downfall….I think that it only threw fuel onto the fire…so to speak."

"Because vampires have a natural darkness in them."

"Yes….desperate hunger for blood…..which generally ends up killing the mortals…..that took a heavy toll on her…"

"There's got to be something more though…."

"There is…" he said hesitantly.

"Vladislaus…what did you do _now_?"

"She caught me…..doing something rather unspeakable….I well….." he sighed. "When we got married…I swore to her I'd never touch the darkness again….I'd always be there right at her side to fight evil…not join it. I broke that promise…..and it broke her heart…"

"Like what did you do…."

"she caught me murdering someone for the order…..someone who was her best friend…"

"You killed my best friend? WHY!"

"Because damnit….." he growled. "He was up to no good….I knew what he was trying to do…he was trying to tear us apart….I wouldn't let him do it….I swore to kill him then let him take you from me!"

Helena sighed, rubbing her temples. "So lets make a list here hmm? You murdered my best friend, you murdered me…..oh yeah…I went ballistic…killed a bunch of people…..refused to let you touch me…..good golly gosh….I sure do have a list huh?" she said sarcastically.

He sighed. "I know…it's a lot to take in…I'm sorry….but…you need to know the truth. You must understand….with you….my world is light….I can feel again…I can breath and love and hate and…I feel emotion Helena! The idea of losing you…..I couldn't bare it….so I murdered him…because I refused to let you go! Helena…I love you…I loved Aurora….why do you think I'm so damned persistent on keeping you here? I want you to remember…and if…possibly forgive me for my betrayals…."

"Why did you murder me?" she asked, and he swallowed thickly before answering.

"You told me too. I confronted you about what you did…..you see…you slaughtered everyone who was in the order and was around us…. You murdered an entire village….you were just….you snapped….this all happening in the same night you find me murdering your friend….and….I caught up with you…tried to stop you…begged you to stop….but it was no use….I knew I was the only one strong enough to stop you….so….I fought you….we fought for hours….I had no intention of killing you….I was going to render you unconscious, take you home and chain you up if I have too. Then….the suddenly…in the middle of the battle….you were glowing….such a beautiful white light….and it was you again…I knew it….I kissed you….I told you I loved you…and you kissed me…you told me you loved me….you told me that the darkness has you….it's to powerful to stop…and….you told me to kill you…it was the only way…you told me…that it was my turn to save the world….and I must do it by killing the slayer. I begged you to change your mind…I refused to do it….I wouldn't…..and then you touched my face and looked into my eyes….and told me to kill you….so I agreed. We said our goodbyes….we both wept bloody tears…..it began to rain…..and I knew that the moment my sword slammed into her heart…the light around her would fade…and my light would die and turn to ash as well. So I did it….I raised my sword and I slammed it down into her heart…..I can remember just before she turned to ash….I remember her whispering I love you…..and she said my name….one last time… she said Vladislaus…..I…" Helena frowned, seeing the tears staining his cheeks. She immediately went to him, drawing him into her embrace. They stood in the silence, her mind whirling at all he just told her.

"Vlad…the Masque…it's in an hour isn't it…"

"Yes…" he said in realization. He needed to get ready….so did she.

"You'll be my date?"

"Yes…" she chuckled against his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead. The two of them left that dark room, buried in each other's arms.

Tonight would be the Masque…..and together they would face it….to see what wonders did await them.


	15. The Masque of Revelations

**Disclaimer: Don't own Helsing….do own plot and oc…**

Gold shimmering statues and multiple colored masks filled the ballroom with a haunting atmosphere. Music that could soothe the very soul of a person, erupted into the ballroom with a graceful ease. Helena floated into the room, unaware of where Dracula might be. Her mind was full of turmoil at the moment though. She may love this man, but she could not give herself to him. It wasn't safe for her to be anything to him other then a friend. If she really was the slayer….then she had a job to do.

Helena stepped further into the light of the room, the gold in her gown catching on the light and glittering like the stardust statues around her. She was dressed in a gown that hugged in all the right places, It is an off the shoulder gown. The sleeves lace up to the elbows on the inside with gold cord and also in the back of the gown. The bodice and sleeves are silk crepe back satin covered with silk gold metallic organza, and the sleeve poufs and over skirt are silk metallic crinkled organza. Helena had her hair up in a high bun, leaving little gold tender curls to hang down and frame her face. There was a simple yet elegant silver tiara against her bun, and her wrists were adorned with gold and silver trinkets, as was her ears and around her neck was a diamond necklace.

Around her she could feel the burning of eyes against her skin and knew that they stared at her in awe and curiosity. Somehow she got the feeling they could sense who and what she was. It made her slightly nervous, them having this knowledge. Before she knew it she was swept into the dancing, and swayed along with the music, to the beat that everyone else seemed to fall trance to as well. It was almost a blissful release to not think about anything but the music in her head now, her troubled thoughts quickly replaced by blank nothingness. Soon she felt hands creep onto her waist and her back pressed against a hard chest, the familiar scent of sandalwood and some trademark scent that could only belong to this man. Dracula…

"Enjoying my ball?" he asked in her ear as they swayed them across the dance floor. He spun her around and faced her forward, pulling her against his chest. She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, one hand on his shoulder as well, the other outstretched with his, and his other arm on her waist, holding her to him.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No…" she sighed in a sort of blissful content.

"Then what troubles you…I could see it in your face when you came in…"

"We must be friends Vlad…..we can't do anything more then that….if I am….who you say I am….then I have a job to do."

"Indeed…." he said a little sorrowfully. She could tell that her words hurt him.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured.

Don't.." he hushed her with his finger pressed against her lips. "Just dance with me…" She nodded, and let him dip her, slow and sensual. They moved as one fluid motion across the floor, like two souls being joined on a wedding night. He spun and twirled her, his blue eyes watching only her. The world around them faded to black and it was just them, dancing in that ballroom to the haunting music being played.

When the music began to fade, she was still in his arms. They stood there for a moment before breaking apart, the world around them coming back into focus.

"Friends then?" he asked softly in her ear.

"Friends.." she whispered back and allowed him to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. He pulled back and smiled down at her, a flicker of sorrow in his eyes. "I must go great my other guests….."

"Alright…" she smiled faintly and watched him go, before disappearing out onto the balcony.

She stood alone, estimating all that had happened in the past few weeks. She'd gone from being just some nobody working for the order, to the chosen one, and the good friend of Dracula. She's going to need therapy after this….

She loved that arrogant smartass, despite how cocky and forward he could be with her. It saddened her a little, that she couldn't be with him, but she knew her place now, and the fact of being the chosen one only enforced it. She had a job to do, and nothing and no one can will stop her from accomplishing the task god put her on this earth to do. So….what was her task?

Dracula said there was a great evil out there….something new…..he didn't know what it was obviously. There was also the matter of this "inner light" thing that Dracula mentioned. If she had an "inner light" why the hell didn't she know about it already? If she was really Aurora, she would be able to use it by now, right? All this stuff didn't make a damn bit of sense. She also felt that Dracula was still hiding something….he didn't show it, but her gut instinct was telling her there's more to this twisted little fairytale then she knew.

Then there was the matter of the darkness within. Yes…she had a darkness within. She could feel it consuming her with every kill she made when hunting monsters. Everyday it tore her down, to be forced to kill something that had indeed, earned death by the murder of others, but she was killing someone or something who had no control over there actions anymore, they were a relentless killing machine because they had been consumed by the monster inside. It felt like murder sometimes….others…it was justice. Aside from that…she tried not to think about the darkness just yet.

The shrubbery rustled below, and Helena jumped, and her eyes gazed downward. She saw a face staring up at her from the shrubbery….dear god…she was going crazy! Now she was seeing faces in the shrubbery? Maybe the bushes want revenge……

"Helena!" hissed a voice. Holy shit they knew her name!

"Helena!" hissed the voice again. She wrinkled her nose and winced, trying to see into the darkness. They she realized….it wasn't an evil bush-monster to come and get her…..it was Van Helsing.

_Van Helsing?_

"Gabriel?" she hissed back, leaning over the railing to get a better view at him. "What the hell….how did you find me?"

"We got tipped off when we hit Bargo pass….heard somebody mentioning that Dracula was going to Bucharest….so we turned back…I just had a feeling he was going here…"

"Last I heard the order was dragging ass on sending you down! Said you were on a mission and couldn't be bothered…Major importance."

"that's bullshit." he snapped, frowning. "I was not…..it was a recon mission…just to scan the area….I can't believe that they didn't send me at first notice….." he sighed. "Either way….I'm here to get you out…"

"Well well well…" drawled a voice from behind. "What do we have here…" said Dracula, stepping from the shadows near a wall and into the moonlight. He clasped his hands behind his back and stepped up next to Helena. "Gabriel…" he said softly.

"Dracula." he growled back in reply.

"I always knew you'd find me….even with the little….detours I sent." he smirked.

"Demetri was never trustworthy anyways!" Van Helsing spat, his mind still replaying the deep betrayal nights before. Demetri had nearly gotten them all killed in his little. He had led them into werewolf country…and abandoned them. They just barely got out with there lives.

"What are you talking about?" Helena said, interrupting the two. "Dracula….what did you do……what did you send Demetri to do….I know you said detour…."

"You were there my dear…you heard me." he said calmly, his blue eyes glittering in the moonlight as they looked into hers.

"You tried to kill them didn't you….my best friend was with them! Bryan is my best friend you idiot!" she shouted, shoving him away from him and catching him off guard.

"Seems like history is repeating itself!" she spat, her eyes blue flames. Dracula lay where he was, his eyes an mixture of rage and hurt.

"Helena…." he pleaded, trying to get her to listen. "It's not what you think! I never meant for him to kill them!"

"Bullshit! Like hell I'd believe you!"

"She shouldn't either." Gabriel said as he hopped over the railing behind her. "Demetri tried to kill us….he abandoned us in werewolf country."

"I gave him the werewolves to help delay you…not…kill you!"

"Liar!" Helena roared, and jumped back, crashing into Van Helsing and sending them both tumbling over backwards as Dracula got to his feet in a flash, blue eyes electrified and fangs extended menacingly.

"Do not, _ever _call me a liar Helena.." he hissed dangerously.

"Liar…" she hissed again, taunting him now.

"Helena…" he said warningly, hissing at her.

"Helena…" Van Helsing said, climbing to his feet and helping her up. "Now would be a good time to start running…"

"You won't take her from me!" he roared, and with blinding speed he'd moved and slammed his arm right square into Gabriel's chest, sending him hurtling mid-air into a wall. He slammed into it and slide down, crumbling into a bloody heap on the floor. Dracula then whirled on Helena, grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to him, holding onto her with a death grip as he dragged her back into the ballroom and began to bark orders to the guests.

"Kill the Stranger!" he roared, pointing towards the balcony. The whole room erupted in violent hisses and roars of anger as they flooded the balcony.

"NO!" Helena screamed, and tried to fight against Dracula's grasp but he was to strong.

"Your mine Helena…you can't leave!" he growled.

"Dracula stop!" she begged but it was as if it fell on deaf ears.

"Vladislaus!" she cried, tears streaming her cheeks. He froze midstep on the grand stair case and turned to look at her. By now, the room was emptied and they were alone. He looked into her eyes and released her arm.

"I'm sorry…" he sighed.

"You did it again…" she whispered, clutching her arm in pain. "You tried to kill my best friend….."

"Helena…forgive me….I had no idea he was with them! I didn't know he was…" he sighed, seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks. He got to his knees, down to her level where she'd collapsed to the floor in heavy sobbing. He gathered her into his arms and held her close, trying to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" she spat, shoving him away. "Just go away…stay away from me!" she sobbed and got to her feet, fleeing the room. She went all the way up to her room before collapsing on her bed in tears, until she cried herself to sleep.

Dracula had spent most of the night thinking alone in the ballroom, until reports came that Van Helsing got away. Then he went hunting and fed savagely, taking his anger out on his victims. He then returned to Vilkova palace and went to bed in his room, his dreams plagued with the haunting memories of centuries before.


	16. Fighting Temptation

**Disclaimer: Don't own Helsing...do own plot and oc...**

An entire week would go by without Helena talking to Dracula. He saw her frequently, tried to approach her but she ignored him completely. He tried everything he could think of to get her to speak to him, right down to following her everywhere, or staring at her for long periods of time. She just wouldn't budge.

He found himself passing by her door frequently during the night, just in hope to get a glimpse of her, perhaps get a chance to try and get her to talk to him. He felt terribly guilty about the whole thing, but the damn woman refused to hear him out, which really annoyed him.

Finally one evening, while it was still twilight outside, Helena was sitting out in the gardens, admiring the brilliant blue colors streaking through the sky as the suns light faded from the sky. Dracula stood in the shadows, watching her with longing.

"Beautiful night, no?" he asked, gliding up from behind the bench to stand behind her. He cautiously placed his hands on her shoulders, hoping she'd let him, which surprisingly she did.

"Helena….you must stop this torment….I can't take this anymore…please…"

"Why should I? You put Bryan through hell…..that man may be smart but he's deathly afraid of werewolves… You tried to kill him…just like you killed my best friend in the past…." She felt his grip on her shoulders tighten considerably--he was trying to control himself.

"Helena….can you not bury things and let them rest without leaving a handle sticking out of the ground for one of us to trip on and start fighting again?"

"It's harder then you think." she murmured. "I never had a friend before…..Bryan was the only one willing to get close to me…he wasn't afraid of me."

"Just like you are to me….you're the only one willing to come close without any fear…." Dracula replied and let his hands slide up her shoulders and to her neck. He knelt down behind her, until his chin was level with her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Helena…..I'm sorry….I've said it a hundred times by now…but I am truly deeply sorry….I never meant to hurt you…."

"Hmpf." she said and snorted.

"Helena…" he pleaded, and nuzzled against her neck.

He heard her grumble something incoherent.

"Helena…" he pleaded softly again, nibbling on her earlobe.

"hmm." she muttered.

"Helena…." he whispered now, a little more seductively. He grazed his fangs across her neck and felt her shudder against him. He smirked into the kisses he placed on her neck, knowing that she was slowly beginning to give in.

"You know I'm sorry love….I would never hurt you intentionally…" he purred, his hands sliding from her shoulders to snake around her waist. The gently stroked her sides and stomach in a seductive manner, while he continued to ravish her neck.

"Vladislaus…" she murmured, leaning against him. He steadied himself and pulled her up over the bench, Helena struggling to stay balanced while she helped him lift her up over the bench and to her feet. He kept her back to his chest, and now that they were standing he had better access to her neck and shoulder. He pushed the thin material of her dress off her shoulder slightly, and proceeded to lavish her shoulder in kisses.

"Helena…..say you forgive me love…." he murmured against her skin, feeling her giving into him as she slumped against his body, letting him bury her in his arms.

"Fine….I forgive you…but…" he stiffened at the "but" part of her sentence. He felt her pull away and turn to look at him. "Your going to pay for what you did." she grinned.

"Oh no you don't…" he grinned, drawing close to her, put his hands on her sides.

"Oh yes I will.." she grinned and let him claim her lips in a searing hot kiss. There tongues met and demanded dominance in a fiery passion as he let his hands roam her sides and breasts. Then suddenly, she pulled away and giggled. "Starting….now."

He gapped at her as she walked back into the castle. He decided to follow.

"Helena….that wasn't very nice…"

"I'm not a very nice person." she replied smartly.

"Helena don't do this…"

"Oh no…I think I will." she smiled sweetly at him as she strode through the castle towards her room. He materialized right in front of her. She stopped and rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be a baby…..don't you like a challenge? There fun…" she grinned.

"Not when the challenge involves you….Helena haven't I earned your love yet? Have I not proven to you that I love you?"

"Vladislaus…love….I know you love me….but you are so going to be punished for what you did. You actually think I'm letting you get away with it?"

"One can hope…." he said wittily.

"Oh come off it.." she laughed as she arrived at her room. He materialized in front of her again, blocking her path to the door. "Helena…I'm not letting you get away with this--not tonight." He said huskily and pulled her too him, turning them around so her back was to the door. He roughly claimed her lip before she could protest, giving her those searing hot bruising kisses, his tongue demanding entry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, moaning softly as his hands pushed down the sleeve of her dress down off her shoulders. Damn….why couldn't she win with this man? He made it so difficult to punish him….

He groaned as her hand slide down and grabbed the thick bulge in his pants.

"Helena…" he hissed in her ear, as she stroked the bulge lightly.

"Yes Vladislaus?" she said innocently, mirth twinkling in her eyes. He growled softly and materialized them to his room where he immediately shoved her on his bed. She laughed as she hit the bed, and felt him climb on top of her, crawling across the bed like a hungry wolf.

She smirked that little seductive smirk that always got him going, and moved in a way that made her dress slip down further, just enough to reveal a little more cleavage.

He hissed when his eyes fell on her chest and crushed his face against her bosom, licking and nibbling feverishly while his hands pulled up her skirt and yanked off her underwear with one sharp tug.

"Vladislaus…" she breathed, the feeling of his long nimble fingers exploring her most sacred area becoming to much to bear. She moaned allowed when he let his fingers slide in, and she pulled off his jacket and ripped open his shirt, and let him shurg it off. She ran her hands over his chest and ran her tongue over it, making him groan in pleasure. He pulled his hand away from her long enough to make her cry out in protest. He smirked wickedly at her, and she glared. "Not cool…" she told him. He only laughed and unbuckled his pants, tossing the buckle to the floor. He untied his pants and then shrugged them off along with his boots and socks. He then proceeded to remove her dress and toss it off to the floor. He chuckled at her bra. She glared at him, reading his mind.

"No…don't you dare…" she started to say but gasped when he sliced it right off with a nail. He pulled them under the covers and continued his exploration on her body. Bared completely to each other they pressed there bodies together, touching and taunting each other till they couldn't bare much more.

"Helena…" he pleaded, staring into her eyes.

That look broke her heart for saying what she said next. "No….Vladislaus we can't…you know that…I….I shouldn't have done this….I'm sorry….I…I never.." she felt tears prickling in her eyes at the realization of what she'd let him do…how far they'd gotten….She started to get up but her grabbed her arm.

"Stay with me….just stay for now…." He reached up and whipped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lips softly. "Don't cry…..I understand…when you are ready…" he whispered and pulled her back down under him. "But until then…" he purred seductively and let his hands wander her form. "Doesn't mean we can't explore…" he murmured, letting his tongue slide over her breast. She gasped at the feeling, seeing the animalistic glint in his eye. For that night it was nothing but exploration for the two, seeing how far they could push the other before losing control. They never did give into there deepest urges, but were up long through the night simply enjoying the comfort of the other next to them, being able to touch and taunt as much as they pleased. Soon as the sun rose over the horizon, Helena was snuggled down safe in Dracula's arms, her warm naked body snuggled against his cold, her skin heating his own. His hair was down and in his face, as was hers, and Helena watched him fall asleep, a peace, serena look crossing his features. She kissed is lips and murmured "I love you.." before snuggling back down and drifting to sleep herself.

"I love you too.." he answered without opening his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. After several moments, he closed the drapes and locked the door to his room, and finally fell asleep as well.


	17. Sad Parting

**Disclaimer: Dont own helsing...do own plot and oc...**

A month passed by after that night. She never did allow him to go that far again, but it didn't mean that she wouldn't be friends. They actually got along for once, during that past month. They didn't argue or fight for a change. Helena was overly headstrong, she knew that. She was stubborn about "not loving" Dracula. She did love him, he knew that and it annoyed him how she just tried to pretend she didn't. So….as it comes so natural to Dracula… he got persistently annoying about to put her in awkward situations that would force her into a corner, but somehow she managed to get out of any confrontation.

Late one night however, as a storm raged on outside, Helena finally pushed just a little to far with his patience.

Helena sat, comfortably spread out in a warm soft chair by the fireplace within the library. She read a book and tried not to focus on how Dracula was staring at her again, like he always did when he sat next to her in the beside hers in front of the fireplace. She knew he was pretending to read the paper, trying to hide his desperate glances in her direction. They went on like this every night. As guilty as she felt for denying him, she knew it was for the best.

"Do you like your book?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence. So it begins….

"Yes…thank you." she said quietly and continued on.

There was a long pause.

"Helena…" he sighed softly, and she could hear the hint of a breakdown in his voice.

"No." she cut him off before he could even begin. She was way to used to this game…

Another long pause.

"DAMNIT!" he roared and threw his paper down. This caught Helena off guard….

"Whoa there buddy…" she said. Nearly jumping a foot out of her chair at his sudden outburst. "What's your problem?"

"YOU!" he growled, already on his feet. He stood with his back to her in front of the fire, hands frustrated waving in the air. "YOU are my problem Helena…you are so…..headstrong! You love me….I know you do!" he hissed, whirling on her, pointing a finger in her direction. "Damnit….why do you insist on do this? Why can't you just LET GO!"

"Vladislaus….we've been through this.." she sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"Yes damnit….we have! I'm tired of waiting and hoping that maybe _one_ day you'll come around!" he growled. It hurt her to see the pain in his eyes. "What are you so afraid of…" he whispered to her softly, sorrow and pain in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid." she said quietly looking up into his deep blue depths.

"Then why?" he growled.

"I….Vladislaus please….don't do this.." she sighed, her head in her hand.

"No…No Helena…." he sighed. "I love you…I truly….._madly_….deeply…do…" he whispered, on his knees before her chair, one hand on each arm rest. "I need to know if you do…."

"I do love you…I've told you so many times!" she answered him.

"Then except me…all of me…not just a part of me….Helena….I love you….but I can't keep living like this…"

"What are you saying?" she frowned. "Are you saying your just….giving up on me? You can't wait for me, is that what your saying?" she said, a mixture of anger and hurt in her tone.

"Helena…..I….I'm sorry…." he said. "I love you….I always will…..Helena….If you want me…then please say something…..let me know I'm not the only one being tormented here!"

"I…..I can't…" she murmured, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he sighed, and she felt him kiss her forehead. "I love you Helena…..I always will……" he slumped back into his own chair, a broken look on his features. She felt tears streak her cheeks of there own free will.

"Vladislaus…please…" she whispered but he closed his eyes, as if trying to hide his own pain from her.

"Just leave….just leave. You are free to go…..forget everything you've seen and heard here Helena….."

"I…" she tried to plead but her cut her off.

"Go!" he growled, his eyes electrified blue and his fangs lengthening. The look in her eyes stabbed at him. He saw heartbreak. She set her book down, and left the room, his eyes following her retreating form as she vanished out the library door and down the hall to pack her things. When he was sure she was gone…he wept.

When she arrived in her room, she found something wrapped in black velvet laying on her bed. She unwrapped it to find that it was the Slayer Sword. Aurora's sword…. There was a note attached:

_Helena,_

_Let this sword be of great use to you….let it guide and protect you for years to come. I would rather it be used by the chosen one, then to be covered in dust on a mantel piece in a dark room. _

_I love you always Helena…_

_Vladislaus-_

She finished reading the note and felt a fresh wave of tears come on. He'd left a gift for her….long before they'd even fought….this just made her feel ten times more miserable and guilty.

Helena had her things packed within the hour. She had cried the whole time, the feelings of betrayal, heartbreak and rage flooding her veins. He couldn't wait for her…..if he really loved her he could have. Was she that worthless to him? Then again…she brought this on herself…..her fear of losing those she loved because of her, because she failed to protect them….someone hurting them because of her….it haunted her every waking dream.

She left the castle shortly after, retriving Fayina from the stables and taking her up to the main gate. Dracula was no where in sight and she let out a disappointed sigh. Little did she know, that he watched her from one of the main windows of his castle, hidden in the shadows. She bid the twins goodbye, there parents and all of the servants before urging Fayina onward.

Little did she know, Dracula followed in hell beast form, wanting to make sure she made it through safely. He noted that the slayer sword was securely strapped to her waist belt, and it pleased him to know that the sword was in the right hands. It killed him to watch her go. When they finally reached a fair way through the mountains he turned back, knowing that she'd made it through the rougher areas of the Carpathians. He returned to his castle and wept silently as he lay down to rest, feeling the sun rising over the mountains.

Helena stood on the Cliffside, watching the sun rise in the east and sighed. Her eyes turned back, glancing towards the dark looming castle and then back towards the sun. There was something odd, about how suddenly…that castle no longer seemed so bright…..when she was there…everything had life….and then it seemed the moment she left….everything turned dark once more. The sun always touched the meadows around the castle, but the did not this morning. Infact, dark looming clouds were forming overhead, which looked like more rain to come. She sighed and urged Fayina onward. She had a long ride till she reached Visceria….she needed to hit Bucharest and call Bryan so he could secure train tickets for her. She had no money--which she realized right now. On that miserable note, she rode down the mountainside, and back towards Scornicesti, where she knew she could get a phone to call Bryan.

Deep inside the dark castle behind her, Dracula slept in his sarcophagus, within his dreams he watched her journey, ensuring her safety back to Scornicesti. How he loved her…..this pain was almost more then he could bare. Hopefully one day she'll let go of her fears and come back.

"I love you Helena…" he whispered in his sleep.


	18. Smooth Talking

**Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing...do own plot and oc...**

It would be an entire year before Dracula and Helena would ever cross paths again. Helena had gotten home safely, and informed Van Helsing of Dracula's demise. Not that he believed her, but something in him told him to let it go. Bryan, unlike Van Helsing read between the lines on Helena's plead and knew exactly what went on in her mind. He had seen the slayer sword, and researched it. Then he understood the secret Helena hide from the world. During the passing year, Bryan taught Helena to use the sword to her advantage, and it became a great aid to her in battle. From the moment she touched the sword it was as if the little lights and sensors came on inside her head, and she became faster, stronger, and more aware of everything.

She could see things before they happened, knew when she was about to be attacked…it was really weird at first, but she got used to it. She had many adventures during that year, and went all around the world. It had been very hard for her in the beginning, and she wept for months over Dracula. She grew stronger though, either that or her heart had built a stone fortress around itself. At this point, she wasn't sure which.

It summer time, and Helena had finally returned to Viceria with Bryan. The two of them rode through town together and up to Ciodaru manor.

"I can't believe were finally back." Bryan sighed in relief as he climbed off his horse. Helena did the same and nodded, letting the servants take there horses to the stables.

"China was beautiful, wasn't it?" she smiled at him. He nodded in agreement. "It was….but I liked Italy more."

"Yes….very romantic city…very beautiful."

They went into the house, and went about there own business of unpacking and bathing. They readied for bed and then adjorned beforehand in the study.

"So….Bryan….you call the order….let them know the mission was a success….and I'm going to bed."

"Right." he nodded and proceeded to do just that. Helena went back into her room and collapsed into bed. Around midnight, she woke again because of a dream. Her dream was strangely dark…..she dreamt of a woman being attacked by a great winged beast. She threw herself out of bed and grabbed her sword, pulled on a night robe and a pair of boots and went running on foot down to the city. At this point, she was so used to these sudden visions that she realized, they didn't give a shit what time it was, what she wore….where the vision took place…just as long as she got there on time, was ready to fight whatever it was…and killed the damn thing. She reached the city in a matter of moments, out of breath, her skin flushed white by the bitter air. Damn it was cold…..well it was snowing outside…that could be the reason. Her skin felt like it was being assaulted by millions of tiny needles. She silently walked through the dark city, sword in hand. She went to the place of her vision and waited. And waited….and waited….and waited some more for good measure. Finally, after freezing her butt off for about twenty minutes…she started to leave. Then, out of the blue a young woman in a blue night coat came running down from an alleyway into the village square. Tears streaked her cheeks, and she collapsed at Helena's feet.

"Save me…please save me….oh the devil he comes!" she wept at her feet, clutching at Helena's night robe.

"What devil?" she whispered, kneeling down to help the woman to her feet.

"The vampire….nosferatu! Son of satan he is!" she cried. "please save me, please help me!" she wept. Helena nodded and hide the young woman in a tavern, before taking her blue night robe from her and putting it on. Thankfully the woman was blond, just like she was. She stepped back outside, into the freezing cold air and hide the sword inside the coat. She waited. Finally she heard the screeching of something large and hungry in the distance. She watched the great winged beast fluttered down with silent grace into the town center and turn into a man. The man she saw frightened her. Dracula. Damnit…..She kept her ground, pretended to be weak and helpless..unaware of his presence. When he was close enough, she unsheathed the blade, ready to strike.

"No need to run my pet…." he said in a seductive voice, and Helena could feel him trying to use his power over her. He reached out to touch her shoulder but she was faster. Her hand shot out and caught his by the wrist, and with a sickening crack she snapped his wrist.

"Refrain yourself, _sir_.." she hissed darkly, her blade now revealed, glittering in the moonlight.

He hissed in rage, and then rage went to surprise….shock…and then recognition.

"Helena…" he whispered, dumbfounded. She turned to face him, pulling the hood back on the night coat.

"Vladislaus." she said with a mock bow.

He smirked and crossed his arms. "You've gotten much stronger then last we met my love."

"I am not your love." she spat. "No man who claimed to love a woman, but decided he couldn't wait for her….is my love. True love conquers all." she snarled, venomous hate resserected in her heart. She'd grown so cold lately….

He hissed something under his breath and she smirked. He went to strike her, but she caught his wrist. "You haven't caught on yet, have you?" she chuckled. He glared and tried to strike once more. She blocked. Back and forth, one assaults, the other blocks. Soon enough they realized neither could win.

"Alright stop!" Dracula growled. "it is obvious, neither of us can win this…..were both equally fast and strong…." he sighed. "Damnit Helena….I…..where are you going?" he snarled, watching her as she turned to walk off, so he followed.

"I'm going home. I'm cold, and wet. My damn feet feel like lead right now. Thanks to you." she snarled.

"Wait a minute!" he said, rushing after her. He walked along side her, hands behind his back. "Helena…we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. I understand what you really feel."

"No you DON'T!" he growled, moving so fast that it caught her off guard, and felt him slam her up against the wall of a house. He roughly kissed her, but she shoved him off of her with a strength that even surprised him.

"Vladislaus…you never really understood, did you? You just couldn't see…..your so…..GAH!" she said, frustrated and stalked off. He followed naturally.

"Then do explain to me what your talking about."

She sighed. "I never went with you because I refused to put you in danger."

"Danger….why would I be in danger?"

"I don't…..I can't…." she sighed. "I was afraid…..I couldn't protect you…."

"Afraid to love." he commented.

"Maybe." she answered truthfully.

"It's not that I didn't want to wait for you Helena….but you needed a rude shove into the right direction you see…I needed you to really stop and think about why you don't want me."

"Well aren't we the king of riddles tonight. I'm still waiting for my Chinese proverb."

"In time." he smirked.

"Hmpf." was all she said. "Well…goodbye." she said quietly and turned to walk up her drive way.

"Hmm what? Wait…you can't go…..you can't…."

"What, did you plan not work the way you wanted too? News flash Vladislaus….I do the exact opposite of what you tell me to do. It's my job." she smirked back at him and continued up the drive way.

"We havent seen each other in an entire year….and this is how you greet me?"

"Sure what it looks like, don't it?" she said smartly.

"Helena…." he said warningly, following her up the driveway.

"Goodnight Vladislaus." she said as she entered her house. He followed--which annoyed her.

"Helena…I can enter your house, remember?"

"Oh yeah….damn." she chuckled and walked up her staircase--he followed obviously.

"So the slayer sword…..it did just as it was meant to do…"

"Yes." she answered simply as she entered her room and shrugged off her night coat and robe. She felt his eyes instantly zone in on the flimsy see-through nightgown. She glared at him. "What…it's not like you havent seen it before."

"I haven't seen it in a year." he said lustfully.

"Down boy." she chuckled.

"Helena…" he purred, suprising her with the speed he used to appear behind her, his arms snaking around her waist to pull her back against him. She sighed and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured into her hair. "I shouldn't have told you to leave…..I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough…"

She sighed. "No….just…" she pulled out of his arms. "If we start this again….Van Helsing will come back…it will be a big mess….just…go away." she sighed, despite the fact that it really wasn't what her heart wanted.

"Helena please…" he begged.

She sighed again. He turned to fly out through the window when he felt her grab his hand. He turned to look at her, to see the tears glistening in her eyes. He immediately gathered her up in his arms and then two of them stood there in the darkness, weeping. Instead of yelling…or fighting…or killing each other…which Helena contemplated in the beginning…she just…stood there. She just kick his ass later….She felt him kiss her lips and murmur in romanian.

"I need to go." he told her softly. She nodded. "Yeah…sunrise will be coming soon. By the way….your children…"

"I never did."

She nodded. "I'm sorry…."

"I did it for you." he whispered and kissed her forehead. "I knew that if I did it would force you into something you didn't want to do. So I didn't do it."

There was silence, then he spoke again.

"Helena…"

"Hmm?"

"Come home with me…"

"No." she said softly, reality forcing her away from him.

"Helena…please…" he begged.

"I can't."

"Fine…then go to my winter solstice ball?"

"Fine." she murmured. "Only because I want too."

He smirked. "Goodnight Helena." he grinned and dropped and invitation on her bed before disappearing out her window. It took her a moment to realize what he did. How did he get her so damned calm like that? She felt like a friggin zombie. He even talked her into going to that ball……damn him.

"Looks like I'm going to a ball…." she grumbled.


	19. Memories of the Past

**Disclaimer: Dont own Van Helsing...do own plot and oc...Also dont own the lyrics either. **

**Song By: Evanescence**

**Title: For You**

Another month went by and Helena saw nothing of Dracula. The invitation he gave her said that the ball would be in another two weeks. She had already bought her gown and accessories. She was still debating on going, even though she did say she would. It's not like he was forcing her too, and she didn't have to do a damn thing she didn't want too. Right now though, that wasn't the worst of her problems. Her biggest problem happened to be a vampire by the name of Traian. He, to but it bluntly, was an asshole. He was Helena's "thorn" in her side, the pain of all asses everywhere, the most annoyingly dangerous man to exist. More emphasis on the annoying part rather then the dangerous bit. He was a world renowned (or at least the vampire world) illusionist and trickster. This guy, would dance on a ceiling to circus music that just came out of nowhere and did it to distract Helena, who found the whole thing quite annoying.

Yes….she was supposed to kill him. He was a ruthless killing machine bent on world domination

Typical.

She had been hunting this guy for the whole month, and he continued to evade her grasp. Sometimes she wanted to just throttle him when he starting singing about how she failed to defeat him. She could still hear his song ringing in her ears.

_The slayer she may be_

_But she'll never catch me_

_Or be_

_Anywhere close to me!_

_The Slayer who failed!_

_The slayer who wailed!_

"_Oh whoa is me! Oh whoa is me!_

_For I cannot catch that which is far to fast!_

_I am but a mortal, a weak willed mortal!_

_And he, oh so grand is he! So graceful and beautiful!_

_Like a swan on the dance floor, and I fawn over him once more!_

And then she cut that memory off. The man was way to full of himself. That idiot just danced circles around her and was slippery then a snake doused in cooking oil. She so wanted him dead. Just for being that annoying.

Helena walked down the halls of her home, yawning from weariness. Ity was the middle of the day, and she had just finished her fencing practice. Traian was still dwelling there in her mind, but she was struggling to push him aside. There were things that he said, things that didn't make sense sometimes. He talked about the dark one who was coming for her. Her greatest challenge he would say, would not be him but would be his master. If she could defeat him, she could defeat his master he would tell her. This guy was awfully good at riddles.

She entered the parlor and plopped down on the sofa, idly staring at the clock. Tonight she'd have to take Fayina and go out to the Viceria's borders. There were several disturbances going on out there which required her attention. She groaned at it, not liking the idea. She had the sinking feeling that she'd run across her favorite person again--Traian. He always seemed to pop up and taunt her.

Night came shortly later, and Helena rode Fayina out to the borders of the small village, perching on the hillside to watch the sunset in the east. Her mind wandered back to the palace in Bucharest and she frowned, remembering Dracula laying there in the grace, smiling up at her. Flashes on when they danced at the ball, the night they shared after, the ride they took out to the astronomy tower, his smile…his eyes….his laughter. When he'd taunt her…when he'd do a little victory dance every time he won one of there little games. No she mustn't think of that. She missed that crazy bastard. Damnit--she loved him. She loved it when he made her laugh, when he made her feel desirable, when he held her close when she cried….she missed everything about him, and suddenly she really wished he was here. She took a deep breath and suppressed tears that she felt begin to surface.

She rode on along the borders, her mind whirling on the memories of him.

_It was a late at night. Helena was in a guest room, she was staying with her aunt and uncle in Bucharest. She was dressed in a white chemise nightgown, She was standing by her window, idly staring out up at the full moon. She'd just turned twenty, and she was waiting. He said he'd be here damnit…._

"_Waiting for me love?" said a voice from behind her. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she sighed in relief as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. Strangely enough this action startled the man behind her, and he relished in the feel of her submitance to him. He kissed her neck and murmured against her skin._

"_Happy birthday Helena…"_

"_Thank you Vlad…" she said softly, and let him kiss her, feeling there kisses turn hot and passionate in moments. She turned around in his arms and let him devour her, turning her around so she was crushed up against the bedpost of her large bed. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned in pleasure as he pulled the sleeves of her chemise off her shoulders, down far enough to reveal the creamy swell of her breasts. They went on like this for some time…she had lied to herself later on…that she'd never let him touch her like that. She lied to herself about a lot of things. _

_When they'd controlled themselves, they were standing out on her balcony, her back against his chest and his chin on her shoulder as they swayed to a song only they could hear, her head leaning up against his other shoulder and her eyes closed. _

"_The moon is beautiful.." she said softly, and he smiled in agreement. "It is." he answered her. _

"_No more games tonight….lets just stand here…lets just stare at the moon…" she whispered suddenly, catching him off guard yet again. She's never acted this way it be that he's finally getting through her outer defenses? Maybe she was falling for him at long last…. _

"_Anything for you my love…" he whispered in her ear, and then licked her ear, sending shivers down her spine. _

"_Oh Vladislaus…" she sighed dreamily against him, and he smiled inwardly, pleased at the little victory. _

_**Why do you do cry for me?  
Why do you fake that you don't see me?  
When you change everybody's path  
But you know that...  
One day you are going to see me with different eyes**_

_He landed, shifting back and stood before her now. "Your getting tired Helena…" he hissed, a cold hand touching her sweat covered cheek. She stepped closer, there bodies brushing against each other._

"_Maybe.." she murmured as she brushed her lips against his, and immediately he took advantage of that, crushing his own against hers now, his hand cupping the back of her head, holding her against him. There tongues fought and explored, her hands on either side of his face now as she moaned against his mouth._

"_Vladislaus…" she breathed as they broke apart for air, there foreheads leaned against each other._

"_I think I win my dear…" he murmured, his hand sweeping back her hair to reveal the creamy white skin of her neck. He sucked in his breath sharply, enchanted by the delicious scent of her hair as he buried his face in her neck, earning soft moans of pleasure from her. His hand grazed along the tips of her breasts, as the other curled around her waist. _

_He nibbled and kissed at her neck, running his tongue along the length of it before grazing his sharp incisors across it. As if on cue, she wrapped her arms around his neck and secretly slid a dagger from its hiding place in her sleeve. His blue eyes electrified as his fangs lengthened further, preparing to bite. Just before he could succeed though, she slammed the dagger right down into his back and he let out a roar of anger, shoving her away. She laughed and fled, running across the rest of the bridge. _

_When she reached the end, she stopped and tilted her head, as she unsheathed her sword._

"_Oh Vladislaus my love…" she said, smiling innocently. He pulled the dagger from his back and lifted his head to look at her. She smiled and waved. "mmmm…Buh-bye…" she slammed her sword down on the ties that held the bridge together, cutting both sides and laughed as she watched his started expression turn to a mixture of anger and wicked amusement. _

_The bridge fell, and he slid down it, shifting as he went. She watched him fall a great length towards the river, disappearing into the deep black below. Then suddenly he came sky-rocketing upwards again, letting out a roar of warning. She bolted into the woods behind her, her heart beating wildly in her chest as the rush of wings got louder behind her._

"_Helena…" said a singsong voice from behind. She laughed as she sped up, clawed hands grasping wildly for her, but never quiet capturing her._

_She grinned and went to a sliding halt, ducking down so that he flew right over her. She turned and bolted the other direction, forcing him to turn around and scramble to keep up with her._

_**  
**_

_**I don't know if I will survive without you in my arms  
Then now...  
Give me a chance  
Let me show you how much I love you  
Oh, I need you to survive in the darkness  
Save me from the dark and from the death**_

If I die, the love that I feel for you will resuscitative from  
the gray of the evil and dark  
And the sun will shine for me again, yeah  
The love is indestructible against the evil  
I dream that I have you with me  
So tell me why do you do cry for me?  
Come with me, you won't regret it

_**  
**_

"_See…not so bad…" he purred into her ear, his chin on her shoulder. It was slightly disturbing to have this giant beast like creature snuggled up against you with his chin on your shoulder, but it was even worse to have him purring in your ear. She wiggled uncomfortably, and he couldn't help but smirk even more. The feeling of her body so close to his sent shivers down his spine._

"_Come on….I know you like it." he whispered in her ear. "Listen to it….the music of the night….such sweet sounds one can hear if they only listen…..hear the crickets by the river…the sound of the rushing waterfall just ahead….the wind against the trees and in the tall green grass….smell the night blossoms and see how they twinkle against the moonlight….watch the wolf bane waken as the moonlight touches them….it's so beautiful out here Helena…I know you enjoy it just as much as I do…..just open your eyes…really open them…savor all that the darkness can give you."_

_She took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. Her eyes drank in the world around her, the world of mythical beauty. Everything was just as he said it was, this music of the night. She was slowly relaxing against him, her head on his shoulder. He was pleased to see she was beginning to trust him._

_They hovered there in the air for a long time, before he flew them back to the tower, this time Helena had her eyes open. She took in the world around them as they flew over, now and then it scared her, especially when he dropped down suddenly, just to get a rouse out of her. He'd laugh when she'd scream in fright, clinging to him so desperately. When they reached the tower, he landed, Helena still wrapped in his arms as he shifted back into human form. For a moment, it didn't register what he was doing. His hands were on her sides, and her head on his shoulder. He nuzzled against her with his chin, trying to comfort her. She was a little shaky from the experience, and he was determined to show her there wasn't anything to fear._

_Then she realized what he was doing. She immediately pulled away, straightening her dress. "er…I…" she stammered. "Um….." she began, trying to place the words needed to express her gratitude. She did enjoy that, even if he was practically all over her in mid-air._

"_Yes?" he said, a grin on his features._

"_Thanks." she said after a pause, and watched the triumph glitter in his eyes. She blushed._

_**Give me a chance  
Let me show you how much I love you  
Oh, I need you to survive in the darkness  
Save me from the death**_

_They were dancing in the moonlight, cheek to cheek. She loved being so close to him, when they were covered in sweat from there games, when she could feel every muscle in his chest twitch at her touch, feel that thick bulge in his pants when she brushed against him. He wanted her close to him, so deep into him that she was one to him and it seemed dancing was the only way he could express it, aside from throwing her down right then and there and taking her. There dancing got deeply sexual, sometimes almost to much to the point where Helena had to back off. _

_It seemed ridiculous, that she loved this creature of the night and yet she refused to be with him. She'd done this for so long now….oh how she wanted him. He dipped her, running his hands down between her breasts. She suppressed a moan of pleasure from the feeling. He knew exactly what she liked…knew where to touch. She'd let him get just a tad to far sometimes…she really shouldn't have let him enter her bedroom at her aunt and uncles home. That whole week had been a series of pleasurable mistakes. _

_**I don't know if I will survive without you in my arms  
Then now...  
Give me a chance  
Let me show you how much I love you  
Oh, I need you to survive in the darkness  
Save me from the dark and from the death**_

_**  
**_

"_whoa there…whoa!" she yelped as he slammed into her like a force of nature, pinning her to the ground. He began to ravage her again, and she groaned, giving into this pleasurable torture. She felt him cut the laces of her corset and rip it off of her, and then went the shirt, leaving her top bare to his exploration. He touched and taunted, making her eyes roll back in her head as she ran a hand through his beautiful silk black hair. His fangs grazed the spot where he'd already bitten, which were now two little scars that he'd healed after biting her._

"_Vladislaus.." she was panting heavily now…feeling his fingers slide down the waist band of her pants, just above her sacred area. Her hands found his jacket which she tore off, along with his shirt. There skin touched and both gasped at the feeling of electricity shooting up through there bodies._

"_More.." she breathed, as he ran his lips and tongue all over her chest, making her moan in pleasure. Then without warning she flipped him over and straddled him, letting her hands run over his chest before dipping low to lick at his chest, hearing him groan in pleasure as she nibbled her way up to his neck and ear._

_She let her hands slide over his body, feeling the curves and muscles. His hands were pulled the braid from her hair, allowing it to cascade down in tender curls around her face, and brushing against his chest. He moaned allowed at the feeling, and as her hands ran over the bulge in his pants._

"_Helena…" he breathed, and flipped her over again, pulling her toward him as he tugged down her pants. His hands found her most sacred places, and touched and taunted, until she gasped at the feeling of his fingers finding her enterance. At first…she was hesitant…and then without warning he pressed on, and thrusted deeply, making her eyes roll back in her head. He stopped, just before she reached the stars, and suddenly thrusted himself into her. She gasped, at the rather quick entry, her body screaming in pain as it struggled to adjust itself to the intrusion._

_Helena…" he groaned again, his eyes clenched shut in ecstasy._

_Vladislaus.." she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and urging him deeper. _

"_Yes…" she breathed. He pulled back and thrusted again. Then she stopped him. _

"_Not now…we can't…" he whispered, remembering who she was. She saw the hurt flash in his eyes and she felt horribly guilty._

_He pulled out and put her pants back up and she sat up, grabbing for her shirt._

"_Why do you do this….why do you deny what you feel…every time….you always deny it…."_

"_I am what I am…and so are you….I am the chosen one…..the slayer as your kind call me….what the hell did you expect….I mean….this is forbidden….between us…." she sighed, her eyes on the floor. "I'm not supposed to love you…" she said, not really thinking about what she just said._

"_You what…." he said, his head snapping up._

"_I….love you.." she whispered, tears glittering in her eyes._

_**  
I don't know if I will survive without you in my arms  
Then now...  
Give me a chance  
Let me show you how much I love you  
Oh, I need you to survive in the darkness  
Save me from the dark and from the death**_

If I die, the love that I feel for you will resuscitate from  
the gray of the evil and dark  
And the sun will shine for me again, yeah  
The love is indestructible against the evil  
I dream that I have you with me  
So tell me why do you do cry for me?  
Come with me, you won't regret it

"_Yes Vladislaus?" she said innocently, mirth twinkling in her eyes. He growled softly and materialized them to his room where he immediately shoved her on his bed. She laughed as she hit the bed, and felt him climb on top of her, crawling across the bed like a hungry wolf._

_She smirked that little seductive smirk that always got him going, and moved in a way that made her dress slip down further, just enough to reveal a little more cleavage._

_He hissed when his eyes fell on her chest and crushed his face against her bosom, licking and nibbling feverishly while his hands pulled up her skirt and yanked off her underwear with one sharp tug._

"_Vladislaus…" she breathed, the feeling of his long nimble fingers exploring her most sacred area becoming to much to bear. She moaned allowed when he let his fingers slide in, and she pulled off his jacket and ripped open his shirt, and let him shurg it off. She ran her hands over his chest and ran her tongue over it, making him groan in pleasure. He pulled his hand away from her long enough to make her cry out in protest. He smirked wickedly at her, and she glared. "Not cool…" she told him. He only laughed and unbuckled his pants, tossing the buckle to the floor. He untied his pants and then shrugged them off along with his boots and socks. He then proceeded to remove her dress and toss it off to the floor. He chuckled at her bra. She glared at him, reading his mind._

"_No…don't you dare…" she started to say but gasped when he sliced it right off with a nail. He pulled them under the covers and continued his exploration on her body. Bared completely to each other they pressed there bodies together, touching and taunting each other till they couldn't bare much more._

"_Helena…" he pleaded, staring into her eyes._

_That look broke her heart for saying what she said next. "No….Vladislaus we can't…you know that…I….I shouldn't have done this….I'm sorry….I…I never.." she felt tears prickling in her eyes at the realization of what she'd let him do…how far they'd gotten….She started to get up but her grabbed her arm._

"_Stay with me….just stay for now…." He reached up and whipped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lips softly. "Don't cry…..I understand…when you are ready…" he whispered and pulled her back down under him. "But until then…" he purred seductively and let his hands wander her form. _

"_Doesn't mean we can't explore…" he murmured, letting his tongue slide over her breast. She gasped at the feeling, seeing the animalistic glint in his eye. For that night it was nothing but exploration for the two, seeing how far they could push the other before losing control. They never did give into there deepest urges, but were up long through the night simply enjoying the comfort of the other next to them, being able to touch and taunt as much as they pleased. Soon as the sun rose over the horizon, Helena was snuggled down safe in Dracula's arms, her warm naked body snuggled against his cold, her skin heating his own. His hair was down and in his face, as was hers, and Helena watched him fall asleep, a peace, serena look crossing his features. _

_She kissed is lips and murmured "I love you.." before snuggling back down and drifting to sleep herself._

"_I love you too.." he answered without opening his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. After several moments, he closed the drapes and locked the door to his room, and finally fell asleep as well._

_**  
**_

_**I don't know if I will survive without you in my arms  
Then now...  
Give me a chance  
Let me show you how much I love you  
Oh, I need you to survive in the darkness  
Save me from the dark and from the death**_

If I die, the love that I feel for you will resuscitate from  
the gray of the evil and dark  
And the sun will shine for me again, yeah  
The love is indestructible against the evil  
I dream that I have you with me  
So tell me why do you do cry for me?  
Come with me, you won't regret it

Helena broke from her memories and sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She turned her horse to return home, when she heard a familiar voice, singing in the distance, a Cheshire cat grin on his features.

"Damnit….." Helena groaned, and watched him approach her from her place on Fayina.

"Why Hello….slayer!" He grinned manically, a wild look in his eyes.

"Evening Traian." she said softly with a nod of her head. **_  
_**


	20. The Secret Club

**Disclaimer: Dont own Van Helsing...do own plot and oc...**

"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing way out here, slayer?" Traian grinned wickedly. "I didn't know you were so fond of me….."

"Don't get your hopes up Traian…I'm looking for disturbances."

"Oh…you won't find him here…my master has left already!"

"Your master did this?" Helena frowned, looking down at Traian.

"Yes Milady…he did."

"How long ago was he here?"

"Who is he?" Traian frowned.

"What do you mean, who is he…you know who I mean…your master!"

"My Master? My master wasn't here."

"Yes he was, you just said he was!" Helena argued, becoming thoroughly confused now.

"I don't know what your talking about Milady! I never said such a thing!"

"Damnit Traian..stop screwing with my head and tell me when he was here!"

"Who is he?"

"Oh not that again…" Helena groaned and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Traian said suddenly, rushing after her.

"I can take you to my master…" he grinned darkly up at her.

"Can you now."

"Bucharest….in an hour…meet me….lets see….ah..I know a good place…in front of Vilkova palace…" he grinned.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"No…I need to feed…and it won't take you long to get there…..you're a fast rider…."

"But--" she started to protest but he was already gone. She groaned, and urged Fayina towards Bucharest. She flew like the wind, she was nothing a but blurr in the breeze as she swept across the mountainside, still upset with this whole situation. She wasn't even properly armed. She came down the mountainside at lightening speed, approaching Bucharest with little time left to get to Vilkova palace. She raced through the empty dark streets and came riding up to the steps of the palace, in the distance she could see Traian seated on the head of a lion statue, his head tilted to one side and his legs dangling over the front of the statue, swinging.

"Took you long enough." he smiled as Helena slowed Fayina, letting her walk now for a while so that she could cool off. When she finally reached the steps, she halted Fayina and stared down at Traian.

"Alright….I'm in. Lets go." she said cautiously, and followed him down through a murky alleyway behind Vilkova palace. When they reached the enterance she dismounted Fayina and tied her up in a nearby stable area that belonged to Vilkova palace. She followed Traian into the building and down a long narrow set of stairs. They reached a door and Traian stopped. He noted how Helena held her hand on the sheath of her sword, and the other had a pistol already pulled from the holster, cocked and ready to fire.

"No worries my dear….no worries….the master has instructed them not to hurt you." He said and pushed open a hidden door in the wall, and motioned her to enter. She did, and he followed behind, shutting it behind him. The room was large and lit by candles, the air around them was filled with fragrant incense and strong perfume. Women were lounging on comfortable sofas, scattered about while men feed from there lifes blood, and others it was the other way around. Some women were feeding off the men. Others were dancing to a haunting beat, laughing drunkenly. She could tell that there were many mortals here as well, and she could instantly feel the eyes of many vampires watching her every movement as she moved with Traian through the crowd and into a back room. Inside the room it was dark, a throne was in the center, high up on something that looked like a flat, square layer of four steps all around it.

"The throne room." Traian said as he noted her confusion. "You do know, Vladislaus Dragulia, I imagine? This is his private room within the club.." he smiled faintly. Helena noticed behind the throne was another room…which the door to it was cracked open, and a faint light was coming from it.

"Who is in there…" she asked quietly.

"Not who you think." Traian said with a smirk and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her back out into the main hall.

"Wait a minute…where's your master?"

He laughed crazily. "No Master deary…No master! I tricked you I did! I love to tease you Helena!" he whispered, running his hand over her cheek, suddenly inches from her face. "You make my blood burn Helena….you are so beautiful….so bright……come and let me show you what a real man can do….." he whispered, his lips brushing against hers. She grimaced, and shoved him off of her. "You disgust me." she snapped, and turned to leave. Suddenly, something big and heavy collided with the side of her face. She went crashing into scattered chairs and tables and the whole room went silent.

"Tricked you…didn't I slayer? Now we can finish you off….no more dealing with you….unless your willing to give yourself to me…..then we can have a compromise."

She felt him advancing on her, and her vision was blurred by a sharp pain in the side of her head. She scurried backwards on all fours, her gun missing from her hand, which had slide across the floor. Another vampire had picked it up, grinning at her.

"You know…vengeance is so sweet slayer…..after all..you did kill my master." hissed the strange vampire.

She stared, wide eyed as the whole room began to advance on her. How could she have been so stupid….how could she have trusted Traian? He never seemed dangerous before…harmless really…but now she could see….he was just pretending.

"What is going on here?" hissed a dangerously calm voice. Suddenly everyone froze and backed away from Helena, and in the clearing she could see the owner of that voice--Dracula.

He looked down at her, noting the state she was in and she could have sworn his eyes had turned onyx black at the site.

"Traian…" he hissed, just a little to calmly.

"Yes……Milord?" he said sheepishly, terror filling his voice.

"Did I not instruct….that she is to remain unharmed?"

"Yes Milord…but we were only having a little fun…she would have never been harmed…"

"It appears to me.." he said, sniffing the air. "That she is bleeding…." he said, his eyes meeting Traian's.

"but Milord.." he whimpered.

"I will deal with you later…." he hissed dangerously.

Traian whimpered and backed into a dark corner, only his amber eyes could be seen, glowing in the darkness. Dracula strode forward, and easily lifted Helena into his arms, bridal style and carried her out of the room. She would have protested to that, if it weren't for the fact that she was close to losing conciousness.

He passed through the throne room, and entered the back room that she'd seen earlier. He passed right through that and through a secret corridor behind a bookshelf. They walked for some time till he reached a set of stairs and climbed up them. Moments later they were in the moonlit corridors of Vilkova palace, gliding down it's vast hallways and towards a guest room.

They entered, the room being the same one he'd given her the first time they came here. She laid her down on the bed and fetched a basin of warm water and clean towel. He proceeded to clean off her face and the side of her head.

"What are you doing here, Helena.." she said calmly, trying to bite back the anger he felt.

"I don't know…explain to me why Traian was told by you to bring me here?"

"I never told him such a thing." he answered calmly, and wrung out the bloodied towel.

"He said his master told him to bring me here."

"Really……considering that his master is dead, I doubt that he was telling the truth."

"What…" she frowned, trying to sit up but the pain in her head forced her back down.

"Relax Helena…" he cooed, running his fingers down the side of her face. He leaned over, and at first she thought he'd kiss her, but instead he ran his tongue up the cut on the side of her head and face. She felt her wounds begin to heal as he did this. Oddly enough….that was kind of a turn on.

"Helena…do not come back to this place….it is very dangerous….I could not bare to have something happen to you…" he whispered, and she could hear the anger laced in his voice. He was angry yes….but not with her. He was angry that he could have lost her….angry with Traian. He would deal with Traian later though….right now he needed to heal Helena.

"Vladislaus…." she said softly, and his eyes looked down into hers.

"Yes?" he asked. She reached up and point a hand on the side of his face, smiling sadly. "Do you remember when we first met?" she asked him.

"I do…" he said softly, smiling faintly.

"Do you remember when you first kissed me that night we met?" she smiled weakly, running her hands down his face and neck to his chest. He swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Yes…" he whispered.

She unbuttoned his shirt, just the first three buttons from the neck down. She ran her hands up over his collar bone and onto his shoulders.

"Helena I…" he started to say, but was instantly lost in the feeling of her soft plump lips against his own. He kissed back, a little rougher then intended. Suprisingly she kissed back with just as much strength, her hands seductively unbuttoning his shirt all the way. She pushed it off him, along with his jacket and ran her hands over his bare chest.

"Isn't it…" she purred as she licked his chest. He groaned in pleasure. "amazing…how two people…." she said between licks. "are practically all over each other the first time they meet…" she said softly, suckling gently on a spot on his chest. He climbed further up onto the bed, straddling her.

"Indeed…" he murmured, his own hands easily unlacing her corset and yanking it off. He pulled her shirt right off and devoured her breasts and stomach. She smirked, lifting her thigh up high enough to rub against the bulge in his pants, which only earned her a low growl from him.

"Helena…" he said warningly, the feeling of her against him like that was making it difficult to keep control.

"Vladislaus…" she said softly, as she lifted his face to hers and crushed her lips against his own, his hands sliding the waist band of her riding pants down.

It seemed…just as things were getting good….a soft knock rang out at the door and Dracula groaned, collapsing against her chest. She giggled softly and pushed him off of her, which made him groan even more. She pulled her shirt back on and he buttoned himself back up, straightening out his hair.

"Yes?" he said, trying to keep his voice calm. Whoever just interrupted him….was going to die. Oh yes….much death involved.

"Milord….it's me….Savannah…you sent for me earlier?"

Damnit….ok so he can't kill Savannah…and he did technically send for her earlier…..damnit. in please….see to it Helena here gets properly cleaned up…."

"Oh course Milord…" Savannah said, pushing the door open fully. Helena looked at Dracula, who was looking at her now with a hungry look in his eyes. She smiled sympathetically, and he sighed and turned to leave.

"Come to my study when you are finished Helena.." he told her, and disappeared out the door. Damnit to hell……just one touch and she was drowning in him. She was really….damn tired of being abstinent with him.

She smiled at Savannah who had started her bath for her. "I hope I didn't interupt anything…" she said softly.

"No…of course not." Helena said with a sigh. "Not at all…."


	21. Of Blood and Torture

Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing...do own plot and OC...

When she finished cleaned up, Helena strolled down the moonlit corridors, clothed in a elegant black silk dress that hugged in the right places and hung off the shoulders, revealing the creamy swell of the tops of her breasts, and her pale flawless neck which was adorned in a simple black choker adorned with black opals. Her blond curls were let loose down around her face, wild and free. Her eyes glittered in the moonlight. She felt like she was going into something dark and dangerous….she knew what she really wanted tonight.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, feeling so exhilarated. The cool breeze fluttered through the window, caressing her skin like Dracula's fingers taunting her skin as his lips trailed down her neck. She shuddered at the feeling, her body on fire. She reached the study and went to push the door open but halted at the sound of angry growls. She leaned against the door, listening.

"Milord…please!" whimpered the voice of Traian.

"Did I not warn you never to touch my property?" hissed Dracula dangerously.

"Milord.."

"MASTER!" roared Dracula. "I am your Master…your creator is dead….remember I killed him for touching my property….and now you'll die just like he did! The apple does not fall far from the tree in his line, no?"

Helena frowned. He'd killed Traian's master? Who was this property he spoke of? Could it have been Aurora?

"Oh please Master!" Traian choked out as Dracula slowly crushed his windpipe.

"I warned you.." he hissed, and threw across the room, slamming him into a bookshelf which fell over and landed on top of Traian's already injured body. Helena cracked the door open just enough to see what was going on, and gasped to see Dracula, bloodied and bruised. His hair was done in his face, his blue eyes flashing flames and his fangs extended. She could practically feel the power emanating from him. He moved as if he were floating, and without even touching him lifted Traian from under the book shelf, who was grabbing at his throat as if Dracula were choking him again.

"I will kill you Traian…you will suffer just like your master did…slow and torturous…" he hissed deadly.

"My Master never touched Aurora!" Traian spat.

"Liar!" Dracula roared. "I walked in and saw the whole thing! He tried to rape her! Just like you did…" he hissed dangerously.

"Master please…" he begged. "Do not kill me!"

"Don't be boring Traian…." he said and rolled his eyes, lowering him to the floor. He grabbed Traian's arm and twisted it till it snapped. He roared in pain and glared at Dracula.

"That was for touching her." he said casually. He then proceeded to rip out Traian's tongue. "For speaking to her as you did…" he hissed throwing the bloodied body part into the fireplace.

He then grabbed a hot poker by the fireplace and slowly, tauntingly waved it near Traian's eyes. 

"This is for looking at her as you did." he said in a deadly calm and then rammed the hot metal into each eye, burning his eyes out. Traian roared in pain.

Helena watched the whole sight, horrified by Dracula's actions. Sure that bastard nearly got her killed….but this was going a little far….

Traian lay crumpled on the ground, weeping at Dracula's feet. "Master…please no more!" he said as if he had cotton balls in his mouth, missing a tongue does that.

"I think there will be…much more!" he hissed and curtly snapped Traian's other arm. Again there was a roar of pain, and Dracula lifted him by the neck and carried him towards a wall, crushing him up against it. Dracula held him there with his mind while he walked towards a glass case where a display of swords were. She watched Dracula unsheath one and lift it with his mind, tilting his head, a dark smile on his features. She could see now that his eyes were solid black, and blood was splattered up the side of one cheek. She shivered at the sight, at how his rage was beyond control now.

"No Please--" Traian started to protest but was cut off by the sword that Dracula had hovered in mid-air went flying towards Traian and slammed right into his rib cage, just below his heart. It went through him entirely and into the wall, pinning him there.

Another roar of pain.

Dracula's smile only darkened and he then pulled a dagger from the display case and strode towards him.

"Now then…..your final punishment before death." he smiled faintly. He got very close to him, whispering something in Romanian that Helena could not make out. Traian's face paled, and his mouth slacked open. "Please no….anything but that….anything!" he said, grabbing blindly at Dracula's collar despite the sharp pain in his arms that were already beginning to heal.

"I think so…" he hissed menacingly and did the unthinkable. Helena watched in horror as he cut open Traian's pants and……She looked away, the violent scream echoing through the halls of the castle.

Dracula smirked, backing away to admire his work. Traian was slumped against the wall, bloody tears streaking his cheeks. He was blind…broken…and was officially….an "it."

Helena crumpled to the floor by the crack in the door…her face pale and white, her mouth agape.

Dracula chuckled darkly. "Now it is the end…" he hissed, drawing close to Traian. He lengthened the claws on one hand, and yanked Traians neck back. He then proceeded to rip his throat out and watch him bleed to death. Once he was satisfied…he too the dagger he used, and went to slam it right into Traians heart…

"STOP!" Helena cried, bursting into the room. Dracula froze mid stab and turned to look at her. The horror in her eyes was enough for him to drop the dagger. His eyes were still black, but his voice no longer held as much malice and rage.

"Vladislaus….what…..why…how…" she said, looking at Traian's broken body. "I saw the whole thing….how could you…" she whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"He touched you Helena….there is no excuse!" he growled, his voice almost sounding inhuman now. She suppressed a shudder of fear and stepped towards him slowly.

"He never did….never touched me entirely…..he never even got to lay a finger on me….you got there before he could!"

"He hit you Helena! He harmed what is mine and he will die for it!" he roared at her. She still continued onward, despite her fear.

"Vladislaus….please……please come here…" she said, holding out a pale, flawless hand. He stared at her, shaking with his rage. He looked at Traian, his broken form still pinned to the wall by a sword.

"No Helena…No! I will kill him! He deserves to die!"

"Yes! He does Vladislaus….but there are many who deserve to die! He is but a man caught in the darkness….pressured under the influence of the by the darkness….."

"It doesn't matter….." Dracula protested.

"It does too!" she argued. "Vladislaus….this man….he has family somewhere doesn't he….people who love him…and he was taken away long ago from them, wasn't he? Somewhere out there….a woman loves him. Just like I love you….." she whispered. "Would you not want to be released from death to return to me…if you were in his situation?"

There was a pause. He stared at her, and back at Traian. He sneered as his eyes looked over Traian's broken form. "he is worthy of no woman's love…." he growled.

"But someone out there still loves him." she whispered. "Vladislaus…please.." she begged, her beautiful blue eyes glittering with tears. She held out her hand, hoping he'll take it. He looked at her, defeat flashing across his eyes, which had now turned back to blue…but were still darker then normal.

He stared at her hand, swallowing thickly as he shakily reached out and took hold of it, and she clasped down gently on his and pulled him too her. She used her free hand to brush the hair from his face, wiping the blood off his cheek. She kissed him then, even as tears streaked down her cheeks. He returned the kiss, the fire between them turning into an inferno. She crushed her against him as his arms wrapped around her waist, and there kisses became bruising and hot.

He materialized them out of the study and into his own private rooms, the fireplace coming to life with a mental push of his mind. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed her against the wall, roughly kissing her even as she ripped the blood stained black pressed shirt off of him, revealing his bare chest. She ran her hands over it as he pulled the delicate silk material down further to reveal her breasts. He growled deeply at the sight, buring his face into her bosom. She let out a pleasurable moan, as they slide to the floor, in which he grabbed her by the hips and roughly pulled her toward him, so that he straddled her. He ripped off his belt and undid his trousers, even as Helena struggled to get off her gown. When she was getting annoyed with the gown that refused to come off…he just ripped it off of her, slicing through it like butter with his nails. She gasped as he did this, feeling him lifted her up as he kicked off his trousers and slam her down on the couch by the fireplace. He slide one hand up under her backside and lifted her up, so that her legs wound around his waist as he sat on his knees before her on the couch. He pulled her towards him so that the bulge in his underpants rubbed up against her seductively. She moaned as he grinded against her, as he bent over her, devouring her breasts and abdomen. His kisses trailed down to her belly button, which he licked seductively, one hand still resting between her breasts, rubbing and taunting them every now and then. As he slide lower, she sucked her breath in sharply, her eyes watching as he toyed with the waist line of her panties. He looked up into her eyes, which were pleading him. He saw that look and he understood, smirking darkly as he tore off her underwear with a sharp yank. His fingers grazed over her most delicious spots, and she arched her back, begging for more. He ran scooted back some so he'd have better access and then lightly grazed his lips over her most sacred areas, making her writh and buck towards him more, begging for him now.

"Vladislaus…please.." she breathed, her eyes rolling back into her head. He smirked as he devoured her then, licking and nibbling against her, making her cry out as he pushed her towards the stars.

"Oh….Vladislaus…yes.." she breathed, her hands holding his head against her, as they ran through his silk black hair. Suddenly he stopped…making her cry out in protest. He licked his lips and then leaned over and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips. He then dragged her down closer to him again, kissing her roughly down her jaw and neck. She shivered at the delightful feeling of his fangs grazing against her skin.

Suddenly she turned the tables and flipped them over, Dracula landing on the floor and Helena tumbling down on top of him. "Hurt much?" she asked, kissing his neck.

"Not at all.." he answered and let her continue. He groaned as she licked her way down his chest, one hand slide down after her. She pulled his undergarments off and ran her hands over him, making him groan in pleasure. She continued to push herself up against him till the pleasure was almost out of control. He then flipped her over again and straddled her, dragging her up against him and lifting her up from under her backside so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He leaned over and crushed his lips against hers, thrusting into her deeply at the same time. She cried out, stars dancing before her eyes.

"Vladislaus…oh.." she moaned, her eyes clenched shut in pleasure as he thrusted into over and over again, his speed rapidly picking up as she wiggled against him, urging him deeper into her till she felt him push up against her womb.

They continued on like this for the rest of the night, the two of them completely forgetting about Traian…who spent the rest of the night trying to heal from his wounds…and get strong enough to pull the sword out of him. When dawn began to approach, he picked Helena up off the floor by the fire and carried her to the bed, which he laid her down in and climbed in next to her, pull the covers up over them both. He then pulled her against him, which she immediately reacted to by snuggling deep into his arms. He shut the curtains and locked the doors and windows with his mind, before drifting to sleep as well. 


	22. Of Desire and Understanding

**Disclaimer: Dont own Van Helsing...do own plot and oc...**

The moon rose up high over the horizon and Helena stirred in her sleep. She felt something hard next to her, and opened her eyes to see Dracula sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled up at him from her place in his arms, watching him sleep. He awoke seconds later, his eyes popping open to look down at her sleepily.

"Evening love…" he said, and she smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss feverishly even as she tried to pull away he pulled her back to him, devouring her hungrily.

"Again?" she chuckled against his lips and he grinned, continuing his pursuit.

"Once more love…just once more before I have to get up and face the world…"

"Bathtub…" she murmured against his lips and he didn't have to be told twice. He climbed out of bed and lifted her up, wrapped in silk black sheets and carried her into the bathroom, in which he'd already started the shower with his mind. The steaming hot water came down in sheets as he carried her into the glass shower, slamming her up against the wall as he placed hot searing kisses all along her body. She groaned in pleasure as he grinded against her, entering her quickly.

When there desires had been sated…well sorta…Dracula would have preferred a much longer session…but duty calls. They bathed and then got out, getting dressed.

"So what are you up too…aside from sending someone to scrape Traian off your study wall?"

"Who said I would scrape him off? He'd make a rather lovely wall mount….think of it…his head….mounted above my fireplace…" he smiled when he heard her laugh.

"And a plaque saying "He who touches my property shall become my wall mount." she giggled feverishly at the look on his face. He grinned at her. "Excellent Idea….I see if it can be done."

"Hold up…I was kidding!" she laughed.

"I know…so was I…I'd rather not have that disgusting excuse for a vampire mounted anywhere near my castle." he said, dragging her into his arms as his hands ran over her body, his lips trailing along her jaw line. She groaned in pleasure and burried her face in his neck.

"Don't start what you know you cannot finish love." she said softly.

"Who said I can't finish it?" he purred seductively.

"You did…about five minutes ago when you told me what you had to do today."

"So I did…" he purred, licking her earlobe.

"Vladislaus….later…" she giggled and pulled out of his arms. "Go do….whatever it is you do." she said and smiled.

He grinned wickedly and turned to leave. "Breakfast is down in the dining hall for you…" he said and kissed her cheek before disappearing out the door. She smiled faintly and then finished dressing before vanishing out the door as well and down the hall.

"Hello Helena!" Savannah said cheerfully as she set out breakfast for Helena as she entered the dining hall.

"Evening Savannah…..so where's Serena?"

"In the kitchen doing dishes…she'll be out shortly." she said and smiled.

Helena sat down and began to eat, enjoying the mango juice that Savannah poured into her goblet. Damn that was good…nice and cold, sweet to drink. With it she had eggs, bacon and hash browns with white buttered bread and a side dish of pancakes with lots of syrup. Bloody hell…..did Vlad think she ate a lot or something?

Savannah giggled at the overwhelmed look on her face. "Sorry….I didn't know what you liked…so I made everything…..Serena's bringing out the hot rolls and some gravy in a minute. I even made you French toast." she grinned.

"Oh wow….that's really sweet of you and all Savannah hun…but maybe you could wrap it up and save it? I'll come by this afternoon..maybe snack off some of it…I like to have something to snack on…" she smiled. Savannah grinned and nodded. "Of course!"

She finished her plate and let Savannah take it, disappearing into the kitchen. She then got up and decided to go for a walk.

She decided to take a stroll through the hedge maze out in the gardens, and did so, enjoying the cold winter breeze and moonlight that shone down on the maze. This was a good time she figured, to think about what Traian had said.

Vlad said that his master was dead, that he'd killed him. Traian says his master is alive, and was coming for Helena. Oddly enough, it would seem obvious that one would belive Vlad before believing a worm like Traian, but something just didn't seem right, something didn't fit. She had the sinking feeling that Traian was telling the truth.

She heard a noise from behind and halted, whirling around to see no one. She frowned, listening intently. Something was moving….she could hear footsteps behind the hedge in front of her. She cautiously edged forward, eyeing the hedge suspiciously. She whipped around the corner of the hedge and saw nothing. She got closer…and closer to the other corner of the hedge…then as she rounded the corner, she came face to face with someone in a black hooded cloak.

"Hello.." he whispered. Helena screamed…he screamed and they both stumbled backwards.

"Wait, Helena it's me!" he said dropping the hood. Helena stopped screaming and realized it was Bryan.

"Oh my god! Bryan what the HELL is wrong with you!" she yelled, punching him in the arm. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry….I didn't mean too…I was worried…and then I got a letter from Dracula explaining where you were…." Helena frowned.

"He wrote you a letter?"

"Yes…very polite one at that…nice parchment…good ink….I imagine it's quiet expensive." he said handing her the letter. She read over it and smirked.

_To whom it concerns,_

_Lady Helena Ciodaru, is staying at my palace in Bucharest, and will not be harmed I assure you. She is a guest here, and will be attending my winter solistice ball. Please do not be alarmed, she will be returned safely to you after the ball._

_Regards,_

_Vladislaus Dragulia_

She snorted with laughter at the letter. "Good lord…he's so formal sometimes!" she giggled.

Bryan frowned. "Helena…..um…..I think now would be a good time for us to flee this place….before he discovers me here…"

"Oh no…I can't leave….oh Bryan…you have to understand….I…..well…..I love him." she smiled weakly. "I'm going to his ball…I told him I would…..and…well….yeah."

Bryan sighed. "I had a feeling this would happen." he groaned and sat down on a nearby stone bench. She sat down with him and they stared up at the moon. Bryan took off his cloak and put it on her shoulders. 'You really shouldn't be running around in the snow without a cloak Helena…you'll get sick."

"Bryan…I'm sorry….I know I've let you down." she sighed.

"No…you haven't Helena….I'm glad that you love him."

"You what?" she said, surprised.

"I said that I'm glad you love him." he smiled faintly. "I was worried you'd never fall in love and get married. Well…hopefully you'll get married….even if it is to the king of the vampires……" he chuckled.

"I….thank you…" she said, still shocked and she hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Run along then….you need to get back before bat boy finds us together."

She got up and turned to leave but stopped, and looked at him. "What did you just call him?"

"Bat Boy…that's my new nickname for him." he chuckled as he raised his hood and left. She watched his retreating figure till it disappeared into the shadows. Then she went back inside the palace.


	23. Questions and Memories

**Disclaimer: Don't own van helsing...do own plot and oc...**

The palace was silent as Helena entered in from the gardens. She roamed the vast corridors and stairwells until she found a suitable balcony for her to haunt for a while. She sat on the stone railing, really getting bored. Well….she could always go on patrol. There were a million different things she could do right now, none of which sounded remotely interesting. Then one of which crossed her mind. She grinned at the idea and left the balcony, heading back to her room.

Inside her room, she changed into corset made of a shiny silver material, with detailed silver beadwork on it, and off the shoulder straps, with a black flowing skirt. She slipped on a pair of silver beaded walking slippers and a black cloak. She left her room shortly after, making her way down to the stables.

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice, and she felt a smile curve on her lips. A pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and she sighed as she leaned into him, tilting her head up so that he could kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I'm going to town." she said softly, one hand reaching up to play with a loose strand of dark silk that hung in his face.

"Must you? I've finished my work for the evening…I came to see if you were busy."

"Well you can always go with me." she chuckled.

"I could….infact I could take you to dinner…..there's a wonderful resterant..one of my personal favorites….you'd love it. I always wanted to take you there…..remember…when we were on the hill.."

She nodded. "I remember…..you wanted to take me to dinner…"

"but you were more interested in kicking my face in." he smirked.

She grinned wickedly. "I've always been fiesty."

"Agreed." he chuckled and buried his face in her neck, planting tiny kisses up her neck till he reached her earlobe. He licked it seductively, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Vlad…we'll never get to dinner if you continue with that."

"Forget dinner…I have a better idea." he murmured into her hair.

"I don't think so.." she giggled softly as she turned around in his arms, and buried her face in his neck. She ran her tongue down his neck, pulling the collar back some for better acess to the base of his neck. He groaned his pleasure and held her tighter against him. She giggled into his skin and sighed happily, laying her head on his shoulder.

"If were going to a restaurant, I need to change." she said softly. He nodded. "Might I suggest…..or can I just watch you…"

"Down boy…I can dress myself thank you…" she laughed.

"Alright then…" he murmured and released her, kissing her forehead before letting her go and dress.

Moments later she was dressed and ready to go. She wore a lovely black Victorian bustle gown, and pulled her blond curls half up half down, fastening them back with a silver clip. She took Dracula's arm and the two of the strolled out of the castle.

"You know….we could always just.."

"No….uh-uh….I hate flying…you know I do. I'm afraid of heights."

"I realize that….but you need to get over it."

"It's not that easy…" she sighed.

"Understandable….." he sighed and snaked an arm around her waist as they walked towards the awaiting carriage in the distance. "Something more troubles your mind I think…"

"There is.." she said softly. "The things Traian said….." she told him quietly. "He claims his master is still alive….who was his master?"

"An evil vampire…by the name of Deran. He was an elder vampire, like myself. One of the first after I was created. I was his master. I met Deran in Wallachia. He was a noblemen, but unlike any noblemen I'd ever met. Deran was the kind that despised the power he was born with, and chose to strive for what was right in the country, not what he wanted to do…or just add on to the evil in the country. He was a good man…so I made him a servant. Deran had been good friends with me for many years…then one day I released him and he went on his own way…became a master vampire like myself…sired many children…one of which was Traian. Traian was by far the most loyal of all his servants. He favored Traian as if he were a true son, for Traian never had a mother or father his whole life, he was raised by Deran before made….Deran found him when he was an orphan in the streets of Bucharest. A century would pass before I ever saw or heard from Deran though…and when I finally did here from him…he'd gone very dark….deeply controlled by Lucifer. This man was incredibly dangerous…and quite mad." he sighed as he helped her into the carriage and then climbed in after her. The carriage began to roll and he continued with his story.

"Deran….was up to no good, obviously. I tried to control him…force him to stop his meddlings before he really got hurt. He wouldn't listen to me…and I lost contact with him for a long time…then…well I met you….Aurora that is…..I had just sired Aurora when Deran came back into the picture…he heard I'd finally taken a bride…..my first bride…which was you. He claimed he wanted to meet her…so he attended by All hallows eve ball….to be perfectly honest I never thought he'd actually come….and didn't realize he was there until it was to late…..he was dancing with Aurora…..and then…I noticed that her presence just faded slightly….and I knew she wasn't in the room anymore." he said, his tone getting darker…as if anger was boiling just under the surface.

"I went searching for her….found her in his arms…and he was trying to rape her…..she wasn't strong enough to fight him…even with her vampiric and slayer strength combind…..in reality she wasn't even strong enough to battle me….so obviously….she wouldn't stand a chance against Deran….and…well thankfully I got there in time….I nearly ripped him to pieces….but Aurora stopped me."

"Kinda like how I did with Traian.."

"Exactly….except you let me get farther then she did.." he chuckled softly.

"I see.." she smirked.

"And we didn't have sex after it……we just talked….a lot."

"Really…" she said, smirking at him.

"Then we had sex." he grinned.

"Ah ha…." she laughed. "I knew there was sex involved somewhere…you'd go nuts without it."

He shrugged. "Or I'd just maul you when I couldn't take it anymore."

"So go on with the story…what happened to Deran?"

"I had to kill him..later on….I never told Aurora I'd done it though…she found out on her own. I had to kill him though…he was stark raving mad….she wouldn't understand why….she was to young to understand….but as a master…I had to do what was right for the safety of our kind…and Deran had crossed the line far to many times….he had to be destroyed. So I did it." he sighed. "it was very hard for me…Deran and I were close friends…or were. Then he decided to molest my wife." he said bitterly.

"What about you and Gabriel…how does he fit in?"

Dracula smiled weakly, staring out the side window of the carriage. "Gabriel….ah yes…Gabriel. My best friend and colleague…we grew up together….he was ordered to kill me because the order told him too. They said my methods for ruling a kingdom were unbecoming…demonic even. They felt I was possessed by the devil….well I wasn't until they decided to murder me." he chuckled darkly, his blue eyes flashing black towards Helena. She frowned. "Why is it..that you mention the devil and your eyes turn black. Your eyes were black when you were beating the crap out of Traian too."

"It is the devil." Dracula said with a shurg. "I cannot stop him from seeing through my eyes and into this world. He most likely is curious as to how you got back here….last he checked…Aurora was dead. Now shes back…it will not make things easy for him I suppose."

"Oh that's classy…he uses you as a portal into this world."

"Exactly. He could control my body if he wanted too…I havent any choice…my soul is his..because I gave it to him to send me back."

"….."

"Helena..?" he said, noting the look on her face.

"Wow…you are in some deep shit…aren't you?"

"You could say that." he smirked.

She sighed and moved from her seat across from him to sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, and put one hand on his chest. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that…"

"It's alright.." he murmured. "It's all in the past now…the only thing that matters to me now is you." he said softly and kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered close and returned the kiss, as the carriage rolled on down to Bucharest, carrying the two lovers to the restaurant.


	24. Arguements

**Disclaimer: Dont own Van Helsing...do own plot and oc...**

There dinner was pleasant, Helena found it amusing how Dracula had everyone there wrapped around his little finger. They knew him here, thus they never questioned why he did not eat. They infact brought him a goblet of blood, and he explained how he had bought the resterant.

They left shortly later and went for a walk down the beautiful lamp lit streets of Bucharest. The moon shone down on the two, high from its place in the sky and a pleasant breeze caressed against Helena's skin.

"What was Aurora like.." she asked suddenly, catching him off guard. "where did she grow up….that sort of thing…"

He sighed, running a hand through his hand. "Aurora….she grew up here in Bucharest. Very smart woman she was. She had two others sisters, whom of which I think you decended from. I think you are also related to Aurora too, not just as her reincarnation."

"Did her sisters fight like her?"

"Yes. Infact one also ended up as an immortal. She married vampire by the name of Broderick. He lives in England with her now. I should have you meet them sometime. She'd probably weep to see you as you are."

Helena nodded, thinking of the idea of meeting relatives. She could learn a lot from this woman. "That would be nice.." she commented, as they strolled arm in arm up to the carriage.

"Vlad.." she said suddenly as they seated themselves in the carriage.

"Yes.." he said, straightening out his coat.

"I get the feeling theres something you havent mentioned to me yet."

"Why ever would you think that?"

"because you get shifty when your hiding something. You don't think I can't read you by now?" she smirked.

"Well….I was curious really." he murmured quietly. "Whether you entended to join me…I mean….someday…nothing soon if you choose….I mean.."

"You want me to be a vampire too?" she said, as if reading his mind.

"Yes…" he answered, glancing at her. "But I'm also fearful of it.."

"After what happened to Aurora…I admit, so am I." she replied. "I don't think I'd do it though…I'm not Aurora. Theres darkness in me…I feel that…but I wont run from it…like she did….don't look at me like that Vlad…listen to me…she was running from it..that's why it consumed her…she wanted to pretend she was all pure and good….but something doesn't add up Vlad…..even with all that…there had to be something that added her….what was it?"

"I…well.." he stammered, really not wanting to dig up the past.

"Vlad…tell me."

"It was…..Lucifer." he sighed.

"When you turned her…that gave him control over her body, didn't it?"

"Yes…" he sighed.

"That's why she went postal, isn't it?"

"Yes….she was fighting him off….she just…couldn't hold him out any longer….so I had to kill her…I couldn't let Lucifer have that kind of power in his grasp."

"Therefore…if you ever plan on turning me, we've got to ditch Lucifer." she stated.

"Meaning?" he said, an eyebrow raised.

"You need to appologize to God."

"No." he stated flatly and turned to look out the window.

"Vlad, don't be a baby."

"I am NOT a baby damnit. I won't do it."

"Baby." she smirked.

"Not."

"Are too."

"Are Not." he growled.

"Vlad….what do you need done to appologize to him?"

"Explain to me WHY Gabriel was told to murder me…WHY….why would he do that to ME…his most loyal servant…I did everything for him! He's nothing but a backstabber!" he growled, his eyes electrified. Helena stopped herself from continuing further. She could tell he was at his breaking point. God sure did infuriate him…..a lot.

"Vlad…I'm sorry.." she murmured, and watched his rage melt down. He leaned back in his seat again.

"Drop the subject Helena…leave it alone."

"Fine Vlad. I'll grow old and die…does that make you happy? I'm trying to help you….but every time I do you throw an unholy tantrum. You have to LET GO damnit!"

"I CANT!" he snapped. "You don't know anything about me Helena…"

"Then tell me DAMNIT!" she growled back.

"FINE!" he yelled back. "and why are you yelling at me!"

"Because your yelling at me!" she yelled back.

"Oh…" he whispered, and stared at the floor sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"Forgiven." she stated flatly and smirked.

"I will tell you my story when we get to the castle…the whole thing…not just bits and pieces."

"Good." she said and smirked.


	25. In the Dark, I Thee Wed

Disclaimer: Dont on anything in Van Helsing...do own plot and OC.

"Long ago." he began as Helena made herself comfortable, her head in his lap. They sat on a comfortable black leather sofa in his study before a roaring fireplace.

"I once lived in the Valerious home….centuries ago. As a boy I grew up alongside Gabriel, the one you know as Van Helsing. He and I were the best of friends. Then one night…." he sighed. "Everything changed."

"How so?" she asked quietly.

"I was murdered, by Gabriel. Ordered to be slaughtered unfairly by the Order itself."

"I see…where was I in this picture? How old were you?"

"Not very old, I was twenty." he shrugged. "anyways…..they murdered me because of my claim to ruthlessness. I was prince…as you recall in your history lessons." he smirked. "I was….Vlad the Impaler as they call me."

"So you really did impale people huh…"

"Yes."

"Boil the heads in a pot?"

"Yes…"

"Make the babies drink the blood of there mothers?"

"No!….Helena where did you hear all these things?"

She smirked. "I get around."

"Really…"

"Yes…that and a combination of several books.."

"Oh those books are rubbish..you shouldn't be reading them."

"Anyways…" Helena said, smirking.

"Yes…anyways…." he cleared his throat before continuing. "As I was saying….They called me Vlad the Impaler…..and because of my rather ecentric form of control over the kingdom…I was excommunicated…..they felt I'd lost sight of my goals….and they sent Gabriel to destroy me."

"Just like that…" Helena said in disbelief.

"Yes….just like that." he sighed.

"That's rather….pathetic."

"Indeed. Nevertheless….After my death I had made a deal with the devil to give me life once more….and he did……" he shrugged. "From there on you know the rest of the story. Or at least what is important…" he smiled vaguely. "The story of us."

She nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying his hand as it gently stroked the side of her face.

There was silence for a long time before Helena spoke.

"I think he's coming." she whispered softly.

"Who…" Dracula asked idily, the flames of the hearth flickering in his eyes.

"That man Traian spoke of. I think he's coming."

"It is nonsense….he can't come back, I killed him myself."

"But if that's true…Vlad…I just feel something….as if its my instinct to do so…I feel this tension….like the axe just before it falls…..I cant sleep at night because of it. I'm getting so axcious…nervous….even scared." she murmured, her head turning up ever so slightly to look at him. He looked down, a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"I fear the same my love….I fear the same."

The next evening, Helena sat in the library, looking up whatever she could find on this prodigy of Vlad's. She found nothing, which did annoy her. She had a feeling Vlad was behind it though. She knew what he was trying to do….he was trying to stop her. He didn't want her to face her destiny…he just wanted her to live and stay with him forever. Those thoughts touched her deeply, but the never ending torment in her dreams drove her onward. She had to face her destiny, least it come back and bite her in the ass later on.

She roamed the library, passing Vlad's desk several times, her eyes flickering to it longingly. Damnit….there had to be answers in that thing….all of his paperwork is in there…..maybe she could pick the lock and……just maybe.

She took a quick look around and swept off to the desk, pulling the clip from her hair, allowing her hair to cascade down her back and around her face. She knelt down, using the tipped end of her clip to pick at the keyhole on the desk draw. Soon enough she heard a click and pulled the draw open, fumbling around in its contents. Papers….pencils…several books on financial stuff….nothing. She groaned and went to shut the door when she noticed a small wood box buried under all the papers. She lifted it up out of the draw and examined it.

It was beautiful, carved of the finest oak and had a flower design on it's lid, combind with the dragon emblem, one in which belonged to Vlad. She lifted the lid and gazed down at it's contents. Inside were a few pieces of jewelry, and something she noticed in particular…..a wedding ring.

She lifted it from the box and set the box at her feet. By this time, she was on her knees, her fingers touching and exploring this beautiful ring. It looked just like Vlad's insignia ring. It was of the same shape but smaller in size, made more delicate for a womans finger, and around the dragon it was encrusted with black opals and diamonds. On the inside of the band, there was a inscription in Romanian.

"_Made Unul pentru tot eternity , a permite nouă niciodată a fi parted"_

"Made one for all eternity….let us never be parted." whispered a voice from behind. Helena jumped about a foot in the air and fell over backwards. Soft, deep laughter was heard and her eyes looked up to meet crystal blue ones.

"Vlad…I'm….I…I'm so sorry….I…I should have never…" she stammered, but he held a hand up for silence.

"I understand…." he said, taking the ring from her hand gently. He examined it and smiled weakly, before offering a hand to help her up. She got to her feet and ran a hand through her hair.

"I had this personally made for her…" he whispered softly. "I wanted something traditional, yet elegant. Something that would mark her as mine….that all would know it….and yet something that described her. So I had this made." he smiled faintly. He took her left hand, and placed the ring on her ring finger. "It is yours my love…..I'd meant to give it to you perhaps in a more appropriate time….but now is just as a good." he said, placing a hand on her cheek. "Marry me…" he whispered, there faces close now, only inches apart. She smiled, tears twinkling in her eyes as she whispered "Yes.." just before there lips met.

She felt his lips wander from her own and down her jaw and to her neck. She closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder. His hands brushed away the sleeve of her gown to reveal the creamy white of her neck. She sucked in her breath at the feel of his fangs grazing her that place where neck and shoulder meet. She knew, what it was to marry a vampire. To marry an immortal as Dracula was. She'd have to die to the world she knows, and enter his. She would have to become what he is, live as he does.

This, wouldn't be just any normal bite…not a taste…but the real thing….he would make her immortal. She debated in her mind whether this was really a good idea. She'd still be powerful even as a vampire…..but was it just repeating history? She thought of all that they'd been through and new her answer. She wanted to be with him for all eternity.

She let out a soft breath as his fangs sunk deep into her neck, and for the first time she experienced pain from his bite. Even more so, it hit her that if she did this….she'd be trapped under Lucifer's thrall just as he was--he could control her. Her eyes popped open, and looked into Dracula's. His eyes were glowing an intense crystalline blue, feirce and unblinking. Fear swept through her as the pain only increased, his grip on her tightening as he leaned her back farther, the tips of her toes barely grazing the floor.

She felt herself beginning to lose conciousness, the pain was beginning to numb. Suddenly she felt hot liquid against her lips and she sucked greedily, that liquid felt like heavenly relief, easing her pain as it drowned her insides. Her whole body was on fire, alive with the sensation of heat building up through every inch of her body. She wasn't seeing Vlad anymore….she wasn't even sure if her eyes were open or not. She felt like she wasn't even in her own body anymore…..and suddenly….it seemed at the climax of the heat and pain…she was being sucked down into darkness….she thought she heard herself screaming…the sound of something like the ocean waves crashing against the shores, were drumming in her ears loudly.

Then it all went black.


	26. Queen of the Damned

Disclaimer: Dont own any of this...only one plot and OC...

Rain was beating against the windows of that old castle, the sound of thunder rolling in the distance. Darkness consumed her, and yet she heard sound. She couldn't open her eyes, or move her body but she was slowly becoming aware of the world around her. Finally, blue eyes popped open and she slowly came too. The room was dark, and she was laid upon a bed of black silk and velvet. She was clothed in a sheer white sleeping gown, and she sat up, running a hand through her hair. The feeling of it sent shivers down her back. Her vision was extraordinary, and she had no trouble seeing in the pitch black of the room. She got to her feet, which felt incredibly foreign to her, as if she'd never walked before. Every step she took, a new feeling was experienced, as if she were seeing and hearing the world for the first time.

Laying over chair was a black dressing coat, which she pulled on. It was velvet and reached the floor, with winged sleeves that began at her elbow and flowed to the floor. She clutched the front of the gown tightly together, crossing her arms as if the cold really bothered her--it didn't. Infact she felt like she could have walked around naked and she wouldn't feel a thing. She cracked open the bedroom door, which she'd figured out was Vlad's bedroom by now. She slipped out and shut the door behind her, roaming down the halls, till she found his study. It was strangely empty.

She went about, searching the castle but found no trace of him.

"Now where in the hell did he--" she was cut off by the sound of screaming in the distance. Strangely enough, when she reached the window, the owner of that scream was being carried thousands of feet up above the ground and was miles away. Damn her hearing was good.

"_Get away from the window Helena….You are still very weak….and plus….it's raining, you'll get soaked."_

Helena smiled at the familiar voice in her mind and replied aloud, hoping he could hear her.

"I'm not the one playing Duck boy out there."

She could practically see him smirk in her mind. _"Meet me in the parlor love. I've brought dinner."_

"I don't want to know…..I really don't." she said and headed for the parlor.

By the time she got there, he was standing by the fireplace, soaking wet. A young woman was huddled in the corner of the room, weeping softly. Helena looked at the young woman, then at Dracula. He did not make eye contact, rather he pulled the leather thong from his hair and let it cascade down around his face in wet ringlets.

"Survival…of our kind is important Helena. It is very difficult." he said quietly. "Our nature…who we are is….this." he said, glancing at the young woman. "Mortals….are our food…and it is our instinct to feed upon them. Come….I must teach you to feed…."

Helena looked at the young girl, who cowered in the corner and pitied her. Dracula yanked her to her feet and sighed. "This woman may seem innocent to you Helena…but she is guilty of murder…she murdered three different husbands in the past year and a half."

"Three…..you were married THAT many times?"

Dracula nodded faintly. "She is a con artist. Marrying rich men to steal there gold and murdered them while they sleep."

Helena frowned, watching that realization dwell in the womans eyes, which told her that what Dracula said was true.

"Our nature, may be to kill Mortals Helena but we do not kill those who are innocent. We take our fill of those who are corrupt and unjust. We take no more, and no less of our fill only once and month and no more then that. It is, our job to hunt and destroy these unworthy mongrels." he said softly. "Now Helena…..kill her."

Helena blinked. "What?"

"Kill her Helena…you must do this to survive….take of her lifes blood as she took from others."

Helena took a step toward the young girl, and she let out a scream, which was instantly silenced by the sharp yank Dracula gave to her hair.

"I know this is difficult….but the first time is always the hardest…..I've learned over the years that this is the only way to teach a fledgling such as yourself to survive."

The womans head was clutched in her hands. She knew what she was doing, but it was as if some force had taken control of her body. She yanked the hair away from that womans neck and felt the lengthening of those sharp incisors in her mouth. The woman screamed again as she sunk her fangs into the womans neck, drinking deeply of that rich hot nectar that flooded her mouth. Before she knew it, she was on her knees, drinking as if she were starving, blood trickling down her front.

"Stop Helena….Stop…that is enough." said a voice that pulled her from her silent revelry.

"Come….take my hand…the servants will clean this with me so we can get you cleaned up." he said softly. Helena took his hand, which felt so strange and foreign. Everything was different now. He placed a hand on her cheek and slowly, sensually licked the blood off her chin. His lips touched hers and she knew he could taste the blood of the woman in her mouth, and she could taste the blood of someone else in his….obviously he'd been hunting already. His arm coiled around her waist and he led her out of the parlor and up to his room.

"I know that was difficult…..for me to simply throw you head first into it is not easy. I'd have rather wake beside you when you first woke….but I needed to hunt for you and myself. You are not ready to go hunting with me….you can't even fly yet." he chuckled.

They entered his room, and Helena found herself collapsing on the bed without a second thought. She was just….tired.

"It takes time to get used to the changes." He commented as he started the bath for her. "Your body will ache….it will be very weak and you will be quite tired. However….don't be fooled…your stronger then you think."

Helena nodded sleepily, her eyes drifting shut. Dracula smiled and lifted her up in his arms, shrugging off the clothes from her body as he went. Laying her down in the hot bath, he proceeded to strip off his own and climb in with her, sitting down behind her so that her back leaned against him.

"Helena….I need you to stay awake." he said, running his fingers lightly over her cheek.

"It's kind of hard to do that…..my legs don't want to work."

"The first few hours are hard….nothing will want to work…you just have to make it work." he said, pouring water atop her head and then mixing in soap. His fingers felt so good, running through her silk blond curls.

"Whatever happened to that whole thing with…you wake up powerful…and whatnot."

"Again….Bram Stoker." he laughed.

"That man's got me all confused." she muttered.

"Yes he does." he said as he rinsed her hair. She shivered at the feeling and he smiled, letting one hand stroke her hair as the other touched her shoulder and slide down to her hips. His lips caressed her shoulder and up to her neck, and she couldn't help but lean against him in that blissful pleasure.

"You taste exquisite." he whispered against her skin. She turned her head to look at him, and he claimed her lips with his, one of her hands reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Vlad…" she murmured, his hand sliding down from her hair to glide over her breasts and down much lower.

A knock erupted from the door, scaring the two of them. Helena ducked low in the water and Dracula groaned.

"Who is it." he called.

"Milord….it is I….Savannah…..Miladys garments await her in her room."

"Thank you Savannah." he said, and smirked at the sound of her giggles, or was it her twins? They always seemed to giggle when they stood outside his bathroom door, while he was in it.

"Just think…there imagining you naked in the bathtube right now."

He laughed. "Hormones." he commented before continuing to nibble her neck, his hands sliding below the water level, exploring things that made Helena gasp in surprise. "I'm not doing anything with those girls outside the bathroom door."

"There gone…" he insisted, grazing his fangs along her shoulder.

"Vlad…" she murmured as she leaned her head on his shoulder and turned her face into his neck. He smelt so wild….so completely delicious. She licked the salty taste of his skin, making him growl deep in his throat as wandering hands disappeared under the water, sliding over his body in places that made him bite down hard on her shoulder.

She yelped, feeling a trail of blood trickle down from shoulder and down her front. His hands were caressing her body gently, but his actions seemed to get slightly rougher, the more she made him wait. She was panting softly against his neck, the feelings his hands created made it difficult for her to think.

"Helena…" he murmured, and gasped as she made herself one with him. He chuckled darkly as he bite into her neck once more, pushing her forward somewhat to get more comfortable.

"Were on a expedition…arnt we? Uncharted territory dare I say…." he murmured as he began to move within her, making her gasp and shudder in pleasure.

"Vladislaus…don't be perverted." she giggled.

"Not perverted…" he said between gasps. "Just……addicted…..curious…." he whispered, running his tongue up her back, his fangs grazing across her skin. Blood trickled down into the water from her neck, the scent of it driving him wild.

They went on like that for hours. Deeply involved in each other, exploring each other in everyway possible. Finally, when the water was cold and they were both exhausted, They returned to the bedroom and got dressed.

"I think I should begin to teach you some things…first of all…you must learn to fly." he commented, buttoning his black pressed shirt.

"Mmm…sounds good to me. I think I'd best go find my clothes."

"Indeed…" he said. "Though you do look better out of them."

She smirked. " Funny." she said and gave him a quick kiss before disappearing out of the room and heading towards hers, wearing nothing but one of his black shirts. She slipped into her own and found a beautiful black corset gown on her bed. It was a velvet corset over a silk black komono looking gown, except there were two slits that reach up to her hips on both sides, and the sleeves were floor length, flowing like wings around her. She pulled her blond curls back into a half up, half down style. A Black beaded choker adorned her neck, and black chandelier earrings adorned her ears. On her left ring finger she wore the ring he had given her, and on her ring middle finger she wore another ring, which she'd found in the jewelry box in her room. She slipped on some black silk slippers and eyed herself in the mirror. "Boy I look a little….weird…." she muttered, noting how much of her clevage showed between the crossover portion of the komono. The corset started just below that, pushing her breasts up high and firm.

"You look…..exquisite…" breathed a voice from behind. Helena turned and smiled faintly at Dracula.

"I feel like a doll." she answered softly.

"You are far more then a doll my love…you are my wife." he whispered, placing a kiss on her lips. "Come….I must teach you to fly." he said, coiling an arm around her waist. She allowed him to lead her out and they both headed for the battlements together.


	27. Dangers Untold

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Van Helsing…do own plot and OC…

This was flying. It may have been raining again but it felt wonderful against her skin. The harsh winds flooded the underside of her wings, letting her glide through the skies with ease. Her hell beast form was more feminine and graceful, with grey, almost white skin, and her wings were like Dracula's, except much smaller in female version. Her eyes were a twinkling ice blue and her blond hair flew free in the breeze. The two of them sailed across the skies, gliding next to one another.

"Not afraid of heights anymore…are we?" commented Dracula in her mind. She shot him a look, and it looked as though he were smirking, despite his hell beast appearance.

"So…while were out here…lets go pay Gabriel a visit." she said, carefully.

"No." he said rather coldly, his good humor fading instantly.

"Damnit Vladislaus….you've got to appologize…tell him who he is…."

"No I don't have too." he said stubbornly.

"You and him remind me of a couple of three year olds…" she grumbled.

He remained silent, unwilling to dignify that with a response.

"Vlad….what happened to Traion…" she asked curiously.

"He's in my dungeons." he said flatly.

"Boy…one mention of Gabriel and you get really upset…"

"I am not upset Helena."

"Vlad…." she growled and dropped suddenly, fluttering to the ground. The moment she hit ground she was human again, grumbling curses under her breath as she walked along the side of the Danube. He followed closely behind, following her.

"Vladislaus…..if you want to change history..prevent it from repeating itself then is it not obvious that you must begin where the dark things begun?" she snapped. "is it not obvious that you must confront Gabriel…make your peace with him…."

"Helena…you know not what you ask!" he growled.

"I'm asking you to save us, damnit!" she snapped. "If you let it go, it'll only get worse!" she pleaded.

"Helena…" he sighed.

"Vladislaus.." she whispered turning to face him. She placed a hand on his arm. "Please…" she whispered. He growled and looked down into her blue orbs. Such peace and serenity dwelt there, so refreshing.

"I will think on it." he grumbled.

"Thank you…" she whispered, touching his cheek. He continued to watch her eyes as she pressed her lips to his and then pull back moments later.

"We need to get back to the castle.." he murmured. "The dawn will soon rise." she nodded and shifted as he did, and the two flew off to the castle together.

They had hours before the sun would rise, and thus Dracula spent the remaining in his study, finishing paperwork while Helena on the other hand, took too wandering the gardens in the rain. She watched lightening flash in the sky, and she smiled, closing her eyes as if she were feeling the rain for the first time. Before long her body was slick with water, blond ringlets hung around her face. Then a noise stirred her from her silent revelry. She turned to look, her vampiric eyes searching the darkness. When she saw nothing, she turned away and continued her walk. Then, with speed and strength, something slammed into her, sending her hurtling backwards.

She cried out, wheezing and gasping for breath. Her eyes found her attacker, watching as he appeared from the darkness as if he were one with it.

"Hello Slayer…" grinned the stranger, glittering pearl white fangs gleamed in the flashing lightening above.

"Who are you…" she demanded, hoping to her feet. "How dare you enter this place without permission!"

"I believe…I have permission to be on these premises my queen…" he said casually. "After all, he who is my master lives here."

"Daren…" she whispered, in total shock.

"My queen…" he bowed. "Lady Aurora…..or is it…Helena now?"

"You are forbidden here Daren." she said coldly, her eyes darkening considerably. Straightening herself up, she regained her composure and steadied herself for another attack.

"So I have been told, Milady." he grinned menacingly, and advanced on her.

"Then leave damnit!" she snarled.

"I think not……without my prize……" he said darkly.

To soon did she realize what he was up too. "I don't think so!" she snarled and shifted into hell beast form. Daren did the same, and to her surprise, he was enormous. His skin was black as midnight, with eyes as red as blood, the center pupil tainted with yellow. His wings were spidery and almost demonic, his claws long razors.

He was faster then Helena had imagined though. Before she could even move, he had her pinned to the ground. She snarled and hissed in rage under him, struggling to free herself.

"Forgive me…lady…" he whispered, and smacked her so hard that she soon lost conciousness.

Dracula sat in his study, flipping through numerous books. His mind dwelt on Gabriel though. Damn Helena and her ability to plant these thoughts in his head. She seemed to be so good at making the wheels spin in his head. He stood, growing weary of his work and went for a walk about the castle, hoping to find Helena. He searched her study, the library, the bedroom and when the twins told him that they'd not seen her all evening…he began to worry.

His search took him to the gardens, where he instantly sensed something awry. The scent of her blood filled the air, alarming him. Then another scent came to him, one of which he thought was gone….Daren. Panic….fear…and sheer black rage welled up inside of him as he searched the gardens, calling for Helena. When he found where the scent of her blood came from, he found pools of it, and one thing resting in the center of that pool of blood that both terrified him, and angered him beyond reason.

Her wedding ring.


	28. Between the Lines

Disclaimer: Don't own van helsing stuff..do own plot and oc…

She knew she was dancing. Vibrant colors, whirling around her to a hypnotic beat. She was clothed in a harem gown, made of soft material in a vibrant red and black. She was in someone's arms, and when she opened her eyes, joy filled her soul as she gazed into familiar blue orbs.

"Vladislaus…" she whispered. Tears streaked her cheeks as they twirled around the dance floor. There movements were erotic and sensual, but something felt different in the way he was holding her…the way he touched her. It just didn't feel like….him. He had no pull….no sensual laugh….his eyes held no love….merely lust. There movements became sparatic. He was becoming rougher with her….there was no gentle swaying, no tender touching. It was needy…feirce….hurtful. Her dream was quickly becoming shattered as she wretched herself away from him, the whole ballroom falling silent as she did.

"You are not Vladislaus!" She yelled, tears staining her cheeks. Her voice echoed through the hall, and to her horror the illusion of the ballroom faded. Before her was not that which she'd seen, but something else entirely. It was a very dark, very cold castle. Before her stood Daren, a dark haired man with strange green eyes. He was clothed in a heavy fur coat and black casual pants, and a black silk shirt. He watched her carefully, a crazed smirk on his features.

"Welcome, your highness….to your new home."

"This is not my home!" she hissed venomously.

He seemed to pay no attention to her words. "This is my castle….deep in the heart of Italy….." he smiled. "Do you like your new clothes?" he said, refering to what she wore. She let out a startled gasp, noting that she wore the same harem gown from the illusion. Her blond curls were done up into a bun, only few tender curls hung around to frame her face.

"You look beautiful….like a true bride of mine."

"I am not your bride!" she spat.

"You will be….at least by midnight tonight…and unlike your….Vladislaus….I will wipe your memory clean so that you will not remember him…or your life before you wedded me." he grinned darkly. "You'll be mine forever this time Aurora…..forever." he whispered. She glared daggers at him. "I'll kill you before you ever lay a hand on me…" she growled.

"I think not slayer….your so powerful….so perfect……your power is what I crave……what I want….and your body…" he said, tilting his head. "will do as well…" he grinned.

Dracula paced his study. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew where Daren most likely took her, which would be his castle in Italy. With Helena's wedding ring still clutched in his hand, he purposely strode out to the balcony. There was only one way to solve this problem. He took flight and flew with speed and stealth across the skies, praying that this wasn't some drastic mistake.

Night was falling over the little town of Visceria. Gabriel sat perched in a bar, minding his own business. To many drinks he had taken….to many times did Anna's death play in his mind, over and over again.

"You drink to much….old friend." commented a deep Romanian voice from behind. Gabriel wrinkled his brows, and turned his head, stunned to see Dracula standing there. His hand went for his crossbow immediately, but Dracula held up a hand for him to stop. 

"Wait…..Gabriel….let me explain…..let me speak…..I don't want to fight you….I don't want anything from you….I just want you to know who you are….and why I'm hear will be explained once you understand that." he stated, and took a seat next to Gabriel.

He had her locked in a bedroom inside the castle. He dressed her up like a doll and left her there alone for most of the night. She had cried for hours, wishing she could escape, but every time she fought him she lost. If she was the slayer….why couldn't she fight him? These thoughts puzzled her mind, driving her crazy at times.

The door clicked open and Helena's gaze fell upon a woman, who looked to be about twenty, with long auburn curls and flashing green eyes. She was clothed in a harem gown of purple and black.

"Get up child…..the master wishes to see you." she told Helena, who stood quietly. She surmised that it was best to go along with this for now, until she could come up with a plan of escape.

The woman led her to a room in which Helena figured was Daren's study. The woman took a seat at Darens feet by the fireplace, and he calmly placed a hand on her head as if it were a sign of affection.

"Come Helena….take a seat…" he said, patting the seat beside him. Helena quirked an eyebrow. "No that's alright….I can stand."

"Sit Down." he snapped. Helena groaned and sat next to him.

"This is one of my brides…her name is Amelia." he told her calmly.

"Cut the crap….what do you want now?" she snapped. He laughed, amused by her situation.

"Nothing….wanted you to meet my brides…." he answered carefully.

Helena sighed. "Why are you so bent on making my husband miserable?" she asked curiously.

Daren laughed. "Surely you know."

"No….I don't." she answered truthfully.

He smiled faintly. "He stole something of mine….something very near and dear to me….I believe you would call her….Verona."


	29. Darkness Within

Disclaimer: Dont own VH stuff...do own plot and oc...

btw...please dont kill me...LOL...this chapter was nasty...very hard to write...I know this is a nasty twist...but it'll get better I swear...

Helena stood, frozen to the spot. That wasn't exactly what she expected….

"So….he stole Verona from you?" she asked, completely thrown.

"Something like that…" he said, and patted the seat next to him. "Sit child…I will tell you a story." he told her. Obediently she sat beside him, truly curious as to what had happened.

"Long ago.." he began. "When I and Dracula were still good friends….I met a mortal woman named Lilian. Lilian was the most beautiful…radiant person I'd ever met….she made my heart beat once more….gave light and life to my world….her laughter lite up a whole room…..I loved her…and she loved me. We were to be married….and tragically…a week before the wedding…she was killed." he said in almost a whisper, pain in his eyes. "I was shattered…..my life fell into darkness and I became the monster Dracula spoke of to you…..then….I met Aurora. She was pure light…..so beautiful…she looked nothing like my sweet Lilian….but she made me smile. She gave me life again…..granted she was mortal at the time…..and then one day….Dracula came along…..the moment There eyes met I knew I'd lost her forever……it was as if….It were love at first sight….before I knew it….they were getting married….and they did…and I watched the one woman who could rekindle my soul as Lilian had done so long ago…dissapear from my life forever.

Vengeance welded up inside…and I found myself at the two lovers palace in Vilkova…..just after they'd been married….and It was if my body was possessed…..I tried to rape Aurora to get vengeance on Dracula….to make him hurt as he'd done to me when he stole Aurora…..I hated Aurora by then…hated her for her betrayal of my love and trust…..I remember Dracula beat the hell out of me for that little stunt….Aurora saved my life….she stopped him from killing me….and so I left. Then…..a hundred years would pass….along with the death of Aurora….and I met Verona. She was…..Lilian Incarnate….my Lilian had come back to me……and guess what Dracula did." he said bitterly. "That son of a bitch made her his bride…..vengeance against me for what I'd done to Aurora." he said icily. "I remember his words clear as the night sky…." he said softly. "You touch what I love so dearly…what I hold so close to my heart….you threaten to harm my life and light….I will show you the same kindess…ten fold." said Daren softly. "I was going to kill him….I wanted to at least……to top it off….he ground the pain worse when he took to other wives…just to show me what he made Verona become……a whore." he said growling. "He made her a whore and a slave…..and he got her killed!" he hissed dangerously. Helena became nervous, fearful of this man's temper.

Daren rose to his feet, staring into the flames. "He wiped Verona's mind clean so she'd not remember me…..you see….I'd met her before he had….she was beginning to love me when he took her….he waited for her too….to drive the pain deep…..he wanted me to suffer as I made him suffer….ten fold." he said softly. "Verona neither loved or remembered me…..as I am going to do to you…" he said softly. "I will make you love me….only me…and you will not remember him or your life with him….just as he did to me so long ago…..he'll pay for what he did….and I'll make him spend the rest of eternity watching us together." he growled.

"That's not fair!" she yelled, standing to her feet. "You can't do this! I've done nothing wrong! You make me suffer for the sins of my former self…for the sins Dracula commited against you!"

"He made my life hell!" Daren roared. "Should he not suffer as well? Should he not be shown the same kindness that he gave unto me all those years ago? I will not stand around and watch him steal you away again! One day….one day when Verona returns…she'll be mine as well!"

"So this is it then….you and Dracula are going to fight over two women for all of eternity, is that it? You did this to yourself Daren!" she snapped. "You let Lucifer get control when Lilian died! You let him corrupt you…."

Daren laughed. "You know…so sweet how you defend your love…..I pity you….you don't even know the truth behind your lovers little façade….you know what he's doing right? Behind your back I mean……how slowly but surely…..you'll be pushed aside…replaced…..you see….he's already got another bride….didn't he tell you?" Daren laughed. "She was there long before you were….just after the brides died…..shes the one he never speaks of….keeps her locked down in the dungeons…..used for breeding…" he grinned.

Then it hit her.

The egg sacks….the children he tried to resserect……they were old after all…….what if Daren was speaking the truth…..

"Looks like your lover isn't the big hero after all…is he?" he chuckled. "Just as sick and twisted as I am….the darkness corrupts him just as it does me…..and soon….your be just as dark and evil as he is……and then your light will extinguish…and the slayer….will be no more." he said, a dark grin on his features…..

"Your lieing…." she whispered, stumbling away. His laughter was echoing in her head as she fled from the room…..she left the castle….he let her go….just like that…..she knew he did….wanted her to see the truth…..this….disaster….danger….torture upon torture…..neverending cycle of pain and betrayal.

………………………………...

"Alright…so explain this to me one more time…" Gabriel asked as he road across the countryside, Dracula floating just above him.

"Helena is my wife…..Daren stole her….I need to get her back…if we don't…"

"Apocalypse…end of the world type stuff….right?" Gabriel asked.

"Pretty much….If Daren manages to poison her with Lucifers darkness……I'll lose her again…" he whispered as Daren's castle came into view.

"Right……well Dracula…you sure did bury yourself in some deep shit…..this is much worse then last time old friend…."

"Last time was two hundred and fifty years ago Gabriel…..and it was your fault."

"Hmpf." he snorted. "if I do recall Dracula, you were the one who did the breaking of that chandelier….I merely lowered it for you…"

"Gabriel….quiet…" he hissed. Gabriel fell silent and watched his friend listen. It was weird…being friends again……it felt good to know who he was now…know that he'd betrayed this man….and was forgiven by him as well. Dracula had given him his life back…told him who he was…..

"Gabriel…….you know the plan….." Dracula told him.

Gabriel nodded and rode off towards the castle, while Dracula flew high above and landed on the roof. Once inside, he slipped down the hall, discovering Daren in his "throne" room. He smirked…the man was way to arrogant. Surrounded by many women, who he surmised was his harem. Funny how they all had long black hair…..with intense green eyes and slender forms. How they all looked so much like Verona…..that was a sore spot. He'd been vicious with Daren over Verona…..so vicious as to steal her from him.

"Ah……Master…so good of you to visit….." Daren said without even looking up.

Dracula grimaced….forgetting about that link they had as sire to prodigy. It must have given him away.

"Daren…" he said, entering the room. Hands folded behind his back, he narrowed his eyes as he watched one of the harem girls busy herself away at pleasing her master, Darens hand stroking her head.

"Your disgusting Daren." he hissed.

"You're a monster…..a souless…pitiful monster who's about to lose his wife."

Dracula narrowed his eyes. "you'd best not harm her or I'll--" he was cut off by Daren.

"Oh I'm not doing any harming here…she's gone….free as a bird….she went home…to find out about your little secret…" he grinned crazily, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"what are you talking about…" Dracula whispered, his throat gone dry.

"Your bride……your….brewed mare….that you keep locked so diligently in the dungeons…..I….enlightened her on your little situation….she's running home now as we speak to…..see the truth behind your lies. Once she sees who you really are…….she won't want you anymore." Daren laughed.

Dracula's face paled visibly. Gabriel walked up from behind, having heard this whole conversation. "What's he talking about Dracula….."

"We need to go….right now…..Castle Dracula…..I'll meet you there…" Dracula said, and was gone in a flash. Gabriel left, riding his horse back to Visceria. Through the map he would go, to get to Castle Dracula.

………………………………...

The castle was cold and silent…..Helena walked barefoot down the halls, and down into the dungeons. Her heart beat slammed in her chest as she searched each of the dungeon rooms. When she found nothing….she relaxed visibly….then she heard something….a muffled cry…..a plea of freedom. Helena entered one of the rooms….brushing the hay and dust aside…and found a trap door. Yanking it open with all her might…she saw nothing but darkness inside. Then suddenly…..an enraged scream broke lose and out of the darkness came a face….pale, it's skin so taught and leather like. Eyes of brillant emeralds and hair as black as night. She wore battered, torn clothing…..she didn't smell quite right either. Tears stained her cheeks as she looked up at Helena, who was several feet above her head.

"Please let me out Master……your not my master…" she whispered, a new expression taking her. "Please young woman…..let me out of here….he keeps me bound here like a prisoner! He has not visited me in so long……not sense……months now…..so many months….." she whispered. "You havent fed…" Helena noticed.

"No….he means to starve me I think….wishes me dead…." she whispered.

"Where does he keep the sacks…" Helena demanded, struggling to fight back her tears.

"In the laboratory…..sister…you are his bride are you not….my sister you are now……soon he'll put you down here like he did me…….he's mad…." she told Helena.

Helena growled and dropped the door before the woman could continue, her body flying towards the laboratory. When she got there, she nearly tore the door off the hinges as she opened it. Before her…were not one or two….but hundreds…..hundreds of sacks.

"Holy shit….." Helena whispered, pain gripping her heart. His betrayal was far worse then she could handle. Then something took her….some feirce…violent rage that she couldn't control. Slowly….her eyes turned black.


	30. End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own VH…do own plot and oc…

She knew what she was doing….despite the fear that welt inside of her. Releasing that caged woman seemed to be a good place to start.

"Who are you." she demanded, her eyes like black onyx.

The woman looked at her, and sighed. "I am Verona." she said softly.

"Verona is dead…try again." she snapped.

"No….I really am….I'm the only bride to have survived……" she said softly. "When he saw you……he locked me away…….he stopped breeding with me….." she told her. "Didn't want me anymore….."

"So he locked you away in the basement?"

"Pretty much." she replied. Helena took in the woman's appearance and sighed. "Lets get you cleaned up….and then….your going far away from here." she said and lead Verona up to her room. Helena had a plan in her head……Verona didn't remember Daren….but she bet….that she could make her remember. When Verona emerged from the bathroom…clean and dressed, Helena smiled faintly. "Alright hunny….now were going to put you were you belong. Believe me…you have a husband out there….but it isn't Dracula."

Verona frowned. "What are you talking about…"

Helena grinned. "You'll see."

……………………………….

Dracula landed on the battlements and rushed into the castle. Helena knew….she knew….everything. She was gonna roast him alive for this….He heard noise coming from Helena's room and then another…a familiar voice….he groaned….she let Verona out. He turned the corner, leaning against the open doorframe, watching the two. Verona was packing as quickly as possible, while Helena fiddled with a map.

"Going somewhere ladies?" he said casually. The moment he said that, he regretted it. A dagger went flying right at his face, and missing him by inches, slamming into the wall next to his head.

"Hello darling…so nice to see you." said Helena sarcastically. Verona had frozen in place, fearful of her master.

Dracula narrowed his eyes as he entered. "Helena…..where are you going?"

"Home…..and for her…she's going back to Daren where she belongs. You haven't the right to keep her here Vlad….she's not yours."

"She is to mine, just as you are mine damnit!" he snapped. "I won't let you leave Helena…." he could tell her patience was slowly wearing down…it was all in the mannerisms she held….the way she sat and gripped her pen….the way her shoulders twitched.

"Vladislaus….you betrayed me…you lied to me…..and to top it off you held some woman prisoner in your basement!" she said softly, as if trying to fight back her rage. "The wounds are deeper then the eye could see my love….and I just……can't take it anymore." she whispered. She stood and handed Verona a map. "This is where you must go…..now…off with you….go and feed…and then find your home." Verona nodded, taking one last look at Vlad. Then she swept off the balcony and took to the skies.

"Helena…" he said softly, pain in his voice. "Don't do this…"

"Goodbye Vladislaus." she snapped, grabbing her satchel. He made a move to grab her but she was faster. Out the window she went and into the skies above. She thought she'd made it when she realized he was right behind her---great.

"Helena…listen to me damnit!" he yelled. "I don't breed with her anymore….I stopped the moment you discovered….I would never go behind your back….Helena wait!" he yelled, his hands swatting at her ankles, only inches from her. She did a flip and bolted downwards, he shot down with her, his speed increasing rapidly. When the hell did he get so fast?

She swung to the left, narrowly missing his arms. He followed her in pursuit, never losing her trail. He was to fast for her now….and she knew it. She ducked down into the trees, hoping it might throw him off but it didn't. It actually threw her off. One moment he was following..the next….there was silence. Helena halted mid air, her chest heaving. He was nowhere in sight.

_BAM!_

Before she knew it, he'd slammed her into a tree, pinning her there. He shifted back into his human form, as did she. Now it was getting interesting. Sense they were vampires, it was quite easy to stay pinned to the side of this tree.

"Helena…your not leaving…" he said softly. "I'm sorry……I'll say it a thousand times if I have too….I love you and I refuse to let you leave…"

Helena felt hot tears trickle down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. There was no beating this man.

"Don't cry…" she heard him whisper, his fingers wiping away her tears. How how his touch set her on fire, just the mere feeling of his skin against hers made her tingle all over. One hand stroked the hair from her face as his lips pressed against hers. "Helena…" he murmured against her lips. "I'm so sorry…." he whispered, and she felt her body melt into his. Damn him…..he does so many damn things….so many BAD things….and yet….she always lets him get away with it….

His kisses wandered down to her neck, and she groaned, wishing she could throw him off of her but his strength was to much. They were sliding to the ground, as she felt his kisses get more desperate….much more savage.

"I'll never let you go…" he whispered as his teeth sunk into her neck, drinking of her lifes blood. She let out a small moan, the pleasure was bliss. Her legs were spread apart, as she sat on the forest floor with her back against the tree. Vlad was between her legs, one hand pulling at the ties of her harem dress, and the other was hiking up her skirt.

"No…" she whispered defiantly, trying to push him away, but he clung to her tightly, refusing to let go.

"I wont let go.." he murmured as he released her neck, licking the blood on her wound until it healed. Helena groaned, seeing the blood on his chin and throat….it was so attractive….so savage how it dripped down…..she licked it away with her tongue, hearing a pleasurable growl erupt from his throat as she did. She ripped open his shirt, her anger slowly dwindling away as her tongue lapped at his throat and chest. Her hand found its way down his pants, earning another rough growl from him and a hiss of pleasure as stroked that thick bulge inside his pants. His lips roughly found hers, desperate hot kisses of searing pleasure.

"Why is it…" she said between kisses, as they fell to the floor, Dracula crawling on top of her, yanking her underwear off as he went. "That whenever you screw up…..we still end up doing this!" Helena said, exasperated. She heard him chuckle as he undid his pants.

"I'm just that irresistible." he whispered as he thrust inside of her. Helena let out a satisfied moaned and wrapped her legs around her waist as he lifted her up, pressing her against a tree.

"I should be angry…" she stated between gasps, as he savagely took her.

"You should…" he murmured, his tongue teasing her breasts.

"I should kick your ass for what you did…." she stated, gasping in pleasure as he bit down, his fangs sinking into the skin of her breast. "You should…" he said between swallowing.

"But I can't exactly do that when you distract me like this…" she said, her eyes rolling back into her head as he sent her spiraling to the stars. "Oh Vladislaus…" she whispered, feeling hot tears twinkle in her eyes. She looked down at him and they kissed, his arms like strong bands around her.

"Hush love…hush…" he whispered.

"I don't want to lose you to you darkness Vlad….I love you to much…" she whispered, still gasping as he continued to move in her. 

"I will always love you Helena…you won't lose me ever…" he murmured and he thrust one last time, spilling his seed deep within her womb. They sat there, catching there breath when quite suddenly…..the sounding of horse coming up the road took there attention.

"Vlad…." she whispered.

"Yes darling…" he answered.

"someone's coming up the road…"

"That's probably Gabriel…." he answered, his head against her chest.

"Don't you think we should maybe…..get dressed or something?" she said, smiling. He nodded, and let her go reluctantly. The two of them cleaned up just as Gabriel came up over the hill, stopping when he saw them.

"So….whats the verdict Helena…..do you want to borrow my crossbow?" he chuckled.

"No…I think I'll let him live…" she commented, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "So you two are…."

"Friends." Gabriel said with a smile. "He came to me when you were taken…told me who I was and asked me for help."

Helena smiled at this . "Finally!" she said, kissing Vlad's cheek. "You take my advice…for once!"

He chuckled. "Yes love….I have."

"So….yeah…"

"Wait…..are you going to Visceria right now?"

"That I am….was going to use the map to get to Castle Dracula."

Helena nodded. "Well then….on your way I suppose….." she smiled. Gabriel nodded and mounted his horse. "Well….here we go again…" he chuckled and rode off. Vlad and Helena flew off back to the castle to meet him there.

From then on, life went fairly well. Helena thought of Verona often though…wondering if she made it. She hadn't heard a word from Daren as of yet though. Her life was pleasant, being with her husband and Gabriel, who quickly became one of her best friends. The three of them were companions. Four years came and gone for them, traveling the world together, or sometimes at least….often times Gabriel had to go off and work for the order…but when he could….he'd meet up with them. The story wasn't over yet though….not for the three companions.

There story had only just begun.

**And that's another chapter finished….note…this isn't the last chapter….theres much more in store for the three of them. J R/R!**


	31. The Beginning of a War

**Disclaimer: Don't own Helsing or any of that stuff…just my oc and my plot. **

**Wow…..a new chapter….forgive me for it being so short…it's a prologue to the second half of the story. Keep in mind, this takes place fifty years later……it explains itself as you read…nod nod **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His eyes were the deepest blue, and his hair was midnight black. He moved with grace and elegance unmatched, aside from his Father of course. Swaying the young woman in his arms as they danced across the ballroom, he caught sight of his mother, dancing with his Father. Such love he saw in them, and yearned for it one day himself.

"Oh Adorjan….it's so beautiful….your Father has out done himself yet again." smiled the young woman in his arms.

"Indeed, Lillian…..he has out done himself. Mother especially loved all the roses…."

"Oh I imagine that she did. Oh how your parents have such a wonderful marriage………." she said, gazing longingly at the couple as they sway past them.

"Indeed….how wonderful it is…" Adorjan murmured, watching his parents.

"Vlad…..stop pestering him…" Helena hissed as they sway past there one and only son for the fifth time tonight.

"I'm not pestering darling…." he answered softly, a slow smirk on his features.

"Yes you are….your making him nervous……this is his first real ball……he's never been to one…..and its making it harder for him to focus on the lady in front of him when you keep swinging past and distracting her…" she smirked.

"Yes….I have noticed I'm a great distraction for her." he chuckled.

"Yes…..my poor boy probably thinks he'll never live up to his Father's standards."

"Oh he has….." Vlad answered, dipping Helena down low, and then bringing her up once more. "He looks just like me….handsome as ever…..he has all my charm and seduction….now all he needs to do is learn how to use it."

"Mmmmm…." Helena murmured, running her hand up his chest. "and I suppose your going to show him?" she grinned wickedly.

"Why yes….." he purred, his blue eyes twinkling. "You'd make a lovely example…" he whispered, his hand trailing down her back, sending shivers up her spine. He brought his lips down to hers, barely teasing them, grazing his fangs across her lower lip gently. Helena felt her blood grow hot, and growled playfully at him. "I hate it when you do that…" she breathed.

The song ended and Helena followed Vlad to the sidelines, where he broke off to join a group of men while she calmly strolled over to the balcony. Standing outside, she took in the crisp night air, and smiled faintly, her gazing traveling to her son and his lady friend. Memories flashed before her eyes, of times before. Vlad and herself were very lucky to have that boy. He was bred, like any other vampire child would be, and yet instead of being born dead….he was….alive. A very strange circumstance came about it seemed…and at first…..she almost feared her own son. She sensed power from him sense the moment of his birth, born with such strange mercury eyes, with a tuft of thick black hair on his head. They thought him dead at first, until he began to cry.

She clearly remembered the shock that registered on her husbands face, and then the extreme look of confusion, before the crushing fear and suspision that replaced it. He had always wanted a child….but at what cost did this child come about? Was he a gift…..or a curse? How was it even possible for him to be alive? This turmoil whirled in his flawless blue eyes. She could remember laying in bed as she fed Adorjan, and hear Vlad pace the hall outside, wandered the castle aimlessly in his thoughts. He was overjoyed, no doubt by his son's birth, but something troubled him.

The years would go by and they watched there son become a man. He was strangely powerful they noticed. So different from any normal vampire, with abilities that even Vlad did not possess.

"Mother?" said a voice from behind. Helena turned and smiled at her son. "Yes Adorjan darling?"

"Mother what are you doing out here all alone? Come…..lets go back inside where it's safe…..Let's dance if you'd like….just you and me out on the center floor.." he smiled. He was so like his Father….so charming….with those twinkling silver orbs and that dashing smile. She gracefully took his hand and let him led her into the castle. He towered over her now, as tall as his Father no less. It almost made her feel old, despite the fact she still looked as young as she did fifty years ago when Vlad had made her. Strange how vampire children took so long to age. It took Adorjan fifty years to reach the age of twenty.

As Adorjan took her out to the floor, Helena felt gleeful and at peace, never aware of the trials ahead of her, or of the strange fate set for her son.

**Well folks...as you noticed...I changed alot of stuff...so go back and re-read please if you'd like to know whats going on. LOL...things just didnt make sense so I wanted to clarify it more. :)**


	32. Family Life

Disclaimer: dont own anything...do own plot and oc though.

**Weeks Prior to the Masquerade Ball...**

Her blond curls like a wave of gold, spread across the soft velvet cushions of the sofa, her pale flawless skin clothed in the finest of black silk, the corset that hugged her waist and upper torso was made of dark silver silk. Her breasts, pushed firm and high by the corset, gave her the look of a woman who lay in the lap of luxury, one long slender leg, revealed by the slit in her gown was slung over the arm of the sofa lazily. Glittering blue eyes watched the hearth, as the man behind her worked at his desk. His dark hair was neatly swept back, a few defiant locks framing his face. He was clothed in his usual black military attire, and he busied himself with the papers on his desk.

Helena was satisfied. She had everything she could ever ask for in this life. She had a son, who was the miniature replica of his father, and a husband whom was her soul mate and would spend the rest of eternity with her. Her son was a miracle. There wasn't any explanation for such a miraculous feat, but it happened. It would be nearly twelve years into there marriage that Helena became pregnant for the first time. Her husband had told her the children would not birth living. All vampire children were born dead, and yet this child did not die.

She could remember raising her son, and found that when she recalled the years that she and Vlad had spent raising there son to manhood, that she found something rather strange about her son. When he was younger, he seemed well enough…seemed so completely normal that nobody would notice, not even Vlad himself. Yet Helena noticed it, and it bothered her. She feared that it was the same darkness that haunted Vlad, that haunted her as well.

In a weeks time, the masquerade ball would be set into play, and Vlad was nothing but a blurr of black all over the castle as he prepared. Helena moved, getting to her feet. She felt Vlad's eyes follow her sudden movement across the room.

"Leaving?" he asked casually, his blue eyes following her. She smiled, gliding towards him as if on air. She planted a kiss on his soft lips and smiled seductively.

"Going to see what our son is up too….he is practicing his sword play today, no? I just want to make sure he isn't terrorizing Byran." she smiled.

He chuckled, his hand catching her wrist. "I'm sure that there fine…" he purred in a tone Helena didn't trust. The glint in his eye gave him away.

"No no….." she grinned. "Not again….you'll never get anything done if I stay in this room for much longer….." she giggled as he pulled her into his lap.

"I'm almost done.." he mumbled into her hair as his teeth grazed her neck.

"Really?" she laughed. "I don't trust you. Vlad this would be the third time in an hour….you need to get your work done…."

"You'll come back?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'll come back…in an hour……and don't come looking for me either….stay here and finish…..I want to go for a ride through the valley….I need the fresh air….probably do me some good….."

"Yes….I think it would…considering you've been cooped up in here all month…"

"Not that I'm complaining…" she grinned wickedly, licking his lips. He growled deep in his chest and playfully snapped at her tongue, grazing his sharp incisors across it. Helena moaned softly and pulled away, suppressing a gasp of pleasure as she felt the bulge in his pants, pressing against her bottom. She got to her feet, smirking at the powerful lust in his eyes.

"Down boy…I'll be back soon." he nodded, as Helena gave him a quick kiss and smirked, gliding out of the room.

Life was so beautiful, simple here. The years would pass by and yet her world stayed the same, so far away from the modern world…she loved it.

Life couldn't get any better.


	33. A Different Mind

**Disclaimer: don't own any of this except oc and plot. **

Mercury colored eyes watched a maiden on horseback, galloping across the green rocky mountain side that surrounded the castle. He watched, his raven colored hair billowing in the wind. Long, slender pale fingers lay flat against the top of a smooth boulder, leaning his full weight upon it as he gazed in the distance towards the only woman he'd ever known. Surely, he'd met others…but he loved only this one. He'd never met anyone else that he found he could love.

He shifted and flew off into the night, following after the goddess on horseback. When she stopped to rest her horses at a nearby stream, he landed, and glided into the clearing.

"Mother." he drawled so smooth, just like his Father.

"Ah….darling…there you are." she smiled. "I thought you were practicing your swordplay with Bryan."

"No….we've finished." he said, flashing her a dazzling white smile.

"Excellent…" she grinned. "So….excited for the ball?"

"Yes……Father's been driving me mad about it…..going on about finding someone…"

"well you should…..you need to at least get out there and date…." she chuckled. "Your twenty years old."

"I know…..but…..I just don't see the need for love."

She rolled her eyes. "You'll figure it out soon enough. Your Father and I…we have love….that's the kind I wish for you….I want you to be happy."

"Father's weak." he snorted. This comment caught her off guard. She blinked, once…and then twice.

"Adorjan….do you truly think that?" she said, almost hurt, and incredibly offended. Her husband was far from weak.

"Yes.." he snapped almost irritably.

"What's gotten into you lately….you've been acting so ……weird…..you always used to love your father….you thought he was the strongest man in the world…"

"People change." he sighed, drawing close to his mother, mercury eyes delving into her blue ones.

It was then Helena noticed his eyes, really looked at them. He was one big mystery. He looked just like his father, except he was born with silver colored eyes. She had guessed they came from her Father, for his eyes were the same color. Even then, that piece just didn't seem to fit into the puzzle that was her son.

"Alright….what did you do now." she sighed, hands on her hips.

"I did nothing Mother….I'm beyond those childish games now."

"Really…wasn't it just last week you used your abilities to terrorize a sixty year old farmer?"

"Yes but.." she cut him off before he could finish.

"AND….wasn't it two days ago that you took off with your friends, all night I might add….went hunting and then terrorized an entire town, then crash landed in a cave by the sea till the sun set?"

"Yes….but…"

"No Buts Adorjan damnit!" she snapped. She rubbed her temples wearily. "It is not easy for your Father or I to raise a teenage vampire. It's never happened before….you are a miracle….there is no other vampire like you! We, to this day have no idea how you lived…but you DID! Now your twenty years old…..when are you going to act like it….." she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Mother…you should be getting back to the castle….its not safe here…" he said quietly. He turned his back to her before she could reply. His defiance burned her deeply. He'd been this way for months now. Something was wrong…but he wouldn't tell her what was going on.

She growled deep in her chest, her blue eyes ablaze. "Adorjan Dragulia…How DARE you speak to me in such--" she would have finished that sentence, if it weren't for his sudden howling roar that echoed through the woods. He had whirled on her, stalking towards her like she were prey.

"Enough Mother." he growled.

She was too shocked to speak….words failed her as he flew off into the night, leaving her there alone in the woods.

**000**

"Vlad….._Vlad_!" she called, searching for her husband in the enormous castle. Finally, she discovered him in his study, deeply into his work.

"Vlad…" she said softly. He looked up at her, a concern expression crossing his features when he took in her appearance. She was flushed, a nervous look in her eyes.

"What happened…" he said, getting to his feet.

"Something's wrong with Adorjan….." she whispered, struggling not to disolve into tears. She never cried, and she wouldn't do it now either.

"What is it…..is he alright?"

"Yes….but…he's behaving so strangely……and…he yelled at me……he reminded me of you….when you were with….well.."

"My former brides…" he said, sitting back down.

"Yes….." she sighed.

"Do you think…"

"No….no….I don't think he's turning into….that…..or anything like it…..I just couldn't believe him…he's always been so respectful of me…so kind….loving…..now…..he was so vicious…..somethings wrong…he wont tell me anything….."

"I'll talk to him then.."

"No!" she said, remembering what Adorjan had said about his Father.

"Why not…..he needs to be dealt with….I will not let my son fall into that darkness I fell into so long ago."

"No Vlad….." she said, placing a hand on his arm gently. "Listen to me……were not going to discover anything by asking….you know him….he's got our stubborness and cunning combind…..it would be like fighting both of us….he'll never surrender." she smiled faintly. "We need to get at him a different way."

He smirked, noting the clever glimmer in her blue eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" he purred huskily.

**000**

"Adorjan…..come down from there….were going to be late for the opera." said the dark haired girl, gazing up at the twenty year old. He snorted, annoyed by her. All the youth he befriended, all that he knew were not like him. They were older, so much more mature then him.

"I will catch up Stella….just go."

"Adorjan…I refuse to walk into that opera house stag. This is humiliating….please just come down….."

"Stella…I said I will meet you there." he growled warningly.

"Fine." she snapped. "But you will not be sitting with me!" she hissed venomously and stormed off. He sighed, and closed his eyes, leaning them against the base of the tree that he sat in. That woman was determined to claim him. He knew what she really wanted. She wanted the throne. She wouldn't have it…..not so long as his Father lived, and if she tried to knock off his Mother she'd have more then just his Father to deal with, she'd have him too……and well…his mother was the chosen one after….

His mind shifted gears as he jumped down from the tree, dusting off his black formal attire. He hated the opera. For some reason, he was being dragged to this opera so that he could his Father put it. A way of gaining power and influence. What use was it to be the son of the King if you had nothing to back you up other then your title?

He lazily glided towards the opera house, clambering down the grassy hill and into the cobble stone streets of Bucharest. As he walked, hands in his pocket with no manner of grace whatsoever, he saw her. She was in a passing carriage, which stopped before the opera house. Honey colored curls pulled back in a bun, brillant blue eyes and soft creamy pale skin. She wore a sheer gauzy, gold gown, making her look as if an angel had decended upon earth. He watched in mild fasination as she took the arm of an elderly man, most likely her Father and swept into the opera house with him. For once, this opera might actually be interesting.

**000**

The Opera ended beautifully, and Adorjan reluctantly led Stella, who curled up on his arm out of the theater. Then he saw her again, a flash of honey blond curls. She was beautiful…..her grace….the way she moved. Something unexplored swam through his blood, something hot and flourishing with every breath he took. His Mercury eyes darkened to cooled silver and he gazed longingly at the creature before him.

Her laughter, woke him from his silent revelry.

"Papa……" she said with a perfected British accent. "it was lovely….very beautiful….I do love the opera."

"Yes…" he chuckled. "Yes my dear Rose….it was beautiful."

Rose….that was her name…..Rose….

"Ah….there you are Fredrick…" He watched her Father say, to a strapping young man in his early twenties. Rose took his arm and he helped her into the carriage. A wave of jealousy flushed his system. He did not like this Fredrick….not one bit. He almost had the insane urge to follow them, but his better judgement restrained him. It would not do well to meddle with mortals. She was beautiful…but it would fade in time…and he would watch her slowly die. No…he couldn't bare to watch that….he was watching the beginnings of that happen around him now. He was watching Bryan die.

"Adorjan….darling….are you coming with us?" Stella asked, her dark eyes meeting his silver.

"No. Goodnight Stella….I'm going home."

"Alright then…suit yourself….grouchy ass."

He rolled her eyes at the woman's lack of self control. He flew off into the night, struggling to get the memory of a girl named Rose from his mind, but found it strangely difficult.

**000**

Helena lay bare, her body against the naked form of her husband, the sheets barely concealing there modesty. The slamming of the front door woke Helena, and she blinked, sitting up in the darkness.

"It's just Adorjan, Helena….." came Vlad's voice from the darkness….his eyes were closed but she could tell he was very much awake.

"I know that…" she smirked, gliding her fingers across his chest. She heard him growl huskily, and gasped when he yanked her back down below him.

**000**

He grimaced, hearing his parents in there room as he passed. A flash of himself….and Rose….entwined in loves grasp just as his parents were…popped in his head. He growled softly, running a hand through his hair. That will never be. Immortals and Mortals do not love…they do not get married or have children either.

He entered his room and unceremoniously dropped down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was lonely….he knew that. He never wanted to admit it…..but he was. He lied to his mother earlier that evening……there was reason for love…he just figured he'd never find it. There were other thoughts in his head….darker things…..he had become so possessive of his mother….he feared her loss…..his Father was too careless with her…..his Father was always busy…always gone…..he could scarcely remember his Father ever being there with him as a child. His Mother always tried to console him…try to make him understand….but he knew she was lying.

"Adorjan…" came a soft voice from his bedroom door….it was his mother, wrapped in a silk robe, her blond curls let loose, flowing down to her hips.

"Mother…" he answered quietly.

"And how was the play…"

"Fine." he answered.

"Good……I take it Stella was……"

"Pushy…..arrogant….annoying…..selfish….childish…everything I despise and detest to the fullest extent of my being." he finished for her.

"You hate her." Helena smirked.

"Indeed." he snorted. "Infact that word doesn't even begin to describe what I feel for that brat."

"Your just young…….your Father didn't like her either." she chuckled. When he didn't answer, she sighed. "What troubles you my son…that you push your own parents away….you've isolated yourself here…."

"I.." he sighed. "I don't want this…."

"Don't want what…" she asked softly.

"I don't want this…this immortality….I want to be normal……It isn't fair…."

She frowned, contemplating her son. "Is it a girl?"

"Yes.." he admitted.

"Mortal……right?"

"Yes…" he sighed.

"And what is stopping her from becoming immortal……?" Helena said, an eyebrow lifted.

"I wouldn't want that for her…..she's too perfect…..it would…ruin everything."

"Your Father used to think that too…..thought that the blood of a vampire would destroy me eventually….turn me evil…destroy the light he saw in me…but it didn't. It wouldn't harm this girl either….it just depends on who she is at heart….is she truly a light in this world…..if she is…..nothing will destroy her….but if she doubts….if she's untrue….it will bring her down."

He nodded silently. "I still won't do it. I will forget about her."

Helena sighed. "Your just…so……different…" she grumbled. "Your Father was a ladies man…I couldn't keep him off women…now I have you…and I can't even get you to look at one!" she laughed. "You don't have his charm….his grace…..you have nothing in common with him except your appearance and your last name. Your just….your like his exact opposite."

"Maybe I am." he said playfully…but he hinted at more. Helena frowned.

"Ready to move to the summer palace?" she smiled faintly. "Were leaving tomorrow night."

"Yes I know….I'll meet you all there…"

"Right…..you're the lone wanderer….got it." she grinned. She was relieved to see him crack a smile.

"Goodnight Mother."

"Night Adorjan." she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Right." he said and watched her leave. He stripped down and slipped into his coffin, letting the world fade out as the sun rose.

**You all….are going to kill me…eventually….the worst is yet to come…..don't let Adorjan's unique calm fool you folks….J I have a serious twist coming soon….forgive me….I hope you all don't hate me after this. LOL ….Welp….R&R!**


	34. Back to where it Began

**Disclaimer: dont own anything except oc's and plot. **

**hehe...remember darlin...your funny...and was a rather gross thought...ewwwwww to the extreme power man...LOL No...but there are some serious nasty twists and turns ahead. I've just totally reversed roles here. No more of that Dracula trying to make her remember stuff...LOL...lets see how the women like it when THEY have to do all the work...LOL...anyone...on with the show! I hope you guys enjoy...its a long chapter. **

Helena tossed and turned that day, her mind flashing foreign images in her head. It was as if someone was trying to warn her. She knew from those dreams her husband was in danger…she continued to watch him die, in thousands of different ways….but one stood out. Something was off about it…..it just didn't feel like the others….and as terrifying as it seemed….he didn't feel…..dead.

Jarred rather rudely from her dreams, her eyes opened to find a pair of crystalline one's staring into hers, worriedly.

"evening…." she smiled.

"Not quiet love….but you were beginning to worry me……premonitions again?"

"A lot.." she sighed. "One's I can't explain……Vlad….I think your in danger….serious danger…..there was this woman…..and…..I know this sounds crazy….but you were with her……and….you didn't know me….or….I…..well….it's all really fuzzy still…I just don't know how you got there…..is all."

"You know Helena…" he said, wrapping his arms around her. "No matter what happens…..I will always love you……I will never forget you…..even if it seems I have….it's only buried deep…..I will always love you….never forget that…" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth as those fresh feelings stirred, his hands gliding over her body. The looming fear hung over her head, haunting her. She felt as though, this would be the last time she'd lay with him….for a very long time.

**000**

"Your tie is not straight my son…" Dracula said to his son, who fidgeted in a full length mirror. Adorjan turned to stare into his father's eyes, the one's that clashed with his own mercury. How curious it was, to have eyes that rebelled against his father's so adamantly. Dracula straightened his tie and smirked. "You look fine…..are you nervous…..Lillian is a fine girl. She comes from excellent heritage."

"I'm sure…" Adorjan said wearily.

"Not looking forward to the ball I take it…." his Father commented.

"To watch you and mother prance around the ballroom like peacocks…..not really no." Adorjan cracked off sarcastically.

"Ah…to be the son of a peacock." Dracula retorted smartly.

Adorjan rolled his eyes. "Funny." he smirked and followed his father out. Helena stood in the hallway, dressed in a soft, feather gold gown.

"You look to be an angel my love…" Vlad purred in her ear, and she giggled, as he nibbled on her ear.

"Cant you too at least wait till we get past announcements…" Adorjan grumbled. The two lovers straightened immediately, Helena having a knowing smirk on her features while her husband straightened to keep a straight face. "Onward…" he motioned for his son to head towards the ballroom. They went, in there little group, and yet Helena could not help to feel….threatened by this ball.

**000**

Helena giggled feverishly as they swept past there son, who danced awkwardly with a pretty young woman.

"Stop tormenting him…..didn't we just discuss this……like….two minutes ago when you swept past him for the fifth time….."

"I was checking up on him…..he's nervous."

"He has such grace tonight Vlad…..so much charm…..I like seeing him smile."

"Yes….it's good to know he's interested in women after all….I was beginning to worry…"

"Vlad!" she growled, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. He grinned.

"What?" he said, pulling her closer, there bodies brushing against one another.

"Oh…." she said, cutting short as he played his fingers up her spine, creating those delicious feelings once more.

"darling…" she said after several moments. "It's time to make your announcements…"

He nodded and released her, gliding to the center of the room. She watched him welcome everyone, his eyes still never leaving hers. She glanced towards her son, and found him stag once more. She glanced around, finding Lillian strangely absent. She shrugged it off and continued to watch her husband. When he was done, she was in his arms again, and that was all that mattered. They swept around the ballroom several more times, before retreating to the balcony, where they sat to watch the ball.

"Milord….Milady…" said a servant from behind. "There is a woman…..asking for Milord…..one…Ms…..Maura Yukolav…"

Helena quirked an eyebrow watching as a tall, lithe woman appeared behind the servant. Her hair was deep chestnut, pulled back partly to follow down in soft curls to her waist, and she wore the most exquisite silver ball gown. In a word….the woman was beautiful. Yet there was something very eerie about her.

"Ah…..Count…..it has been a long time…." said the woman's smooth romanian voice. She watched him stand, and kiss her hand, flashing her a charming smile. "It has been long, Maura." Helena watched them interact, and she waited….and continued to wait for her husband to remember her existence.

"Darling……." she interrupted when her temper was barely kept in check.

Vlad had froze, and blinked….his eyes were different now. They'd grown so much darker…..it wasn't what she feared…which was lust….but it was…perhaps confusion?

"Ah…..Maura…this is my wife…Helena." he smiled. Helena bowed her head politely.

"Hello….I've heard much about you…." Helena was cut short as they broke back into there talking….and she stared, slightly hurt and quite enraged. What the hell was going on here…..

"Darling…I'm going to dance with Maura….I'll return shortly…." he said, giving her a quick kiss…and off they went. Helena was on her feet in a matter of moments, and little did she know that a pair of mercury eyes watched her depart from the balcony and to the gardens below.

**000**

She watched them dance from the gardens, hurt and offended. The moment that woman came into the room…she was nothing to him. _Maybe it all really was a lie_…..whispered a voice in the back of her head. _Maybe….your just another bride to him….maybe she'll be his next one……_

"No…" she whispered to herself. "He'd never…..no….." she murmured to herself.

"You look lonely…" said a voice from behind. Helena turned, and smiled faintly at the sight of Lillian.

"I'm fine…" she said softly.

"No your not….look at you…..down in the dumps because another woman stole your spotlight."

"How do you.." Lillian cut her off before she could finish. "You see…Helena…..this isn't the life your meant to have….your living that woman's life…..Adorjan isn't meant to be your son….and you certainly weren't meant for Dracula." she chuckled. "You were meant to die…you see….because you're the chosen one."

"What….who the hell do you think you are lady!" she said, getting to her feet. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner!"

"I'm telling you what you need to know to survive Helena…..I'm here to warn you….life is about change…..a big shift…..and if your not ready for it, you'll get bit in the ass."

"What are you…"

"Enough….just listen." Lillian said, cutting her off again. "I'm not really a woman you see…..I'm a demon….I am tempest."

"Tempest…." Helena said, an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes….the demon of time….."

"I thought tempest….was a guy."

"He is….but I can be whatever I want…..I can be a guy….but I don't think you want to see my male form at the moment…..it's a little to flashy for this crowd."

"Ok…..so what do you want…and where is the real Lillian…"

"The real Lillian? She's at home….she had no idea there was a ball….invitation never arrived you see."

"Ok….so what do you want."

"You need to save the world Helena. That's your destiny……you weren't supposed to fall in love with him……but you did….that woman in there…dancing with him….SHE was meant to marry him…bare his son….not you…..so I'm going to change it. Both sides feel you need to go back and fix your mistakes."

"That's not true…..your lieing…" Helena said in disbelief. "That man is my soul mate…..we were together in another life…..we'll be together in this one too!"

"You died in that other life…..your meant to die in this one too….you two aren't meant to be….but somehow…you did it anyways…."

Helena stared in disbelief, unable to believe what she was being told. "Your trying to prevent something….aren't you…." Helena said softly.

Tempest smiled. "Your right….we are……." she chuckled. "Didn't think you'd buy that whole bit about not being meant to be….but seriously….because of you……your son is going to save humanity…..we can't let that happen…..so we need….to change a few things…."

"Your not going to get away with this….." Helena said softly.

"I think I will……never been caught before." she chuckled.

"You can't…" Helena started before a thick red cloud of smoke erupted from the womans mouth, swirling about her, suffocating her until she blacked out. The wind picked up as time whipped around them, laughter filled the air as time passed by.

**000**

She woke in a bed, her head ached and the sunlight filtered through the window, brushing against her skin. She blinked…once….twice….and then she realized….she was in the sun. She let out a shirk and dived to the ground, scrambling for her closet. Footsteps went flying up the stairs and Bryan burst through her bedroom door, looking panicked as ever.

"What happened….whats wrong?"

"Bryan…..what are you…..what am I……where am I?"

"Uh……England….last time I checked….."

"Bryan…..what are we doing in England….." Helena said, rather confused. Everything was still fuzzy….

"We were reassigned…….after you failed to take out Dracula……Van Helsing took the case up again….word has it….he got married."

"Van Helsing?"

"No…..Dracula…..new brides…..much fun for that old man…."

"Oh good god…" Helena groaned, beating her head on the back of the closet.

"Helena…" Bryan asked quietly.

"What.." she growled.

"What are you doing in the closet…."

"Oh…." she said, scrambling out. She figured….if time has changed somehow…….she wasn't a vampire anymore.

"Are you sure your alright…."

"Yes damnit…" she grumbled. "Ok….so what are we doing……I mean……Bryan….we need to talk….big time."

She sat him down, and they talked. She explained everything, and by the time she was done, Bryan was staring at her with a mixture of disbelief, and shock.

"So……tempest has changed time……..and…your really the queen of the vampires…..….and the woman he married was meant to be you…..but its not….because tempest was trying to stop your son from being born….is that right?"

"Yeah…pretty much……"

"Makes sense I suppose…….I woke feeling rather odd myself…..I felt like I was out of place somehow…" he chuckled.

"It looks like I'm the only one who remembers any of this." Helena sighed.

"I think so…." he said, looking at her as if she were a mad woman.

"I'm not crazy Bryan….believe me….this is really happening….and damnit I need to reverse this."

"Ok….so your just gonna…march up to his front door and tell him the whole story you just told me……is that right?" Bryan said, looking as though he were restraining a laugh.

"Pretty much…."

"Helena…..I don't think you'd get past the part where you were his wife before he'd laugh in your face…….then he'd eat you." Bryan said smirking, biting back a laugh with all his might.

Helena sighed. "Screw this crap…" she growled, shoving past him and to the door. Seconds later she was out in the streets, walking down the paths she remembered and towards the train station.

"Helena…Hey!" Bryan called after her, running up to walk beside her. "Where are you going….we have an assignment!"

"I'm going to Translyvania….what the hell does it look like…..an early morning jog?"

"No way….you can't seriously be considering…..Helena this is crazy!"

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let that bitch take away the only man I've ever loved!" she growled.

"OK….hypothetically speaking….lets say I believe you…..what is your son supposed to do that would make tempest try and stop you from marrying Dracula?"

"I don't know….I just know he's meant to save humanity….look….Bryan…this is what I need you to do……go to the archives in the Vatican….look up a woman named Aurora…..find her portrait….and then come find me….you'll believe me then…..Dracula and I are soul mates….we are meant to be together….."

"Helena….I seriously think he still has a hold on you…." Bryan said, looking worried. "I can't let you go there…."

"Just go look Bryan….if I'm wrong…..then come find me and bring me home….bring an army….call Van Helsing….do whatever you have too…..but until then…get the hell out of my way." she snapped as she entered the train station.

"Fine….but you owe me!"

"Sure….whatever….."

"What about the assignment!"

"Pass it on….hell…tell them I'm tracking the damn thing…whatever it is…"

"I think it's called a windigo…."

"Ah yes….a werewolf type creature….except ten times bigger and much stronger….."

"Yeah….that one…"

"Fun." Helena said with a smirk as she bought her train ticket. "Alright…taking the train to the bay…..the nearest boat doesn't leave port tonight is down the coast…..so….keep the Vatican busy while I make a run for it."

"Helena….this is crazy…"

"I know….but you've got to trust me….look up on what I told you…then find out everything you can about Tempest….how I can find him….everything."

"Right…..please be careful…."

"Do NOT tell anyone I went to Translyvania….got it?"

"Got it….." Bryan nodded. He watched her climb onto the train. This was certainly a wild morning.


	35. Returning to Transylvania

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except plot and OC's. **

**Well, I'm back. I appologize if the grammar/spelling is off. I wrote this very late and corrected as much as I could stand to see the computer. LOL...I know I haven't updated in a while, but it was because of college and the fact I needed to sort out the plot. **

**Without further Adieu...the next chapter...Enjoy:)**

Vladislaus Dragulia sat in his study, flipping through his papers till he ran across an interesting notation about a certain windigo running rampant. Curiously enough, he desired to have said creature in his possession and set his dwergi upon the task of retriving it for him.

"Vlad…" purred a sweet voice from the door. His eyes left the paper and beheld the seductive temptress leaning casually against the doorframe, black curls falling to her thighs, and tempting emerald eyes glittering at him with a hint of longing.

"Lay with me husband….your work consumes you…I long for your touch." she said in a sultry voice. She watched with satisfaction as his eyes glazed over with the want she knew so well, and left his study with her.

That night, he lay in bed and watched his wife sleep. He couldn't help but feel as if something were off. This woman who lay next to him, as beautiful, loving and caring as she may be, just didn't seem….to fit. Maybe that's why he loved her.

Or….Did he love her?

Helena dozed on the train as it rumbled it's way into Bucharest. She departed from the boat and onto the train hours ago. She loved trains, she had such fun memories on them.

"Ms…" said a voice, stirring her from her sleep.

"Yes?" she asked, yawning.

"We've arrived in Bucharest."

"Ok…thanks…." Helena said, flashing a smile and watched the lady leave.

"Here we go…" she groaned, and got off the train. It was dark, and rain came down in sheets as she walked the empty streets, searching for her favorite Inn. Thunder rumbled overhead, water dripping from the wide brim hat she had planted on her head. She smirked at the thought that crossed her mind. _I look like Van Helsing…_clothing wise of course. She'd never look so rugged in her whole life. She was usually wearing corsets and boots, but now….she was wearing a dirty stained man's shirt, with matching men's trousers and big black boots. She wore a brown leather duster, something she'd picked up along the way when she heard about the nasty weather in Bucharest.

She continued her walk until she spotted in the near distance, the light of a tiny Inn, with a sign hanging out on it's pole, with the clear words in romanian upon the wood, which translated into "fortune." She'd finally arrived.

Once settled into her room, she worked on how to get into the castle. She knew it like the back of her hand, and thus had effortlessly devised a plan. This was going to be one hell of a risk, trying to get to Vlad and warn him of what was happening, but she had to do it. She figured she'd wait till daybreak and begin her journey to that tiny village in the mountains. She was mortal now, and the only way to Dracula's castle at the moment, would be to use the portal. She could travel there on horse, but it takes to long, and nobody would expect her to use a portal anyways.

Back In Rome….

Bryan sat deep in his studies. He had found a woman named Aurora. He read further on, spending hours trying to find out everything he could. Apparently Dracula and Aurora were in love at one point in time. This was a suprising topic to run across.

"What the devil are you doing here?" Carl's voice rang out in the silence.

"Oh…just looking something up for Helena…"

Carl strolled over, glancing over at the book. "You know…that Aurora woman…was….well there's a lot of books on her….she was amazing."

"So I gather." Bryan muttered.

Bryan turned the page in his book and continued to read, till he stopped, mid setence in the book. "Oh dear lord……I've got to find her!" He said, and jumped to his feet, frantically grabbing his things.

"What's the matter?" Carl said, frowning. His gaze fell on the book, and saw the picture of a woman on one page, and more writing on the page across from it.

"Bryan….who is this-" he started, but frowned to see him already gone.

Back in Bucharest…..

The sun rose over the horizon as Helena, to her strange sense of irony, rode off into the sunrise. _Deju-vu anyone?_ She thought to herself with a faint smile. It was crystal clear finally, the storm had passed over night. Still, the late autumn chill had set in, and she could see her breath come out in hazy clouds, billowing up into the air and dispating before her eyes.

"So strange to be mortal again." she commented out loud. She had a heart beat….she actually had dinner last night…real food. She admitted, she ate a little more then necessary, but she was happy to see food again.

The ride was long and tedious. Lucky for her, she didn't have to make any detours, because it was strangely quite the whole way. There were no werewolves and creatures waiting to attack as they used too. It was just….peaceful. A little after sunset she spotted the village.

The villagers stared, and of course she stared right back at them. She disliked there superstious behavior, she was just a traveller.

"We don't like outsiders." said a voice suddenly, and she turned, gazing down at the woman who had spoken.

"Hello Anna." she said softly, completely surprised to see the woman, but managed to mask it well. _Ok…the entire universe has gone crazy…._she thought.

In Castle Dracula……

"So when are you going to kill that Valerious brat?" said the woman with black hair as she lay sprawled on his couch before the fireplace in his study. He glanced up and sighed. "I'm not."

"And why not…..she's a fool."

"and your jealous, Maura." he commented with a smirk.

"I am not….." she said, frowning. _Ok…so she was a little jealous._

"You hate it when I even speak of her Maura….believe me when I say that I will have only one bride Maura……"

"Indeed……" she muttered and stared into the fire.

Vlad sighed and shook his head. "Something else troubles you."

"Yes…..Vlad something does trouble me. You do. You've been acting so strange lately….."

"I'm just busy is all….I'm sorry."

"You always say your sorry Vladislaus…..you said when we wedded, that things would be better….they haven't gotten better Vladislaus Dragulia…they've gotten worse! We still have no heir…no child!"

"Because I cannot give you one!" he snapped, breaking the pen in his hand in two. "I breed only dead children Maura…you know that!"

Valerious Manor

"So…you mean to tell me…I died..?" Anna said, an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes….that's the jest of it…" Helena told her calmly.

"Van Helsing killed you by accident…."

"Funny…I'd like to see you explain that to him when he gets home."

"What?" Helena nearly shrieked, overturning the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Easy…" Anna said, surprised at Helena's outburst. "We were married several years ago, shortly after Dracula fell the first time. He's come back again and now we must figure out how to kill him. Werewolf venom no longer works."

"Anna…..this is really hard to explain….but….I mean….I was his bride and all.."

"I know I know…what you've told me so far…this issue with being his bride…..you had a son….tempest turned back time….yes I've heard you quite clearly, but what doesn't make sense, is why tempest did it."

"My son is that reason."

"Helena…you know this is all hard to believe right?"

"I'm well aware of that Anna….but it's not a joke…"

"We need to find Gabriel…..he'll know what to do." Anna said, standing. "Until then…let me get you a room and some clean clothes."

"That sounds good." Helena said with a nod.

Back in Rome….

"Bryan…hang on a minute…slow down!" Carl said, struggling to calm his friend.

"Carl…you don't understand…she's in danger!" he nearly shouted.

"Well if you tell me why…."

"That woman..the one in the book…"

"Yes…?"

"Well she's-" Bryan was cut off by the sound of shattering glass, and a high pitched howl.

"Oh dear.." Bryan said, wide eyed at the furry beast that just came crashing through a catherdral window.

"Now what…" Carl said, eyeing the large beast as well.

"We can stand up and fight…" Bryan commented. Both stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Running is good." Bryan said.

"Agreed!" Carl answered and both bolted towards the door.

Back at Valerious Manor…

Helena stood out on the balcony of her room, combing out her long blond curls. Her eyes found the moon and she sighed sorrowfully, unable to hold in her pain for much longer.

"I miss you Vlad…." she whispered into the wind, a tear running down her cheek.

Unbeknownst to her, he stood on the balcony of his own chambers, gazing up at the moon. He couldn't help but feel as if something were amiss. Yet every time he gazed into Maura's eyes, the feeling went away. Perhaps it was just him….maybe his age was getting to him. Then again…something was missing in this marriage.

Maybe it was love…after all?


	36. The War of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and my plot. **

**Well folks...new chapter. I hope you all enjoy this stuff. It took me a while to work out the kinks. :)**

**R/R please!**

**RedHairedDarkness**

That very next evening, Helena was ready to go on hunt. She left in silence, unwilling to speak to Anna or Gabriel. This was something she had to do on her own. Standing before the portrait of the map of Romania, she uttered the words that must be spoken.

"In the name of God…open this door." she said aloud, and watched as the portrait turned to what seemed to be…ice. Stepping forward, she touched it, finding it flexible. Curiously, she stepped into it, and found herself on a muddy mountainside. It was pouring down rain here, and there in the distance loomed castle Dracula.

"Here we go…" she muttered, and started across the run down stone bridge. It was questionable, to say the least. Huge chunks of it were missing, which caused Helena much grief getting across. Once she'd made it to the castle, she now had to get into the courtyard.

"This would be so much easier if I could still fly." she grumbled as she tested the weight of the enormous iron door.

"Not an inch." she muttered, as she found it would not move no matter how hard she pulled.

"Or we can do this the hard way…" she murmured aloud to herself once more, pulling out her scaling gear. Spotting an easy target, she used a gun in which short off a steel cord, and wrapped itself around one of the many pillars high above the doors, which there happened to be a stone walkway just above it.

"Thank's Gabriel." she smirked as the gun quickly hurtled her upwards, and helped her climb over the side and onto the walkway. "Carl…you always come up with strange little devices." she muttered, putting the gun away. Quickly she slipped through a nearby door and found herself in the upper levels of the courtyard. She still wasn't in though, this was just the outside area. She figured Dracula had to be somewhere in the south wing, near his personal chambers and his study.

000

"Darling….are we going hunting then?" Maura asked, gazing back at her husband who sat, reclined in his chair. "I really don't feel like it now, Maura."

"You never do." she snapped and flew off. He sighed heavily and watched her leave. He really was failing her as a husband. He never had enough time for her now. Then again…his eyes did wander, even when he didn't mean too. Maura was so enticing at first….she reminded him so much of Aurora. Now…she was just a shadow of the woman he lost long ago. He stood up, and went out onto the balcony, his gaze wandering over the land. He was distant, and deep in his thoughts, until his eyes feel on the figure of a woman far below, and if his heart had been beating, he was sure it would have stopped. Down below, wandering the corridors of the courtyard, was Aurora.

Quickly he bolted from the room, materializing himself as fast as he could into the courtyard, and hiding in a darker area, just so he could watch her. He knew this couldn't be real. It was some trick, some kind of strange spirit come back to haunt him.

Helena gazed around, sensing a change in atmosphere, as if she were no longer alone. Panic gripped her heart. She didn't want to be discovered to soon. She needed to get to Vlad, and get to him alone.

Her gaze searched the courtyard, until she noticed an unusual patch of darkness in a corner down below. It was as if the corner radiated darkness, and to her intense curiosity, she spoke to it.

"Who are you.." she said aloud, watching cautiously.

"I am the master of this castle. Who are you?" the darkness answered. Helena couldn't help but smile, hearing Vlad's voice. "I am Helena Ciodaru." she told him. Her gaze fell onto his form as he stepped from the darkness.

"Why have you broke into my home, Ms. Ciodaru?" His gaze was curious, not hungry. She was grateful for that fact, because it meant that he hadn't forgotten about Aurora. This was her biggest weapon against tempest. She looked like Aurora, and it should at least be some leverage to bring Vlad's memory back.

"I…" she began, but realized him gone. Then, from the corner of her eye she realized he stood next to her now. She turned to face him, keeping a pleasant face.

"I came here for you Count Dracula." she said softly. "I have…..well…there……." she sighed. "I have no idea how to tell you this without making you think I'm insane."

"Let me guess…your madly in love with me and came all this way to meet me…very touching…but I'm married."

She gave him a funny look, and he smirked even more. "Your still as arrogant as ever I see." she commented to the air around her.

"No…that's not what I meant to tell you. Look…to make a long story short……er….this is really going to sound wrong right now…not to mention it's going to sound like a really bad pick up line….or a sick fantasy……but listen…..were….well….OK." she sighed.

"Do you plan on telling me why you've invaded my home or shall we cut to the chase? You run and I eat you."

"OK….listen…..the demon Tempest, changed history. This demon stopped you and I from ever meeting. Yes, we did meet. We got married and had a son too." she said, restraining a smirk at the look on his face. "This demon is trying to stop the son we had, from being born because he'll save humanity. She made it so that…"

"Wait…let me get this straight…..this demon…Tempest…..is a girl?" he said, a eyebrow raised.

"Yes! Let me finish damnit!" she said, frustrated. "anyways…..the woman your married too….she's not who you think she is…or I think……"

"Maura and I met long ago….we are meant to be." he stated plainly.

She blinked. "Maura…..MAURA? That high maintenance twit who you practically slobbered all over on at the ball, Maura? THAT Maura? Vladislaus Dragulia I'm gonna--" she paused. "Sorry….erm…yeah." she said, clearing her throat.

"I would be very much obliged if you did not address me so informally Madam."

"I'm sorry…just believe me….this isn't right…your not supposed to be with her…..Tempest changed history…..this is all one big …..LIE!" she said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Look….long ago…you told me you'd always love me, you'd never forget me! Just….just believe me when I say….I am…..I am Aurora. That's right….Aurora." she said, seeing his startled expression.

"I know what your thinking…I look like her…..because I am her….her reincarnation..I am the chosen one…..I'm doing my job right now Vlad…I'm trying to save humanity….."

He watched her, his facial expression a mask of curiosity and suspicion.

"How do you know about Aurora…" he said suddenly, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Because I am her. You know it…you felt it when you saw me…and don't deny it…..I'm telling you the truth…..I can tell you anything you want to know…I lived here! I know this castle like the back of my hand…I know you even better! Vlad….something is--"

"Stop." he said, and held his hand up for silence. "Come with me. If what you say is true, then we will discuss this further in a safer area." he said.

"Alright." she agreed.

000

"What do you mean she's gone?" Gabriel growled as he searched the manor for Helena. "Why the hell was she here anyways…..?"

"She was ranting about Dracula…something about a demon named Tempest who changed history….you supposedly killed me by accident that night when you became a werewolf and killed Dracula the first time…."

"I killed you?" Gabriel said fearfully.

"It's alright Gabriel." Anna smiled softly. "She didn't sound sane at all…she sounded frantic…upset….."

"Dracula's using her then…trying to get into her head maybe. He probably still wants her."

"Possibly…and maybe this is how he's going to lure her to him."

"That sounds about right." Gabriel agreed. "I'm going to send word to Rome so they know the situation at hand." Gabriel said, and headed up to his study.

Anna watched his departing figure, and sighed. She knew that life wasn't going to get any easier for them now. Everything was so serene until Helena came into the picture, and destroyed any chance of there happiness, for sometime.


	37. Aurora Incarnate

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except Plot and OC's...**

"Your story is a strange one, Ms. Ciodaru." commented Dracula as they entered his study. "I have heard many fancy-full tales about my past from others. They all seek to harm me in the end. Is this the means, to your end as well Madam?" he said, looking her in the eye.

"Look me over Vlad…go for it. See my memories and know it's true. I have all of the memories of this past I'm telling you about….scour through them…do whatever….but I'm not here to harm you."

"We shall see about that." he told her calmly. He took a seat behind his desk and motioned for her to sit across from him. She did so, watching him as he neatly stacked his papers aside, and them leaned back in his chair, as if sizing her up.

"You do look like Aurora, Ms. Ciodaru…I will not lie. I dare say, her reincarnate. However, it does not mean you have her soul."

"I do…..give me the slayer sword…I will show you."

"How do you know about the slayer sword?" he said, disturbed by her infinite knowledge about himself and his home.

"I've told you already…I AM Aurora….I am your wife……I know this place backwards and forwards….."

"Ms. Ciodaru…it is not very nice to toy with one's emotions…especially that of those who could torture you mercilessly into a slow and painful death." he said darkly. "I am not one to be fooled around with."

"Don't threaten me." she stated flatly. "You've never frightened me, and you never will." she stated. "I love you. I'm not going any where until you hear me out. I will not let Tempest win!"

"Madam…..many women love me. Your no different."

"Just as arrogant as ever I see.." she smirked.

"You really are serious about this…aren't you?" he said with a look of disbelief.

"Yes….for heaven's sake…YES!" she nearly shrieked.

"Easy Ms. Ciodaru…no need to get upset." he said calmly from his seat at his desk. He contemplated her words silently. Aurora was the chosen one, and only her, aside from Van Helsing of course, could mostly like succeed in killing him. Aurora was capable of many things. Then again, she had the aid of the slayer sword. It occurred to him a most devious idea. He stood, a smirk on his features, and a wicked glint in his eye.

"Very well…I have a request."

"Anything." she stated.

"You will fight me….without the use of the slayer sword."

"Fine." she shrugged. Her answer confused him. Aurora never fought without the slayer sword. Then again, she didn't actually need it to win a battle. Just her own will power and courage.

"You are aware, without it…you will not have the abilities of the chosen one."

"I don't need them…I've succeeded in battle without it for a long time. When it came into my possession the first time, it merely taught me discipline and courage. I don't need the sword to unlock the abilities that are already within me. I just need the will to use them."

"Very well. The rules are simple. You must defeat me."

"I will not kill you." she answered.

"I didn't say kill me…I said defeat me…..the only time a person is truly destroyed….is when they let defeat keep them down. I assure you…..it never does."

"Fun." she said with a smirk. "Let's get this over with." It was then she realized she was talking to thin air. Dracula was gone.

"Now that's cheating.." she grumbled as she jumped up from her seat, tore off her coat, hat and gloves. She wore only a peasant blouse, and a pair of black pants with her boots.

"Right." she said, unsheathing her blade. "Wasn't aware you liked hide and seek Dracula." She couldn't suppress a grin at his laughter that echoed in the room.

Moments later she was out in the hall. It was dark now, even darker then when she came in. The clouds had covered the moon over, and now she wandered these halls in the pitch black.

"Now it's really not fair.." she grumbled. Thank the heavens she could see in the dark….a little. Truth be told, she felt naked with the slayer sword. She knew she had the ability to see in the dark, or at least the chosen one did. She needed to link into this power quick, or she was a sitting duck. After several moments of attempting to link up with her powers…she realized it wasn't going to happen. She struggled to keep her heartbeat regular, knowing that if she let panic take her, he'd find her in seconds.

"Your afraid….I can smell it.." his voice echoed in the hall, far to close to her. She jumped, her back against the wall. "I thought you were the chosen one." he said aloud. "Aren't you going to fight me? The chosen one can see in the dark…" he commented.

She knew she had to fight him, it was the only way to get him back. She had to prove to him she was who she said she was. Then, she saw movement. A flash of black moving down the center of the corridor towards her. _Gotcha_…she thought with a smirk. Her blade in one hand, her back against the wall, she pretended as if she couldn't see him, and waited for him to get closer.

"Poor…innocent girl……I knew you couldn't be true." he laughed. "Now you'll be dinner."

"You never know Vlad…I might have enjoyed you biting me." she said aloud and short her free arm out, cracking him across the face as he approached. He stumbled back, caught off guard.

"Gotcha.." she laughed. "Boy…your gullible." she said and bolted down the hall. She heard him hiss a string of curses and shift. The heavy beating of enormous wings shot down the hall after her, and she swung around a corner, moving for the west wing. She could feel it, burning up it's way to the surface. Her vision was getting better in this darkness. She just needed to keep going, keep pushing onward….

SLAM.

Helena toppled over, completely floored by what just happened. She'd been so busy focusing on getting to the west wing she completely missed Dracula two feet in front of her.

"Hello…..I see you finally made it. You seem to know your way around my castle."

"West wing is better fighting ground. More room."

"Your right…it is." he answered. "Unfortunately…we may never make it…your on the ground already."

"Mmm…won't you join me?" she purred seductively, and kicked him right between the legs. He let out a howl of pain and doubled over, as Helena jumped to her feet and kept running.

Silence loomed over the west wing as she threw herself through the entry door. Slamming it shut behind her, she took in deep great breaths, and glanced around. The moon shone through the windows again, and she smiled in relief. As she wandered the corridor, she spotted it. It was those same great black steel doors. They weighed over 900 pounds if she remembered right, and she would never be able to get it open. She continued to walk on, her heart beating so rapidly. She knew her sword was behind those doors.

"Don't get too lazy now Helena." hissed a voice suddenly, as a harsh blow to her side sent her hurtling into a wall. She crumbled to the ground, and found a thoroughly enraged Dracula towering over her.

"You like playing rough do you?" he hissed, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up off her feet. "Then let's play rough." he growled and threw her down the hall. Quickly she scrambled to pick up her sword, and by the time she was on her feet, he stood there in attack stance, his sword already unsheathed.

"Shall we?" he said, an eyebrow raised. The two went back and forth, fighting there way down the hall.

"Your good." he commented.

"Why thank you." she smirked and slashed a nasty rip down his shirt, tearing it open. She tilted her head to one side. "You still look good….I guess that sort of thing never fades." she said, grinning wickedly at his shocked expression. "Bet you never had a girl do _that _before." she laughed.

"Your right…I haven't" he said with a half smile. He attacked again and she flipped backwards, dodging the sword.

"Flexible…are we?" he commented.

"Dirty-minded much?" she shot back.

"Very." he purred. She laughed again and broke into the library, and watched him follow.

"Library looks good…but you put in a different sofa…over there." she commented, pointing towards the fireplace. "Nice Black leather one…that burgundy velvet has to go…..it's so uncomfortable." she said idly.

"Really….and you have experience on the comfort of my furniture?"

"Of course…" she said wickedly. She turned to face him but frowned to see him gone.

"Behind you my dear." he said aloud, and she whirled around just in time for him to rip her shirt open with his own sword. He smirked at her shocked expression. "Exquisite.." he murmured, his eyes drifting over her chest.

"Oh you are SO not going there." she snapped and kicked him over backwards, sending him over the back of the chair behind him. "Were trying to fight here and your thinking about sex. Then again…when don't you think about sex?" she said as she casually strolled around the chair and hovered over him.

"Your very beautiful…I am a man." he answered.

Uh-huh.." she said, and used her foot to crush his hand, forcing him to let go of his sword. She took his sword and threw it into the fireplace, and then sheathed her own.

"Hand on Hand combat…no swords…." she told him and then let him up.

"If that's what you wish…." he hissed and transformed, the beating of his wings blew out the fire in the hearth, sending them into the darkness. It was then she realized she could see in the darkness. He swung at her, and she dodged, and continued to do so at each blow.

"Your to big Dracula for this room! I'm smaller….I can dodge easy…..your making this to easy for me!" she grinned. "Fine…" he spat and changed back.

The fight was on again, a mortal against a vampire, her powers were kicking in, and her strength surprised him. She caught his fist as it came at her, and she twisted till it snapped, and then shoved him backwards, listening to his wrist as it snapped itself back into place, and healed. Unfortunately, despite her power he was still faster. He grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her into the air. His tongue ran along her stomach and in between her breasts, and despite what they were doing, and the fact she's not supposed to enjoy that….she did. Her eyes twinkled with lust, and he spotted it.

"You liked that didn't you…" he purred, just in time for her to kick him in the stomach. He growled and dropped her. She hit the ground and kicked him in the face, completely toppling him over. She stood over him, one leg on either side of his waist. Slowly she sat down, her lower regions brushing against his. She heard him groan in pleasure and smirked. "I know what you like…" she purred, running her hands over his chest. "I've known my whole life.." she said seductively, leaning over. Her hair brushed over his chest, as her lips trailed along the hollow of his throat, and then pressed against his own. He pressed his own back roughly, his hands finding her hair.

"I know what you want…" she purred against his lips.

"and what is that…" he said huskily, and she grinned as she kissed him again, letting him explore her mouth.

"I win…" she purred. He gasped, as the sharp blade that was secreted in her hand peirce his chest.

"I know your weakness too." she said and chuckled, sitting up. She stood up and got off him, as he wretched the knife from his chest.

"How did you.." he stammered. Aurora….this had to be……only Aurora ever managed to pull that off on him. He did the seducing…..not the woman. Only Aurora could seduce him like that….make him forget whatever it was he was doing…..

She shrugged. "You are so easy Vlad…..I know how to win….." she purred softly. That look still lingered in her eyes, that deep sultry look that screamed her longing.

He healed the wounds in his chest, licking the blood off the knife. He tossed it unceremoniously onto the floor behind him and drew closer to her.

"You are Aurora…aren't you.." he asked, disbelief still lingering in his eyes.

"I've told you that about twelve times already Vlad." she said, shaking her head with a half smile on her lips.

"So….who are you now…" he asked curiously.

"I'm Helena…..of course….a long time ago….before tempest changed time…..you and I…we'd always fight like this….for fun really……you'd visit me every night…you always begged me to be your bride….after a while…you cursed me…haunted me for nine years. Then you were killed by Van Helsing…and then one day you came back…and I worked for the order. I was sent to kill you….but you had other plans. You finally managed to win me over…but you had to force me to live with you…and it took a lot of fights and you following me all over the damn castle before I'd give in. You drove me insane before I gave up and let my desires take control." she smiled faintly. "We were married…we had a son…..his name is Adorjan…..tempest changed time because Adorjan would save humanity….the devil doesn't want this to happen…so that's why he sent Tempest…or so I believe." she shrugged. "So what about you?"

"Well.." he said as he sat down. Helena sat across from him. "I returned from the dead…..I knew nothing of you being sent after me…but I did hear of another sent from the order…..no details as to this person being male or female….then I heard they were called back…I don't know why….but then Van Helsing was sent…and is still currently trying to kill me but has yet to succeed." he chuckled. "I recently wedded Maura…."

"Yes…do tell about Maura.." she said dangerously. He noted the tone in her voice and treaded very, very carefully. "I know this business with Maura must be…..difficult for you…" he said softly. "Maura and I have known each other for centuries….long after Aurora died I met her…..she was the first woman I've ever lusted after….well after Aurora I mean. I'd never wanted another till her. Believe me….it was only lust…..but she disappeared….she got married to another I heard…..so I took three brides….."

"Mariska, Verona and Aleera." Helena finished for him.

"Yes…..well..they were killed….so…as life went on…Maura appeared again…..her husband was dead….so I married her."

"Do you love her?" she asked suddenly.

"That's not a fair question Helena.." he answered.

"Answer." she replied flatly.

"I…don't know." he said answered. "I thought I did….and then I met you." he smiled faintly. "She is beautiful…..witty…..smart…..a good companion….but…..she will never be as good as Aurora." he said softly. "She knows it…and I know it hurts her. I think she does love me…..she's sad because I can't give her a child."

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Get rid of her of course.." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Vlad….you can't do that. She loves you…and she thinks you love her….I may not be to happy about you being married to another woman….but I still do care for her feelings….I know this is something to do with Tempest and it isn't her fault….so you need to tell her what's going on…I'll even help you." she finished.

"That may be a good idea.." he commented.

"Why the hell did you forget my existence at the ball anyways…"

"what?"

"The minute she walked into the room, I stopped existing…" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry….if I did that to you." he answered.

"Your still not getting sex for a week." she muttered.

"Now that's not fair…" he whined.

"Tough shit." she grinned wickedly.

"How did this all happen anyways…" he said, glancing up at her. She seemed so tired, all bruised and roughed up as she was. He felt a longing burn him deep inside, and yearned to have her once again in his arms.

"While you were slobbering all over Maura…..I was out on the balcony being ingored by you. Your son's date, Lillian who really wasn't Lillian but Tempest, jumped me. She told me I wasn't meant to be yours….Maura was….and then she knew I didn't believe her…..and she confessed that she was trying to stop Adorjan from being born…and so on and so forth…then changed time…I woke in my bedroom in England….and then jumped into a closet because I thought I was still a vampire…..and then Bryan came in….and he wondered why I was in the closet….." she smiled. "it was a rather odd scene between the two of us."

"I'm sorry I did that.." he said truthfully. He stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her up from her seat and into his arms. "You really are my Aurora.." her whispered into her hair, blood tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Don't cry.." she whispered, despite the fact she was weeping herself. "I thought I'd lost you forever….the thought that you were wedded to someone else hurt me so deeply….but I knew Tempest did this…I had to get you back…no matter the cost….I would never give up on you….you never gave up on me…." she told him. "You said you'd always love me…..you'd never forget me…and you haven't." she whispered as they lips met. Silently they kissed, exploring each others mouths, they kisses becoming deep and passionate, Helena's hands roaming his chest as his own stroked her back in a soothing manner.

"I thought as much." said a cold, venom filled voice from the doorway. They broke apart, and looked towards the door. There stood a woman who's hair were thick dark chest nut curls, that appeared black in the faint light. Her eyes flashed rage. She was clothed in the traditional harem clothes that Dracula bestowed upon all his brides.

"Maura.." Dracula gasped.


	38. Two Souls Made One

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OC's and Plot.**

The train rumbled down the tracks, as Bryan glanced out the window, watching the rain come down in sheets. "Oh dear…." he sighed. The book in his lap was still wide open, the image of a woman on it's pages.

The page was written in thick black pen, as if someone had quickly scrawled it down.

"The demon on this page is known as Daciana. Daciana, is the enemy of the slayer, she is incapable of taking human form, but is able to possess her victims and use there bodies for her own darker means. Daciana can only be destroyed by…."

The page cut off after that, as if someone had deliberately blurred out the words.

"Damn." Bryan muttered and eyed the portait of Daciana. A woman with hair as black as night, reaching down to her knees. She was clothed in black, her body completely covered. She appeared to be a strict woman, but she had a devious look in her eyes that Bryan couldn't ingore. Something was very strange about Daciana.

"Why does she look so familiar?" he commented aloud to himself.

000

"Gabriel…where are you going?" Anna said, storming off after him as he headed out to the stables.

"I'm going to find Dracula. If Helena is out there I need to get her. I already have the order breathing down my neck because I can't seem to vanquish Dracula as it is."

"This is crazy Gabriel…you don't have the firepower to do it! I'm going with you!"

"No Anna…your people need you."

"They need you too!" she retorted. "I need you Gabriel.." she said softly.

"Anna…" he sighed, and touched her cheek. The two of them kissed, as the rain came down around them. "I love you Anna…" he whispered.

"I love you too Gabriel…don't do this….."

"I can't……if Helena dies…"

"I'm going with you." she cut him off.

"Fine….but stay close." he told her.

000

"You promised me Vladislaus…you promised there would be no other brides!" she nearly shrieked as she entered the room. "Who is this whore that you cradle in your arms!" she hissed venomously, her eyes glittering dangerously. "I'll kill her Vlad…so help me I will..you will have no other then me!" she roared. "I'll rip her head off if you turn her….I won't let you do this. I will not be forgotten!" she screamed.

"You'll do no such thing!" Dracula said, shoving Helena behind him. "You don't understand Maura…..You must let me explain!"

"I can see quiet clearly what's happening here Vladislaus."

Helena rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind Vlad. "Alright listen! You need to shut up and sit down because at the moment, any threat towards me and your gonna find yourself in a whole lot of pain."

Maura tilted her head to one side. "How dare you speak to me, you filthy mortal."

"Oh shut it. Your just as bad as his old brides. If you keep this up, your going to get one nasty awakening real soon." she snapped. "Now listen up. My name his Helena…I'm am the chosen one, Aurora reincarnate. Tempest is a demon who changed time, I am Vlad's wife…not you. Tempest changed time so that you'd be married to him instead to prevent the birth of our son, Adorjan. He is meant to save humanity."

Maura stared at her as if she were insane. "Ok…Vlad…I could be angry right now…but this one is to amusing to be angry with. She's crazy darling…wherever did you pick her up?" Maura laughed.

"Maura….she's serious." Vlad said, and Maura fell silent at the serious look on both of there faces.

"oh darling.." Maura smiled, and then the smile turned to a frown. "Darling….?" she said, a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Maura…" Dracula told her softly.

"No…" she said, shaking her head. "She's lieing….she's just trying to steal you from me….Vladislaus….it's Me….it's Maura…..don't you know me…I'm your wife! What have you done to him you filthy mongrel!" she roared, pointing a long slender pale finger at Helena.

"I'll kill you!" she spat.

"Easy killer…" Helena said, taking a step forward. "Don't…..I really don't want to hurt you…" Helena said softly.

Maura roared and threw herself at Helena, who side stepped and bumped into Vlad, who grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back farther.

"Vlad….I have to kill her…she's going nuts.."

"No…let me handle this." he said. She looked up into his eyes as saw the truth in them. "Alright…" she whispered. He kissed her forehead and stepped away from her.

"Maura…calm down…we have to talk…" he said, and gasped in surprise as she hurtled a vase at him. "I'll start with you…you womanizer…you filthy excuse for a man…..I hate you!" she screamed, blood tears staining her perfect porcelain skin.

"Maura.." he started, but she kept on screaming. She tore up the drapes and hurtled everything she could get her hands on at him.

"Maura…." he began again, dodging the airborne debris.

"I hate you…" she screamed, and proceeded to curse him in romanian.

"Maura STOP!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around her. Her screaming ceased, and she wept in his arms. Meanwhile Helena watched in silence, knowing the pain Maura felt. She felt that same despair, that very same betrayal when she discovered he was wedded to Maura.

"I hate you…" she cried softly. "You promised…you promised…" she kept repeating. Suddenly she threw him off of her, and moved away. "You'll pay for this slayer….one day….one day!" she spat, and threw her wedding rings at Vlad, and he watched them fall at his feet. She then turned, and abrutedly kicked open the windows, and shifted, flying off into the night.

Silence fell over both of them.

"Well that went well.." Helena commented, still in shock at the whole scene.

"She's always been very dramatic…" he replied, a sad look on his face. "I never meant to hurt her…" he whispered.

"This is my fault Vlad…don't blame yourself." she answered, touching his shoulder.

"No…..it's mine….I should have never wed her……I knew….in the end …..I didn't love her…but I was lonely…"

"Vlad…." she said softly, taking him in her arms. "It's ok." she whispered. The two of them stood there in the wreckage of the library, and held each other for a long time.

000

Bryan departed from the train, pulling his hood up as he stepped onto the muddy streets of Bucharest. "Great.." he muttered, and strolled down the street. He figured he'd start with Helena's favorite Inn, "Fortune".

He continued his journey till he reached the Inn, enjoying the smells of the food in the air. Romanian food was always so delicious. He watched the people inside the tiny cafes, sipping there hot drinks, eyeing him carefully as he approached the Inn. He stepped inside, feeling completely the outsider. He approached the manager, and inquired about Helena.

"I'm sorry sir….Madam Ciodaru checked out a week ago." he told him.

"alright…thank you…" he answered and left. Next stop…Viceria. He sighed. He was going home at least. He hadn't seen Ciodaru Manor in a while.

000

Helena lay soaking in a bath tub, scrubbing the blood and dirt from her skin. Vlad had given her a guest room, and went to find something for her to wear. So much had just happened…it was hard to take it all in. She climbed out of the bath, wrapping a towel around herself and stepped out into the room. She was startled to find Vlad there, lay a gown out on her bed.

"Oh..forgive me…I.." he stammered, his eyes dropping to the towel around her still wet, naked form.

She smirked. "It's not something you haven't seen before."

"I haven't seen it in centuries…" he whispered huskily.

She blushed as she walked towards him. "Beautiful.." she smiled. "isn't this…"

He nodded. "Yes….the gown you wore in your portrait.." he told her.

"Vlad…you never showed me this before Tempest.." she told him, tears twinkling in her eyes.

"No…I probably never did….I wouldn't know how….this gown was meant to be your wedding gown." he told her softly. "I was going to make you my bride in this gown….you always wanted to wear a wedding gown………" he told her.

She smiled, and kissed his lips before taking up the dress. She went into the bathroom and proceeded to put the gown on, startled to find Dracula at the door when she turned around, a look of awe in his eyes.

"There it is…" he whispered.

"What?" she smiled.

"The light…..Aurora's light." he said softly. "Your light Helena….."

"My name means Light…Vladislaus." she told him.

"Yes I know…and it suits you." he said, and helped her lace up the straps in the back of the gown. She followed him back into the room, and he stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders before a great floor length mirror. "See….there it is.." he whispered. Helena smiled, seeing the happiness shown in Vlad's eyes. When he smiled, it lit up his whole face, and he didn't seem so very dark anymore.

"Your mine Helena….you always will be. I told you that I'd never forget you." he whispered, kissing her neck. His hand slid down and her took her hand, sliding the wedding band he'd once given her back on her left ring finger.

"Vlad…" she smiled, and they kissed. His lips left her own, grazing down her shoulder and to her neck. "My bride….in this life…and the next." he murmured as he bit into her neck. She gasped, the life being taken from her. He cut his wrist, and placed it against her lips. She drank hungrily from it, and before long she passed out in his arms. He lifted her up, and carried her to his room, laying her down on his bed.

"Sleep my love…when you wake…..you will be mine.." he whispered and kissed her forehead.

000

She stirred as the night went on. It was around midnight, or so she figured. She sat up, feeling that familiar tingling of strength. She was a vampire again.

She climbed off the bed, and wandered the room, searching for Vlad. She found him in him in the room behind those great steel doors, which she was no capable of opening. What had attracted her here, was the sound of music. There was a piano she had not noticed before, sitting in the corner. He played a melodious tune, and she smiled, humming along with it. He smiled back when he saw her, and she went to stand behind him, her hands on his shoulders. "You play beautifully." she told him.

"You wrote this song." he replied. "I'd play…and you'd sing…you liked to sing." He stood up from his place at the piano. "Come…I have something for you." he told her. He took her hand and led her across the room. "Your sword…" he said, as he took it from it's place on the stand and placed it in Helena's hands.

"Now….my love….you must save the world." he smiled.

"Tommorow night…." she whispered as her lips met his. "Tonight…I want only you." she whispered against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and materialized them to his room. No words could express such joy of being together again. Passionate, desperate kisses, and gentle touching. He slowly removed her dress as she pulled off his coat and shirt. Hungerily she kissed his chest, desperate to feel her skin against his. It feels as if it has been an eternity sense she'd felt that kind of emotion, and only he could make her feel that way. Soon she was on in her undergarments, and he in his pants. He kicked off his boots as she lay on his bed. He crawled towards her, like a wolf to it's prey. Lust glittered darkly in his eyes, and yet something else blended with it…..love.

"Vladislaus.." she whispered as he kissed her passionately, there tongue melting, blending together in deep passion. There hearts beat as one now, to souls never to be separated. She had found her true love. She moaned into his mouth as he removed her bra, his hands caressing and touching her most private places. She unbuttoned his trousers and his under things, shoving them down over his waist. He kicked them off, as he tore away her underwear, and lay there atop her, against the silk of the black sheets of his bed.

"I've missed you…" she whispered against his skin. That night they had there wedding night, overjoyed to feel the touch of the other, being so close to one another once again. When the sun began to rise over the horizon, Vlad woke and lifted Helena into his arms, still wrapped in the black silk sheets and carried her to his sarcophagus. He lay her down in it, and then lay down next to her, pulling her into his arms, cradling her there, ensuring that nobody would ever take her from him. Then, as the sun rose higher, the ice formed around them, encasing them in ice and stone till the next night. His mind set the wards and locks of the castle, ensuring there safety, and he too finally drifted to sleep


	39. Research and Journals

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except OC's and Plot.**

The rain came down in sheets as she walked down that wet muddy road. Normally she'd fly, but she found that her emotions kept her earth bound. She lost the strength to fly, or to even feed. He betrayed her in the worst way, the only one she'd ever truly let in. Maura's eyes shifted downward, watching as her bare feet touched down upon the ground. Her gown was soaked, as was her hair, which clung to her face in tiny ringlets, and flowed down to her waist.

Her heart was broken, shattered even. She had trusted, loved and respected him as a wife should. She gave him everything…all of her. Now she finds him, in the arms of another. He abandoned her the minute Aurora returned. He never had to tell her of Aurora though, she knew about his past already. She'd heard stories, seen pictures. Sorrow filled her heart, turning slowly into bitter hate. How the hell was she to know that this Aurora would come back? Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that his long dead lover would return all of a sudden while she had gone to feed?

"You were just not meant to be…" said a voice, as if reading her thoughts. She stopped mid-stride, and blinked, spotting a curious looking woman, sitting on a boulder on the side of the road. Curious still, this woman wore the oddest sort of clothing one would ever see. She was dressed in what reminded Maura of the greek goddess clothing. Her gown was of the most brillant color of magenta. He hair was neat, thick black curls pulled back halfway, letting the rest to flow over her shoulders and down her back. She appeared unaffected by the rain, remaining completely dry.

"Who are you…?" Maura asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I am…whoever I wish." smiled the woman.

"Do you not have a name?" Maura replied curiously.

"Yes…" she smiled. Her smile unnerved Maura, it had such a wicked twist to it, and her accent was unrecognizable.

"Well what is it?" Maura asked again, frustrated.

"The question my dear, is who…are you?" she smiled pleasantly--almost to pleasantly.

"I am Maura….." she answered. The woman shook her head and laughed. "Not your name child….who you are….in here." she said, pointing at the area where Maura's heart should be.

"I don't understand…" Maura told her.

"No…you wouldn't." the woman replied simply. "You see my dear….I have a proposition for you…." said the woman, smiling darkly.

000

"It's useless.." Helena groaned. "I can't find anything about Tempest in these books….and why the hell didn't you tell me I left journals behind Vlad?" Helena called aloud. She heard him reply, in a somewhat muffled tone, from another room. They just so happened to be in the room in which Vlad had reserved for Aurora, behind the great steel doors. Vlad let slip a little information about a second room attached to that one, and of course, Helena made him show her.

"What the heck are you doing in there anyways?" she said, suppressing a giggle at his incoherent speech.

"I said…you never asked." he repeated, sticking his head through the doorway of the other room.

"Oh…" Helena replied, and shrugged. "Ok….I'll ask next time…..anything else you have that I don't know about?"

"Not sure…let me think about it….it's been a few centuries." he replied as he continued to rummage around in the other room.

"Oh…your helpful." she laughed and continued to search the journals. Then she came across something peculiar.

"Vlad….what is this…" she frowned. He entered the room and stood behind her, reading the tiny script on the pages of the journal. "That would be around the time that Aurora started….well.."

"go insane?" Helena supplied. He nodded sadly and she reached back to touch his cheek. "It wasn't your fault…" she told him.

"Sometimes I feel like it is…" he replied before turning away. She sighed. She wished he could just forgive himself sometimes. She leaned over, peering closer to the tiny hand written script. Whoever had written this, assuming it was Aurora, wrote this in a hurry.

_"There isn't much time to write all this down, I fear that whatever haunts me will return before I can finish. Something is wrong, I can feel it in my very soul. It began not but a week ago after the all hallow's eve ball. I remember walking down the hall, and it was so very dark. Darker then usual in the castle. Vladislaus was still in the ballroom, saying goodbye to his guests. He'd sent me up early, for he had a surprise for me. I wanted to get changed into my night garments, and when I came into our room, there was someone in it already. _

_At first I was frightened, startled by this intruder. Then I came to realize, this intruder was not a lost guest, but a demon."_

"Helena….I've found something!" Vlad's voice called through the room, disrupting her thoughts and her focus on the journal. Helena left a marker on the page in the book and went into the other room, there she found Vlad, covered in dust. She giggled at the sight of him, and he shot her a look.

"It's not funny.." he grumbled.

"You look ridiculous Vlad!" she giggled.

"Alright…Alright…..enough…" he couldn't help but smile. He liked hearing her laugh again. "See what I have here….This was Aurora's….I found her jewelry box."

"Jewelry box?" Helena said, and watched as he pulled down a black velvet box. "Much of it is what I gave her….but some of it….was what she brought with her when we were married." he told her. He set the box down and let Helena rummage through it.

"There's something else back here…." he told her. "I can't remember what it could possibly be….it looks like a door."

"A door?" Helena frowned, as she dug through the jewelry box. Beautiful odds and ends, fragile trinkets and such, but nothing seemed to fascinating.

"Yes…looks as though it will take hours to get too…I'll have the dwergi start removing this stuff later. For now…I need to take a break." he sighed. "I'm going to take a bath…" he said, kissing her forehead. "Will you join me?"

"Later love.." she said, kissing his lips gently. "I need to get through that journal…I found something."

"Like what?" he asked as they strolled back into the other room.

"Something about a…" she froze, and Vlad did as well. "What's wrong…" he said, her sudden shock suprising him.

"The journal's gone…" she said, staring at the desk where the book was at. "It was sitting right there…..it's gone…" she said, still staring in shock.

Vlad frowned, and glanced around the room. "We need to leave…now….."

"Let me get that jewelry box…." she said, and went into the other room, grabbing hold of the black velvet box. She came back out and followed Vlad out. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and secured the steel doors shut once more, and guided her down the hall and up to there private chambers.

"Something feels off Vlad.." she said as the entered his room.

"I feel the same……" he commented as he started to strip off his dirty clothes.

"Vlad….I felt…a presence in there…didn't you? Something powerful."

"Agreed…..something seemed….tense…..the atmosphere was rather thick….."

Helena stripped off her gown as Vlad prepared the bathwater. Shortly after she climbed in the tub with him, and nestled into his arms. Silence took them for a little while, as they washed up, and then suddenly, Helena stopped, her mind obviously still toying with what just happened.

"Vlad….is this castle haunted?"


	40. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OC's and Plot.**

"It's getting dark….we should make camp." Gabriel called back to Anna, who rode up the mountain pass not far behind him.

"Gabriel…we don't even know where were going….I think we've been going in circles." Anna said as she stopped her horse and climbed off.

"I don't think so…..I just….feel it….were getting closer….his castle is somewhere in these mountains…I know it."

"But how…how do you know these things?" Anna said as she helped him build a fire.

"I just do….your going to have to trust me on this."

"If you say so." Anna replied, as the fire burst to life. "Let's get the tents set up." Anna told him.

It wasn't long before the two sat before a fire, eating dinner. "Gabriel….have you ever had the feeling…..that something wasn't right…in our marriage I mean…as if….something just…"

"Not meant to be…..a chance of fate…." he supplied for her.

"Yes.." she said, staring at her food.

"I've gotten that feeling many times. At night I'll lay awake and watch you sleep and wonder how did this happen…..I was so lucky to find you…..happy to marry you…..I've never known a joy like this before you….I lost everyone I loved…and it was weird to finally….not lose someone."

"Gabriel….if what Helena said was true…"

"Then so be it." he cut her off. "I will always love you Anna….I'll always treasure the time we had together now……and sense we are in the present…..the we must live in it….we cannot sit here and dwell on the idea that in reality…this was never meant to be. I know were supposed to be together Anna….somehow….maybe this is the way it is."

"But what if your wrong…" she whispered.

He looked up at her sadly. "I hope I'm not."

000

"Haunted…?" Vlad said as he washed her hair. "I…don't think so…I've never seen spirits here before."

"What of your brides….."

"Nothing." he replied.

"Funny…so many people died here…don't you think this place would have some kind of…bad karma going for it?"

"Helena….my home is not haunted…." he chuckled.

"Alright alright….but see….it doesn't make any sense…..every time we get close to something…..it disappears…..someone…or something….is trying to stop me from discovering something…."

"Your probably just misplaced it."

"No…I know I left the book there…" she replied.

"Alright….so if you did….who took it?"

"I don't know….that's the point…I really don't know." she sighed. "I'm just on edge….waiting for Tempest to come breaking down the front door to kill me…or take you from me again." she said, leaning her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He placed his chin atop her head and sighed.

"I think Tempest will not make a move until she has a new game plan…..remember…I was a military general…" he smiled. "and I know the ways of war….she's not foolish enough to come after you unprepared."

"Your right….." she said, as her fingers drew invisible circles on his chest. "You know who I miss…" she whispered all of a sudden.

"who?"

"Our son." she whispered again.

000

As the sun rose over the horizon, Bryan arrived in Viceria. Information from the villagers and the housekeepers at Valerious Manor told him that Gabriel and Anna had gone after Dracula, because he supposedly had Helena. Slowly the doubt crept back into his mind, as he contemplated the reasoning behind all of this. Maybe Dracula wanted her as his bride, and this was how he was luring her to him. Maybe this all was just a hoax, and Helena was in serious danger.

However, the information he discovered didn't make sense. As soon as he loaded up supplies, he left town, taking the trail Gabriel and Anna had gone down. Hopefully he'd find them still on it, and explain what was going on.

000

As night fell over the castle, Helena was up, wearing something she did have in her closet, but occationally wore. It was the traditional harem gown Dracula gave to his brides. He never forced Helena to wear one, neither did he ask her too. She just so happened to like the outfit, and put it on. It reminded her of Mariska really. They could have been wearing the same outfit, except for a few differences. Her's was obviously black and gold, a sign of rank, Helena figured. Dracula only ever wore black, but now she wore it also. Aside from that, over her pants she wore a black sheer skirt. She looked somewhat dangerous wearing this, so different from the colorful gowns she had. She looked almost evil in it. She found it slightly humorous, how frightening she could be if she flew down to the village wearing this.

Shortly later, while Vlad still slept she found herself in that room behind the great steel doors once more, searching for the lost journal. She found it, oddly enough back in the same place she'd left it.

"Ok…maybe I am going insane…" she muttered and picked up where she left off. Ironically enough, and Helena couldn't help but to roll her eyes at this, that the bottom of the page was torn off.

"Figures." she muttered. "Oh classic this is….." she said and shut the book. "Ok…plan B…" she said, and rummaged through the other journals. "Maybe….maybe it's here somewhere…" she said aloud.

"Looking for something?" Vlad asked, and she turned to look at him, enjoying how his lust darkened those brillant blue orbs as he took in what she wore.

"You look…..gorgeous.." he said in a whisper.

She smiled, and shrugged. "I felt like wearing it….I actually like it….it's quite comfortable."

"Is it…now.." he said, entering the room further. His arms wrapped around her waist as she still dug through a nearby box. "Helena…" he groaned, as she bent over, still pressed up against him. "Vlad…" she answered calmly, suppressing a snicker at what she was doing to him.

"Helena….let's have breakfast…"

"Breakfast….really…" she said, as she tossed another box aside.

"Helena please…" he groaned, and she stood up straight, and turned around in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's have breakfast then…" she said, just before his lips came crashing down on hers.

He materialized them to his room, wear he'd already begun pulling down her pants. She unfastened his breeches, reveling in the feel of his lips against her neck. She gasped when he took her so suddenly, and she moaned aloud, as he whispered things in romanian too her. He pressed her back against the wall, using it as a brace as he took her. She groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he went on.

When it was over, they panted heavily in the darkness.

"Helena…" he muttered, buring his face in her bosom. "Later Vladislaus…" she whispered, kissing his forehead. "We have too.." she was cut off when he kissed her again.

"Just once more…" he begged.

"Vladislaus…" she giggled as his hands roamed her sides and stomach. "Be patient…" she laughed.

"Not with you…" he muttered as he tossed her on the bed, and climbed atop of her once more.

000

"Alright…I KNOW were going in circles now Gabriel." Anna groaned as they passed the same tree for the thousandth time.

"No were not…" he argued.

"Gabriel….that's the same tree we've passed about twenty minutes ago."

"How do you know?"

Anna rolled her eyes and pointed down. Gabriel grumbled something under his breath at the sight of hoove prints, which oddly enough looked like there own.

"Alright…maybe I am lost….what of it."

"Do you even have a map?" she frowned.

"Is there a map to Castle Dracula, because if there is….I'd love to see it."

"Gabriel…"

"Anna…" he replied.

"Uh….Bryan?" said a voice suddenly. Both horses halted and two heads turned at once, spotting the man on the horse just behind them.

"Bryan?" Gabriel said in shock. "How did you….."

"Find you?" Bryan said with an eyebrow. "At first I followed the tracks…then I saw the two of you circling the same mountain top about ten times…..gave me plenty of time to catch up."

"Told you we were going in circles!" Anna hissed. Gabriel shot her a look and then glanced at Bryan. "Tell me you have a map…"

"I don't…sorry….but…..I do know what's going on…"

"Let's here it then." Gabriel said.

000


	41. Distractions of a Misleading Nature

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OC's and Plot.**

Helena woke the next evening, long before Vlad. She spent hours in the room of secrets, buried in the lost journals of Aurora. She'd learned a great deal of her past, but still nothing about this demon she'd read of.

"You look tired." said Vlad's voice from the doorway.

"I am….I can't seem to find anything else on this demon that Aurora talked about. She seemed so…upset…as if whatever she had to say was extremely important….like she was trying to warn someone….or even you."

"Warn me….why warn me?" Vlad said, frowning.

"I don't know…it just seems like….like she was trying to tell you something….maybe she thought you'd read the journals.."

"I started too.." he sighed. "But the memory of her…it was too much to handle….so I stopped."

"I see…" Helena said, running a hand through her hair. "This is getting frustrating…I don't understand what Aurora is trying to tell us."

"Well….something is up…" Vlad commented. "At least we know that. I….you know….I don't seem to remember her ever mentioning a demon in our room to me before." he said, tapping his chin. "I remember nothing of it…..that night….I met her in the room…and life went on as it always did. Nothing peculiar happened."

"Well…that gets me nowhere…" Helena groaned.

000

"So this….Daciana…is a demon out to kill Helena?"

"Yes…she's an upper level demon….a dangerous one at that…."

"Well…how can she be destroyed?" Van Helsing said, as he listened to Bryan.

"I don't know actually….the book…just cuts off."

"Well that won't help us. So….I guess this whole reality thing is true then."

"Yes….I'm afraid so…I didn't believe her at first…but then I checked all the history…and she didn't lie….everything is as it should be."

"Well then…we need to get to castle Dracula…but nobody knows how." Anna cut in.

"Yes….we don't….But….lucky for me….I have a compass….and several clues."

"Clues?" Van Helsing said, an eyebrow quirked.

"Yes…clues. You see…in all the descriptions of Dracula's home, in all the books…it says his home is to the cold north….and thus…we shall travel North."

"Cold north…..wait a minute…you know what that sounds like…" Anna said, jumping to her feet.

"Like?" Van Helsing said.

"Like the high mountains….high up in the Carpathians…..it's always snowing because it's so cold….I wonder…..maybe…his castle is there!"

"Might as well give it a shot…how far are we?"

"About three or four hours…" Anna said as the group climbed up onto there horses and started off.

"Alright Bryan…Anna…lead the way."

000

Where ever she went, the darkness followed. Her hair was down in her face, dark chestnut curls concealing those pale, darkened features. Her eyes glittered like tiny black beetles. She clung to the window of the his study, watching from outside, waiting. He'd have to come in here eventually….he'd just have too. She knew what she had to do. Her rage, her anger all welled up into such bitter hate that she thoroughly intended on kicking his ass.

Frustrated from waiting, she let out a loud roar before slamming her fist through the window, shattering the glass. She landed in the room, and proceeded to destroy the room, hoping to make as much noise as possible.

000

"I give up.." Helena groaned, throwing her arms up in frustration. "There isn't a damn bit of anything….about anything!" she said, slamming the journal shut. "I quit….lets just…..I don't know." she said, putting her head in her hands. Suddenly a loud roar and the sound of shattering glass startled both of them.

"Vlad.." Helena said, jumping to her feet.

"Stay here….I'll deal with this….I already know who it is." Vlad told her, knowing full and well that Maura just went crashing through his study window.

Helena watched him go, a longing to follow, to protect him. Something didn't feel quiet right. She left the room of secrets, locking those great steel doors behind her as she went. Travelling up to the bedroom they both shared, she pulled the slayer sword out from the closet, and unsheathed it. She wasn't going to let him face Maura alone. She had a very bad feeling about Maura, and an even sicker feeling in her stomach she couldn't shake. Something felt so very wrong…..something she couldn't explain.

000

"Maura…" Vlad said calmly.

"Hello Bastard…" Maura said menacingly. "I've come to pay your whore a visit….wedding gift you know…" she hissed.

"Maura…you don't understand…."

"I DO Vlad….I do….you love her…you never loved me…you just used me!"

"Maura please…"

"NO!" she screamed, cutting him off. "I will start with you!" she roared, and flew at him. Luckily he was ready for it, and caught her by the arm, hurtling her into a bookshelf. She let out a howl of rage and shifted, bolting right towards him. He ducked, and shifted as well, chasing her out the window.

Maura fled far across the land, and down into the thick of the forest. She landed and shifted back, hiding in the darkness, awaiting his arrival.

Vlad landed, and shifted back. He sniffed the air, and searched for her. She was close, most likely hiding.

"Maura…" he called. "Maura….Helena is my soul mate…she is Aurora…she's my lost love…..if you love me you will understand!" Dracula pleaded with the darkness.

"Liar!" screamed a voice, tackling him from behind. "Die!" she roared, slamming a dagger right through his back and into his heart.

000

Helena changed, Vlad's presence suddenly leaving the castle. It worried her deeply, as she pulled her hair back into a braid. With the slayer sword strapped to her side, she started for the door but something shiny caught her eye. There glittering in the moonlight was a necklace, loosely hanging from that black velvet box Vlad had uncovered for her. She walked over, meaning to put it back in it's place, when she noticed something else. There was some kind of dark line at the bottom of the box. Lifting the jewelry out, she realized it wasn't dirt, it was a hidden compartment.

With her dagger, she raised up the lid of the compartment, and discovered a single piece of paper. She picked it up, and turned it over, and read what it had said. A look of shock and confusion flooded her features.

Suddenly, a soft, eerie sort of cackling sound broke the silence, and Helena whipped around, dropping the paper. Something moved along the wall, as if one with the shadows. It began at the ceiling, and then down the wall and across the floor. Then, slowly it took human form before the double doors of the balcony. Moon shone through the panes of glass, through the sheer white drapes hung from the door, and made a sort of eerie glow around the black silhouette of a woman.

Helena unsteathed her sword. The woman stepped into the moonlight further, and Helena tilted her head, a frown on her features. She had dark raven curls down to her knees, and strange brillant purple eyes. Her skin was a white as snow, and her lips were black as night.

"Hello….Helena…" she said, an evil, twisted smile curving her lips.


	42. Aurora's Secret

**Disclaimer- don't own anything except OC's and Plot.**

Vlad let out a strangled gasp as the blade pierced his heart. Maura stepped back, and smirked as he ripped the blade from his back and licked the blood from it. His wounds slowly closed and she saw his eyes turn pitch black.

"No more games Maura…" he hissed and flew at her.

There battle raged on for hours. Maura was suprising fast, Vlad soon discovered. No wonder he had liked her. She reminded him so much of Aurora.

He raised her up then, slamming her against a tree. "It's useless Maura…you cannot beat me!" he hissed at her.

"I'll kill you…I will…I will!" she screamed, clawing at his face.

"No you won't." he said, his eyes turning to there crystalline blue. Then, surprisingly enough…..she calmed down. He released her throat and watched her crumble to the floor.

"Vlad….you've been tricked." she whispered, blood tears staining her cheeks.

000

"Look….there it is!" Anna yelled, calling to Gabriel from over the swirling of the snow storm. For some reason, as they grew closer, the snow fell harder and harder. Oddly enough, it was raining near the castle, and it was snowing just on it's borders. Anna couldn't make any sense of it.

"I see it!" Gabriel yelled back over the high pitching whining of the wind. "Bryan……..are you ok?"

"Yes….I'm fine…..let's keep moving!"

"Right….stay close…..I don't want to lose you in this!"

"I'm trying, believe me!" Bryan answered back. Then suddenly, through that frozen wind he saw to figures far below, down in the forest. "Eh…Van Helsing……is that…?" he said, pointing downward.

"It is…" Gabriel said, spotting the great winged figure. "it's Dracula."

000

"Vlad…listen to me….this is all wrong….I'm so sorry….please forgive me….oh Vlad…what have I done.." she sobbed, curling up into a ball.

"Maura stop….it's alright…" he said, lifting her into his arms. "I know it hurts…"

"No Vlad.." she said, shoving him away. "You need to go…get back to the castle…Vlad…I've tricked you….this is a trick….a distraction…..get back to the castle….if she dies…..oh….this is all my fault…." she sobbed.

Suddenly all emotion drained from his face, and if possible, he got paler. "What….who dies?"

"Helena…" she whispered.

"What did you do Maura…" he hissed.

"It's not me……it's Tempest." she whispered.

He shook his head, and jumped to his feet. "Oh no…." he whispered, and before she could utter another word of warning, he shifted and flew off towards the castle.

"Shit….." Maura said, jumping to her feet. "I've got to fix this…" she said aloud and shifted, flying off towards Viceria.

000

"Who is the other?" Anna called. They watched the two separate, and the unknown vampire flew right for them.

"Get down!" Van Helsing yelled, as all of them ducked. The hell beast landed before them, shifting back to human form.

"Please….don't be afraid….I am called Maura….listen to me…Helena is in danger…and Dracula needs your help….he cannot stop Tempest alone…"

000

"Helena?" Dracula called down throughout the castle, searching for her. He checked the secret room….which he found locked, so she wasn't there. He searched the ballroom, his study, the library, and any other place she could be. Then of course, he found in the very last place he didn't expect her to be. There bedroom. Helena hadn't the reason to be here, he was so sure she'd be in that secret room. Then again, this was Helena. Helena would have never let him fight alone.

"Helena?" he said, gazing at the figure by the balcony. She wore a black corset and riding pants, her black knee high boots and had her blond curls back in a tight braid. The Slayer sword was sheathed at her side. She turned her head, and her smile seemed twisted, wrong even.

"Hello Vladislaus." Helena said softly.

000

Maura landed shortly after in Viceria. She sent Van Helsing and the others on there way to the castle, giving them a safe way of passage. Entering a small wooden house at the end of a dark alley, she found an elderly man sitting at his chair, who glanced up and smiled when he saw her.

"Ah…Maura…what can I do for you?"

"Hello Cornel…" Maura said said with a soft smile. "Cornel…I need your help." she said, growing serious. "I need a spell."

"what kind?"

"Well…do you know anything about a demon named Daciana?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Lets take a look then…" Cornel said, pulling a book from a nearby bookshelf. "Ah…here me go… Daciana….oh dear…she's a nasty one at that…..lets see….ah yes….here we go….." he said, writing down something and handing it to Maura.

"Maura….your aware of the consequences of this…aren't you?"

"Cornel…..I love him."

"I know you do….you always have…..but…..is it true about…Aurora?"

"Yes…she's come back..and he's left me for her."

"I see." Cornel said, leaning back in his chair. "So you plan to kill her…"

"No." Maura said. "I've got a better plan."

"Maura….I know what your thinking…..are you so willing to give everything up for this man?"

"I am…..I really am." Maura said, a sorrowful look in her eyes. "Tell me everything you know about Daciana." she said, as she took the book from his hands and began to read the inscription.

000

"No…" Vlad said, very confused now. "Helena….whats wrong….?"

"Nothing darling…" she said, smiling strangely. He reached out to touch her, but she brushed his fingers off. "Not now darling……I'm hungry."

He raised an eyebrow. "Helena…how could you be hungry……we….there's a demon…Tempest…"

"Tempest can wait….I'm hungry." she snapped irritably. Slowly he began to piece things together. Something felt off…..and….she reminded him so very much of Aurora in her last days. Then it hit him like a sack of bricks. He turned around, watching her walk to the door. Just before her hand touched the handle, his words halted her movement.

"Who are you?"


	43. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer- don't own anything except OC's and Plot.**

"There are the castle gates!" Anna called. The three of them ran across the great draw bridge and found the steel doors to be open.

"Maura must have done it." Anna said softly.

"Yeah…..I don't think that was the case.." Van Helsing replied suspiciously. "Somethings up… let's get inside."

000

"Excuse me?" Helena replied, looking completely baffled. "Vlad…it's me……Helena…you know…your wife…"

"Your not my wife…" he said, his eyes darkening. "Who are you….and what have you done with my wife."

"I am your wife."

"Liar!" he roared, and in split seconds he had Helena slammed up against the door, holding her up off her feet by her neck. "You have two seconds to tell me exactly who you are, or I will find other means to force it out of you." He hissed threateningly.

"Vlad…stop it…I can't breath!" Helena choked.

"One…" he growled.

"Vlad!"

"Two…." he said dangerously. "Times up…." he hissed. 

"You don't scare me…" she growled.

"I don't scare Helena…but I know I scare whoever you are…" he growled and slammed her right through the door and out into the hallway. Helena's body crumbled to the ground, and to Vlad's amazement, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny.." he growled.

"You.." she said, laughing still, her laughter echoing. It was so high pitched, so evil. It was nothing like Helena's laugh, that could light up a room.

"Who are you…" he asked again.

"I am…..many things…" Helena smiled, tilting her head to one side. She got to her feet, healing her wounds and brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I can be anyone I want to be." she smiled.

"Name." he growled.

"I am Daciana…" she said and laughed.

000

Maura flew across the sky, headed straight for the castle. She knew what she had to do, and it was the only way to save Dracula and Helena both.

"You won't make it you know.." echoed a voice in the wind.

"Go away Tempest!" she screamed as she flew.

"We had a deal!" Tempest roared back. "You've broken your end of the deal Maura….you will pay the consequences!"

"I don't care! I won't let you hurt him!"

"You really love that man so much you'd sacrifice your life for him? Men are worthless…..useless things….why give it all up for him when you could have it all….you could have anything you wanted….."

"Because he's the only thing I want.." Maura whispered to the wind and flew on.

000

"Daciana….who…" Vlad said, looking confused.

"I am the demon Daciana…." she smiled. "You don't remember me? No…you wouldn't….I came long before you met Aurora…..you see….Aurora had her demons…but so did you. Aurora was the slayer no?" she said, pacing the floor. "I was once a vampire too you see……and I was in love…..I was in love with a man who….meant everything to me. His name was Alexandru." she said softly. "He was….the love of my life….my soul mate….and guess who murdered him."

"Aurora…" he said, frowning.

"Exactly." Daciana said darkly. "So…I went after her….you see…Aurora and I…were so much alike……so brave….so strong…..so passionate about our lovers….." she smiled faintly. "So….I fought her…and she killed me. But I was given a second chance….I was made a demon. My job now, is to kill the slayer you see." she grinned wickedly. "Are we catching on yet Vladislaus….I see that recognition in your eyes…"

"You killed Aurora……she wasn't corrupted by evil….it was you all along!" he said, stunned.

"Yes….I killed Aurora….I drove her insane…made her evil…and forced you to kill her in the end." she giggled madly, enjoying the look of pain in his eyes.

"Murderer…" he roared, and flew at her.

000

"There up here…I can hear someone!" Anna yelled as she flew up the stairs. Van Helsing was just in front of her, and Bryan behind her.

"It's Dracula…..and a woman….its Helena…"

"Careful….that might not be Helena!"

"What do you mean?" Van Helsing asked.

"I mean.." Bryan stated. "The whole damn purpose of my trip here was a theory….Daciana is a demon capable of possessing people…and I had this feeling…"

"He might try and possess her.." Van Helsing said, recognition dawning in his eyes. Suddenly, a memory flashed before his eyes. "Anna….Bryan….get back….I…remember something….Helena is the slayer….Daciana….she….she was a vampire…" he frowned. He suddenly turned, and pulled Anna too him. "If….when this is all over….remember I'll always love you…..always…. No matter what. In death or life….we'll be together again one day. If everything goes down as Helena said it would…..you'll always be in my heart."

"I will be…." Anna said as they kissed. "I love you Gabriel….I always have and always will…..be careful." she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. Heartbreak etched across Gabriel's features as he released her. "I love you too Anna…" he said, before turning away and flewing up the staircase towards Dracula and Helena.

000

"Daciana…" Gabriel said as he appeared on the staircase. Dracula and Helena froze mid-fight.

"Gabriel.." they both said at the same time.

"Vladislaus…" Gabriel said, a sudden recognition in his eyes. Little did he know, it did not go unrecognized by Dracula. "Daciana….get out of her now."

"Gabriel….who do you think you are….the right hand of god?" Daciana laughed. "You can't drive me out….you can't even destroy me."

"She's right….Gabriel." Dracula broke in. "I can't…" he whispered. Gabriel rolled his eyes, shoving his foot right into Helena's stomach and toppled her over. Grabbing Dracula by the arm he shoved him back into his private chambers, into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it in place.

"Listen to me. Were not on good terms here, I realize that. I don't know what I did to you, but I'm sorry I did it. I remember this woman though. Aurora killed Daciana, because Daciana attacked her after Aurora killed her husband--"

"Yes Yes…I know the story….Daciana just filled me in." Dracula snapped.

"Good….then……there's got to be a way to destroy Daciana."

"Not without killing Helena." Dracula said, turning away. "It was how Daciana was killed the first time. I had to kill Aurora…only….I thought Aurora was corrupted by evil….by becoming a vampire….I thought…" he sighed. "Aurora told me to kill her….and I know why now…she just couldn't tell me about Daciana………because Daciana wouldn't let her warn me…" he said, suppressing the bloody tears glittering in his eyes. He wouldn't cry before Van Helsing.

"There is only one way to do this….think about it….Daciana has Helena trapped…Helena will die a slow and painful death at Daciana's hand…unless you kill Daciana yourself. I know this is hard for you….this hard for me….I'm helping you…and that means I'm giving up Anna…..I'm giving up this reality to help you save the world Dracula."

"Fine.." Dracula said, wiping the blood from his cheeks. "Lets do it." he said, bracing himself for the pain he must soon endure. History was yet again, repeating itself.

They stepped out into the room, and found Daciana waiting for them.

"You know…your wife is very scared…" she said, smirking at Gabriel. "It was fun trying out my new sword on her."

"What?" Gabriel said as if he'd been smacked in the face. He bolted from the room, and found Anna laying against a wall, blood staining her shoulder.

"Anna…" he whispered, and took her in his arms.

"I'm ok…" she whispered. "Help Dracula….help him…he can't do this alone…"

"I know…" he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"I'll look after her…" Bryan said, and watched Van Helsing go.

"Helena…..I know you can hear me…" Dracula said, as he yanked open his closet. From it he pulled it old war sword, the sword glittering in the moonlight. "I love you Helena Ciodaru….I always will….I know what's happening…and please forgive me for what I'm about to do." he whispered. "I refuse to live a second lifetime without you Helena….." he whispered as he gazed into the eyes that once were blue as sapphires. "When this is all over…..we'll be together again…….I'll see to that." he said darkly.

"Whatcha gonna do Vlad….kill Helena…you don't have the guts…you wouldn't kill her…you wouldn't…" she stopped mid sentence as he raised his sword. She unsheathed the slayer sword, and blocked his first blow.

"Let's play then--" she began to say, but found herself cut off as the slayer sword was knocked from her hands.

"Your not very good with the sword Daciana." he hissed.

"Dracula…wait….." she whispered. Then her tone changed, and her eyes turned blue. "Please Vlad….please don't kill me…" she begged with a voice that sounded so like Helena. Tears brimmed in his eyes. It wasn't Helena….he had to keep telling himself that.

"Vlad no!" she screamed as he started to strike. Suddenly, the balcony windows shattered as Maura stood there, the wind billowing in her air. As quick as lightening she slamming her foot into Vlad's side, knocking him to the floor. He dropped the slayer sword, which she quickly picked up.

"I'm sorry Vlad….I love you." she said, gazing into Dracula's stunned eyes. She tossed a sealed letter into his hands, and grabbed hold of Helena's arm and began to yell aloud a strange incantation.

"Portis Gurhando Mufala Des Cartu!" she screamed aloud, over and over again. Suddenly, Daciana began to scream, and a black mist erupted from Helena's mouth, and flooded into Maura's. Then, as Daciana took power in Maura's form, Maura, with the last of her own free will, slammed the slayer sword into her heart. She turned to ashes right then and there, and all fell silent.

Vlad immediately jumped up, grabbing hold of Helena who collapsed in his arms.

"Helena…" he whispered softly. She blinked and woke, as if from sleep and smiled up at him. "I love you…" she whispered as they kissed.

"What's that…" Helena asked, seeing the letter in his hands. He shrugged and opened it, and held it so both could read.

_My dearest love,_

_Forgive me, for all the wrong I've done against you. I loved you so much, it hurt so badly to see you walk away from me forever. Please forgive me, I beg again. Tell Helena I'm sorry, and that I wish her well. I met Tempest on the side of the road after I left the castle. She made a deal with me. She told me I would die soon, and she would give me a second chance at life if I distracted you from the castle. She was going to send the demon Daciana to destroy Helena, and Vlad forgive me. I let this happen. I wanted Helena dead, I won't deny it. I hated her so much for taking you from me. I realize now that this was meant to be. _

_I gave my life for you, and for Helena. Now listen close, for I haven't much time left to write anymore. Daciana was not destroyed the first time you killed Aurora, because you did not scatter Aurora's ashes to the four winds. Daciana can only be vanquished in a vampire's body, for that was what she was when she was mortal. Now, that I have vanquished her, you must take my ashes and scatter them to the four winds. That is the only way to make sure Daciana will never come back. _

_I wish you all the best of luck in life. Enjoy your eternity together, and if Helena reads this, please take care of Vladislaus. He's a good man, and I can understand why you love him so much. _

_I love you Vladislaus…with all my heart._

_Maura-_

Helena and Vlad read in silence. Once they finished, they got to there feet and gathered Maura's ashes.

"Vlad…I'm sorry.." Helena whispered.

"I thought I'd lost you…you know….all over again…and she….saved us all.." he whispered as they took her ashes to the northern tower. They reached the top, and walked out onto the cold tower, the wind blow around them. Together they scattered Maura's ashes, and heard Daciana's screams of anguish in the winds as they ashes blew away from each other.

"It's over Vlad…it's really over.." Helena said, tears streaking her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes my love…..it is." he whispered, and they kissed, as Maura's ashes blew away into the wind.

"Thank you Maura…" Helena whispered into the wind when they broke apart.

"Yes…thank you." Vlad added, holding Helena close.

When they returned back to the corridor, Anna was bandaged up by Bryan, and Van Helsing came up to greet them. "Now what?" he asked.

"Well…I don't know…" Helena told him. "I haven't figured out quiet yet what is going to happen.

Before Van Helsing could speak in reply, however….everything seemed to get blurry. He hit the ground, Bryan following. Anna slumped down as well, as if asleep.

"Vlad.." Helena cried, fearful of losing him. Both collapsed together in each others arms, and all went black.


	44. A Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OC's and Plot.**

The sound of ballroom music echoed out onto the balcony where Helena stood, gazing up at the stars. She blinked several times, before she realized where she was. "Vlad?" she asked, frightened. "Vlad…where are you!" she shrieked.

"Mother?" asked a voice. She whipped around, and joy filled her heart. "Adorjan!" she cried, and pulled her son into a feirce hug. "My son…my son…oh…your alright!"

"Yes….Mother….are you alright? I just wanted to know if you'd like to dance….."

"Where's Lillian?" she frowned. It had hit her too soon that she was right back where it all began.

"She never showed up." he sighed. He watched his mother let out a sigh of relief. She smiled up at him then. "Let's dance then." she said and both went into the ballroom. As they whirled across the floor, she searched for Vlad. Then she spotted him, talking with a few men. He spotted her and immediately made his excuses and broke away, cutting in between his son and his wife. "Excuse me my boy….allow me a dance.." he smiled charmingly, and pulled Helena close.

"Of course father." he said, and walked off.

"Vlad…were back.."

"What do you mean..?" he said, frowning.

"Vlad…..remember….tempest….Daciana….."

"No…." he said, looking confused. "Darling…."

"Vlad…where's Maura….weren't you talking with her just now….I want to speak to her…."

"Darling….Maura? How do you know Maura….."

"She's your ex-lover isn't she? I….you introduced me to her a few minutes ago.."

"Darling…" he said, frowning. "Maura's been dead over a century."

"What?" she said, totally confused. Then she froze. There in the doorway of the main enterance, stood a woman of extravagant beauty. Butterscotch curls tucked back into a neat bun, and brillant blue eyes searched the room. She seemed so delicate, so full of light.

"Oh my…..that's Maura!" she said, pointing at the woman in the doorway.

"What…oh…." Vlad said, spotting the young woman. "A mortal…yes…her family is wealthy…I met her father yesterday and decided to invite them.. on…think about it! Tempest…..Daciana…" she smiled at the recognition slowly filling his eyes. Yet what triggered it wasn't caused by the woman in the doorway. It was Van Helsing, dancing across the ballroom with a familiar dark haired woman in his arms.

"Dear lord…" Dracula whispered. Helena sucked in her breath as the two approached them.

"We did it.." Van Helsing smiled. "I remember my past Vlad.." he said, for the first time in a long time. "I got to keep Anna…." he smiled. "When tempest changed time back….I remembered how Anna was killed…and…I stopped it…I stopped myself from killing her…..I saved her….I ….we got married!" he laughed joyfully.

"That's….that's wonderful!" Helena smiled brightly. "Look over there.." she said, nodding towards the entry way. "Look's like Maura got a second chance after all."

"Hey…isn't that your son over there?" Anna said. All heads turned and smiled when they spotted Adorjan speaking with the young woman.

000

She gazed across the crowd, nervously. She wasn't familiar with anyone here, and her mother and father were already off dancing. Then, suddenly a man appeared, whos eyes were mercury orbs and his hair as dark as night. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

"Good evening…" he said, and bowed gracefully. "I am Adorjan Dragulia."

She curtsied politely. "My name is Rose." she said and smiled.

Adorjan smiled. Maybe his mother was right….maybe he could have a mortal…maybe there could be such thing as love.

"Will you dance with me, Rose?" he asked.

"I will dance with you." she said, and took his hand.

000

"Oh dear….Vlad…we should keep an eye on them…." Helena said worriedly. "Adorjan can be pushy…"

"Oh don't worry my dear…they'll be fine….he takes after me…of course." he grinned.

"Well then, you'll be explaining to her father why his daughter is no longer pure after tonight." she smirked.

"Well…not that much like me." he chuckled. The two watched there son whirl across the floor with the young woman. Then they took there place on the floor, and soon all were dancing the night away.

000

Helena giggled as they burst through the door of there room, Dracula already trying to get her dress off. He smothered her with kisses, as she took off his cape. "You look so handsome in your cape Vlad.." she whispered into his neck as she licked and nipped.

"Helena.." he groaned, as his body brushed against hers.

"Oh Vlad.." she whispered, removing his coat and shirt. When he had finally got the buttons undone on her gown, he helped her out of it, till she was only in her undergarments. He kicked off his shoes and they lay on the bed, touching and caressing each other. He yanked her bra off, tearing it to shreds and then his mouth found her breast and she gasped as he clamped his lips down upon it, suckling gently while his hands caressed her legs and hips. He slide her underwear off, and let his hands slide over her most sacred areas.

Slowly her fingers undid his pants and shoved them down along with his boxers, and soon both were bare to each other. Wrapped in silk sheets, He worshipped her body until she quivered and cried out, bucking against his hand. Then he took her, so swift and hard. She let out a low moan, as he filled her, pulling back and thrusting in again. He went slow and torturous, his mouth roaming over her neck. His fangs sunk into her neck then, feeding from her as he continued his pace, clutching her hips tightly to prevent her from moving.

He wanted her to want him, to feel that torturous pleasure, before he gave her what she wanted. Helena's fangs extended and she bit into him as he released her neck. The pleasure was almost to much as he sped up, driving into her. She groaned in pleasure, as there love making last on for hours.

Finally, when he spent himself within her, and she felt her release, he collapsed atop her, breathing heavily.

"Vlad…I love you.." she said, running a hand through his hair.

"I love you too Helena." he replied softly. He rolled over to his side, and pulled her in his arms. She snuggled down in his arms and smiled peacefully. "We finally do have eternity together, don't we." she smiled.

"Yes we do." he grinned. "Many years to stay in this room infact."

She laughed. "Your such a pervert Vlad!"

"I am not…" he grinned and kissed her. He sighed happily. "So….what do you think about Adorjan…will he ever find someone?"

Helena smiled. "I think he already has…." she said, thinking of Maura. "She was meant for him all along." she told him.

"Yes….I think your right." Vlad added, knowing what she was thinking. Maura was perfect for Adorjan. Both were hard headed and stubborn, both were so passionate, and yet so dark at the same time.

"I hope he'll be happy."

"He will be." Vlad replied, a content smile on his face. It filled Helena's heart with joy to see such a true smile on his features finally.

"We've come a long way…you and I." Helena said aloud.

"Yes….we have." he answered. "It took me centuries to finally have you at my side for all eternity."

Helena smiled. "Yes…but it was worth it."

"It was….it really was." Dracula answered and kissed her forehead. "For what we have is special."

"Our love.." Helena supplied with a smile, kissing his chin.

"Yes my dearest…" he said, "Our Darkest Passion." he whispered as his lips met hers, and there bodies felt a renewal of strength. They made love again that night, and long into the day, finally together, for all eternity and never to part.


	45. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything, except OC's and plot.**

As time passed on, the two would live for many happy centuries, and also get to see there son get married to his true love, Rose, six months after the masquerade. With the taking of his first and only bride, Rose, Vlad and Helena gave them the summer palace in Bucharest for there new home.

Anna and Gabriel would have three children together, one of which they named after Helena.

Time would pass on and the new spring would bring Vlad and Helena another joy. A baby girl would be born to them, and Adorjan would be blessed with a sister. They gave there daughter the name of Maura, in remembrance of Maura's sacrifice.

In the end, everything was as it should be, and it would go on as such for a years to come. For there love was stronger then death, and no matter what happened, they never forgot each other, and not even time itself could break them apart.

For in the end, True love Conquers All.

**The End**

**WOOOOOO...DONE!. That took so long to write. I'm so sad this is over! BUT...there's gonna be a SEQUEL! WEEEEE! LOL. Remember, My dear...forgive me for tricking you. It wasn't my fault...LOL...I told you my plotline was really...really...REALLY...twisted. LOL. Welp...Hope to see all of you in the sequel. **

**RedHairedDarkness**


End file.
